But its Luke
by lorelaivictoriadanes
Summary: This is set during 1.21 Love, Daisies, and Troubadours rnWhat if Max was more than a minute late and Luke told Lorelai the real reason Rachel left… NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys,

I've had a few emails asking if I can group a few chapters together and I think it's a good idea. I just needed to find the time to do it.

I've grouped the chapters together to make it easier rather than trauling through 53+ pages and some of the earlier chapters were very short so it made sense.

I never really intended to take it this far but I'll keep going if you want to keep reading.

Thanks for all your reviews. New chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapters 1 to 7

**Chapter 1**

This is set during **1.21 - Love, Daisies, and Troubadours**  
What if Max was more than a minute late and Luke told Lorelai the real reason Rachel left...

This is my first fic, please tell me if you'd like me to continue?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

From the episode...

(Doorbell rings. Lorelai comes down the steps, trying to put her shoes on.)

LORELAI: You're annoyingly on time again! Ugh. Okay, stairs then shoes, stairs then shoes. (Opens front door) Oh hi.

LUKE: Hey. You're all dressed up.

LORELAI: Oh, I'm going out.

LUKE: Oh sorry. I forgot my toolbox so I just thought I'd come pick it up.

LORELAI: Oh yeah. It's right over here. Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it to you and then we got used to having it here, so we named it Bert and we'd say Goodnight Bert and it'd say Goodnight girls and we spend too much time home alone.

LUKE: Well, thanks for taking care of it.

LORELAI: Our pleasure.

LUKE: So Rachel left.

LORELAI: What!

LUKE: Last night. She left. For good.

LORELAI: Oh no, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened?

LUKE: Ah, it's hard to explain.

LORELAI: I can't believe it. I thought she was really in it for the long haul this time.

LUKE: Yeah well, she had her reasons.

LORELAI: Really? What?

**An hour later.**

Lorelai ran through the front door._ "Rory, Rory, Rory!"_

Rory ran out of her bedroom and straight into her mother. _"Mom, what's wrong? Are you ok? I thought you were on a date with Max?" _

"_I faked a headache and came home." _

"_I so don't want to know why"_ Rory exclaimed pretending to put her hands over her ears.

"_Nothing like that. I just, you are not going to believe my night. I mean this huge thing... then Max showed up... we went out... I couldn't think..."_ Lorelai babbled on not making a lot of sense.

Rory put her hands on her mother's shoulders _"Ok mom, stop – think – take a deep breath and take it down a speed or two."_

Lorelai did as she was told. She stopped looked and Rory and started to tell the story from the beginning. _"Ok, I was getting ready for my date with Max and the doorbell rang. I thought it was Max but it was Luke, he came to pick up Bert."_

Rory poked her head around to look at the spot where Luke's toolbox had been living. _"Oh Bert's gone"_ She pouted.

"_Rory, please Mommy needs you to focus now"_ Lorelai sighed.

Rory looked back at her mother _"Sorry so Luke stole Bert.." _

"_Luke told me that Rachel left"_ Lorelai continued.

"_Oh no, why?_

"_Well he said Rachel told him a few things and he realized she was right..."_ Lorelai stopped.

"..._About?"_ Rory tried to coax out of her.

Lorelai started to pace _"You are not going to believe this . Sit down"_

"_I'm fine" _

Lorelai stopped pacing and looked at Rory. _"Oh no, you need to be sitting for this one"_

"_Mom what?" _

"_Ok, he said that she had told him that she was leaving because Luke's heart wasn't in it because... Are you sure you don't want to sit?" _

Rory sighed in frustration _"MOM!"_

"_Ok because she realized that Luke"_ Lorelai stopped then whispered _"Luke has a thing for me"_

Rory was silent.

Lorelai looked at her daughter "_See I told you needed to sit down for this"_

"_No, I'm just surprised that you are acting like you didn't know" _

"_Huh" _

"_Mom everyone knows Luke has a thing for you. I can see that Luke has a thing for you and I reckon Stevie Wonder can see Luke has a thing for you" _

Now it was Lorelai's turn to be silent

"_And"_ Rory continued _"I think you have a thing for him too"_

Lorelai looked around the room _"What..ah.. um... no"_

"_Come on, you and Luke have been flirting for years" _Rory told her mother

"_What" _

Rory rolled her eyes _"Mom no wonder you have so much baggage you're living in denial"_

"_This is not the time for funnies" _

_  
"Mom!" _

"_Well it's the only way he'll give me lots and lots of happy coffee" _

"_Mom how do you feel about this" _Rory asked gently

"_It's Luke"_ Was all Lorelai could get out

"_Yeah" _Rory said matter of factly

"_but it's Luke"_

"Yes"  
"Lllllllluuuuuuukkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee"

"_Yes"_

"_but it..."_

Rory put her hand up in front of Lorelai "_Ok mom, saying his name over and over it's going to change it"_

Lorelai began to walk towards the stairs

"_Where are you going?" _Rory asked

Lorelai turned around _"To bed, I don't want to talk about it_"

"_Hey, you were the one who came running to me"_ Rory reminded her

Lorelai turned back towards the stairs _"Well I changed my mind"_

Lorelai walked up to her room and Rory went back into her bedroom. About a minute later there was a soft knock on Rory's door. Lorelai walked into her daughter's room and sits next to her on the bed. Lorelai whispers so softly Rory has to strain to hear _"But it's Luke!"_

Rory moves slightly on the bed and puts her arm around her mom. _"Are you ok?"_

"_It's Luke" _

Rory rolls her eyes _"Ok not this again"_

"_Sorry" _

"_Come on, finish the story, what did you say to Luke and wait, you were on a date with Max what happened?" _Rory suddenly had a million questions.

"_I didn't have a chance to say anything. Luke told me what Rachel had said and then Max walked in for our date. Before I could say anything Luke picked up Bert and walked out. I was in shock. I don't even remember what happened next. The next thing I remember I was in Max's car and we were on our way to somewhere when I told him I wasn't feeling well and I asked him to take me home."_

They both sat in silence for a moment until Rory spoke _"So you and Luke"_

Lorelai looked at Rory _"Hey, there's no me & Luke, there's never been me & Luke I mean Luke and Me" _

Rory looked at her mother _"Mom, you need to stop and think about this. Luke has a thing for you, he's admitted that to you. You have to work out how you feel about that and then how you feel about Max"_

Suddenly it hit her _"OH my God Max, I'm with Max I can't be thinking about starting a relationship..."_

Lorelai stopped as the realization of what she said hit her.

"Mom so you have been thinking about Luke"

"_I need to go for a walk"_ was all Lorelai could get out.

"_Want any company?"_

"_I'll be fine, thanks"_ and with that Lorelai walked out of Rory's room and out the front door

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Luke's**

Back at the diner Luke had gone straight up to his apartment, he couldn't face anyone right now. So he left Caesar to it and said he'd be down to lock up later.

Luke thought back to the night's events. With Rachel's words ringing in his ears '_Don't wait too long to tell her' _he mustered up enough courage to do it. He knocked on the Gilmore's front door. After a few moments Lorelai answers. She looked beautiful but then Luke always thought she looked beautiful.

LUKE: Hey. You're all dressed up.

LORELAI: Oh, I'm going out.

LUKE: Oh sorry. I forgot my toolbox so I just thought I'd come pick it up.

LORELAI: Oh yeah. It's right over here. Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it to you and then we got used to having it here, so we named it Bert and we'd say Goodnight Bert and it'd say Goodnight girls and we spend too much time home alone.

LUKE: Well, thanks for taking care of it.

LORELAI: Our pleasure.

LUKE: So Rachel left.

LORELAI: What!

LUKE: Last night. She left. For good.

LORELAI: Oh no, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened?

LUKE: Ah, it's hard to explain.

LORELAI: I can't believe it. I thought she was really in it for the long haul this time.

LUKE: Yeah well, she had her reasons.

LORELAI: Really? What?

'_Come on Luke it's now or never'_ he thought to himself.

"Um she realized, um she said" Luke's heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it.

"_Luke what is it"_ Lorelai asked

"_She realized my heart wasn't in it and she was right. I um, my heart is _

_Somewhere else, or with someone else"_ Luke just stared at her

"Oh, who" "With you" Luke whispered

Lorelai just stared at him.

"Lorelai say something" Luke again whispered his plea

MAX: Hello, I tried to be late

Luke watched Max cross through the doorway and walk up to Lorelai. He kissed her cheek. This was too much for Luke. He picked up Bert and walked out without saying a word.

Now Luke was sitting in his apartment.

'_Luke you are stupid, you've ruined everything' _he berated himself. He looked over at the clock on the wall stood up and decided it was time foe the diner to close even though it was still early.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai left her house and began to walk. Her head was all over the place, more so than usual. She wasn't walking anywhere in particular just where her feet were taking her. A million thoughts rushing through her head about Luke, Rachel, Max, Rory. Before she knew what she was doing she had pushed the door of the diner open.

"_We're closed"_ a voice called from the storeroom

Luke was finishing off the cleaning process for the night heard a jingle of the diner door being opened. _'Great'_ he thought to himself, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone tonight._ "We're closed"_ he shouted towards the door. He listened for a second jingle indicating the person had left but there was nothing but silence. Luke walked out into the diner where he saw her. Lorelai was just standing there staring into space.

"_Hi"_ was all Luke could get out

"_Hi" _Lorelai responded

Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment then quickly turned and run out the door and into the night.

Luke just stood there. He thought about running after her, making her talk to him but he couldn't move from the stop he was standing in.

Lorelai ran all the way home and pushed open the front door. She ran straight into Rory's room finding her in bed reading. Rory looked up from her book to her mother _"Hey, Are you okay?"_

Lorelai didn't respond. She just paced back and forth in front of her daughter.

"_Mom, what's wrong, what happened?"_ Rory tried again.

"_I went for a walk"_ Lorelai managed to get out as she continued to pace.

"Yeah I know"

"_I went for a walk and well I ended up at the diner"_ Lorelai stopped pacing and faced her daughter. _"I don't know how I ended up there, obviously my body wanted coffee"_

"Did you see Luke?" "OH yeah I saw Luke" Lorelai started pacing again

"Mom!"

Lorelai stopped again. _"I walked in saw him and I just couldn't. I didn't know why I as there, I didn't know what to say. I mean me, me Lorelai Gilmore, I always know what to say but tonight, tonight no, I just didn't"_ Lorelai rambled on without taking a breath.

"_Oh mom"_

Lorelai continued rambling _"And then there's Max. I mean I'm with Max. I mean Max, your teacher, the man who teaches you things. Max, Max is a good man, we've been dating and now, well, are we still dating, is he the one, what is the one really I mean..."_

"_Mom"_ Rory interrupted her mother. _"Mom calm down you're starting to scare me"_

"Calm down, Mommy can't calm down. I don't think you understand there are so many things to consider I mean there's Max and Luke and this town and you. Oh my god Rory, you I didn't think about you. What do you think about all this, what do you think I should do."

"_Mom, look this isn't a decision I can make for you. You need to sit down and think about what you want. I like Max and I like Luke you know that. Either way I just want you to be happy." _Rory looked at her mother _"and to start breathing normally"_

Lorelai took a deep breath _"Thanks sweets" _Lorelai hugged her daughter_ "I'm going to go to bed"_

Lorelai started to walk out of her daughter's room.

"_Hey Mom, maybe you should try the pro-con list"_ Rory suggested to lighten the mood. _"It's worked well for us so far"_

Lorelai smi

led and continued to walk to her room.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rory woke the next morning and headed into the kitten to find Lorelai already up and sitting at the table with a pile of paper, pens and screwed up notes all around her.

"_Mom you look terrible"_ Rory commented looking at the dark circles under her mothers eyes

_"And a lovely good morning to you too. You'd look like this if you'd been up all night" _

Rory was suddenly pulled out of her sleepy state as she remembered about the night before _"Oh mom I'm sorry"_ She walked over and put her arms around Lorelai. Noticing the piles of screwed up paper around _"What are you doing?"_

_"Well I couldn't sleep so I decided maybe I should do a pro/con list. I started a list, I started lots of lists but it's not fair I mean these are real people with real feelings. Is it right to make a list about them. It's not, I'm not going to do it" _Lorelai started her rant.

As Lorelai was rambling Rory bent down and picked up a ball of paper from the floor. She pulled it open and read it. Rory then walked around the other side of the table where there were more paper balls. She picked up two more and again opened them and read them.

Lorelai was still babbling on when Rory stopped her _"Mom"_

Lorelai looked up at her daughter.

"_Mom look at these"_ Rory flattened out the pieces of paper and put them in front of Lorelai. _"Mom read what you have written"_

_"I know what I've written I don't need to read it" _Lorelai turned her head in the other direction.

Rory tried again. _"I think you do. I think you really need to have a look at these lists, a real good look" _

Lorelai slowly turned her head back and took a quick glance at the paper "Yeah, I'm looking." So?"

"_Mom, look under Max's name" _Rory pointed to the list "Y_ou have written lots of things under each list, - pros and cons"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And under Luke's?" _Rory asked pointing to the other name on the page

"_See it's not fair to do lists about people" _Lorelai turned her head again.

_"Mom, you have a million pro's for Luke. Look on every piece of paper you've written there are lines and lines of pro's for Luke and on some pages, different ones."_

"_There are con's too" _

Rory pointed to the con column_ "Yeah one. He's your best friend"_

_"Well... he is" _

"_Mom, what do you mean. Why is that a con?"_ Rory Questioned

"_It's not, well it is... it's ... it's Luke" _Lorelai wasn't really sure herself

Rory rolled her eyes _"Mom, please not this again"_

_"I mean it's Luke. Our Luke, the town Luke, my Luke."_

_"Mom, I'm sorry I still don't understand" _

Lorelai thought for a moment _"Rory, Luke is, he's just Luke, he's my rock. He's always there. I know I can count on him for anything. He's the only man in my life I can count on to always be there for me."_

"_Exactly" _Rory exclaimed still not quite sure what Lorelai was getting at.

_"No, if I , If I date Luke and I screw it up then he will be gone too. He'll be gone like the rest of the men in my life and I couldn't bear for that to happen. I can't loose someone I ..." _Lorelai trailed off.

"_Oh"_ Rory suddenly understood where her mother was coming from. _"But mom, what if this does work out. What if Luke is the one and you don't break up. Then he'll always be around and it will be a million times better"_

Lorelai was silent for a moment _"What... what about Max"_

"_I don't know, do you love Max?" _Rory questioned

"_I don't know honey, I really don't know"_ Lorelai could feel tears forming. _"I don't think I do"_

Rory then asked_ "You love Luke don't you"_

In a whisper and without looking at her daughter Lorelai responded _"I think ...I... might"_

Rory put her arms around her mom again. _"I think you need to talk to Luke. Tell him how you feel."_

Lorelai was silent for a moment. _"No I have to talk to Max first"_

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The next afternoon Rory returned home from school to find Lorelai sitting in the kitchen holding a cup of coffee starring into space.

_"Mom" _Rory called softly.

Lorelai shook her head slightly and looked at her daughter _"Oh... hi"_

_"Why aren't you at work?" _Rory questioned

Lorelai shrugged _"Didn't feel up to it today"_

_"Mom are you ok? Did you talk to Max?"_ Rory questioned

Lorelai sighed _"I went to see him today"_

_"What, when? I thought you were going to just ring him" _Rory asked in shock

_"I was but then I was thinking about it. I had to be sure. I rang him and met him during the lunch break. I wanted to see him. I needed to make sure what I was doing was...I don't know"_

_"And?" _Rory asked

_"...And I met him and told him I couldn't do this anymore. I didn't want to sneak around, I'm your mother and he's your teacher and it's just not right and that I didn't think we'd work"_

_"Oh Mom"_

_"He looked shock. He said we could work, he tried to convince me that we didn't need to sneak around. He suggested..." _Lorelai paused.

Lorelai put her head in her hands for a second then looked back at her daughter _"He said we should get married then we wouldn't have to sneak around"_

_"What!" _Rory wasn't sure she had heard correctly

_"I know, I didn't know what to do, my jaw hit the ground. He kept going on about how we were right and if we got married it would solve our problems. I didn't know what to do. I mean as soon as I saw him today I knew I was doing the right thing. I don't love Max but I was trying to spare his feelings so I told him it was just too difficult and then he just hits me with that."_

Rory was speechless, she wasn't quite sure what to say. _"What did you say?"_

_"I didn't know what to say I mean I didn't expect him to propose and besides that's not how you ask someone to marry you I mean I'm telling him this isn't going to work so he proposes I... how does a person decided to propose under those circumstances" _Lorelai rambled

Rory thought for a second _"He really likes you Mom"_

_"In know and I let him down as softly as I could. I told him it wasn't going to work and that I just didn't feel that way about him. It was horrible. He looked so sad. I felt so bad" _Lorelai put her head back in her hands.

Rory got up and walked over to her mother and put her arms around her. _"I'm sorry"_

_"Oh Honey, don't apologize It's not your fault. I'm just so sorry I got involved with your teacher. I mean you have to see him and talk to him and I've made it so difficult for you." _Lorelai said hugging Rory back

_"Mom it's ok. I wouldn't want you to stay with him just to make life easier for me. It'll be ok" _Rory tried to comfort her mother.

Rory continued to hug her mother for a few more moments before asking about Luke. _"So...have you spoken to Luke?"_

Lorelai answered quickly _"No I can't"_

_"What do you mean?" _Rory tried to understand

Lorelai shook her head _"I mean I can't Rory. This thing with Max has made me realize that I can't keep doing this. I mean Luke is in your life too and if things don't work it'll be just like with Max all over again. It will affect you and... it will affect me. I don't want to loose Luke as a friend."_

_"Mom we went over this, it might to be like Max, it might work with Luke. You...you said you love Luke"_

_"Yeah and I want him to be in my life and I'm not going to risk that" _Lorelai stopped then added_ "and risk the fact that if something goes wrong then there'll be no more Luke's coffee either."_

_"Have you been to the diner in the last few days?" _Rory asked

_"NO I can't, I can't go in there" _Lorelai shook her head.

_"Exactly, either way there's no more Luke's coffee... Mom you have to be true to yourself" _Rory tried to reason with her mother

_"Rory one day you'll understand. I just can't do this." _Lorelai stood up _"I'm going up upstairs for a bit"_

Lorelai went up to her room and Rory retreated into her bedroom to start on her homework.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Lorelai woke late after having a restless nights sleep. She phoned Sookie to tell her she wouldn't be in to work again today. Lorelai trudged down the stairs and into Rory's room to make sure she had gone off to school ok. After checking her room she made her way to the kitchen to figure out what she was going to have for breakfast. Lorelai was about to put her pop tart in the toaster when there was a soft knock at the door. The knock was so soft she wasn't sure if she really heard it or it was her mind playing tricks on her so she slowly dragged herself through in the hall and to the front door. When Lorelai opened the door there was no one there. She was about to shut it again when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a brown paper bag sitting on the doormat. Lorelai picked it up took another quick look around and headed inside. Once in the kitchen she placed the bag on the table and looked at it for a while contemplating whether she should open it and trying to guess what was in it. Eventually she decided to open the bag and inside she found a takeaway cup of coffee, a Danish and a blueberry muffin. She pulled the coffee cup out first and smelled the familiar smell of Luke's coffee that she had missed so much. She took a long sip and instantly felt better. She pulled out the Danish and the muffin and then noticed a piece of paper at the bottom of the bag. She took the paper out of the bag and sat down at the table with her coffee and breakfast treats.

When Lorelai had finished her surprise breakfast she looked again at the piece of folded paper that had been staring at her while she ate. She took a deep breath, opened it and read.

_Lorelai,_

_I don't know where to begin. I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't of told you what Rachel said and I shouldn't have blurted it out when I knew you were seeing someone. I shouldn't of tried to change this between us and well... I'm sorry._

_Basically, I miss you, I miss you here as a friend and when you feel you can, I'd like you to come back to the diner so we can talk about this. _

_If it's what you want, I'd like to go back to the way things were - you nagging me for coffee me trying to slip you decaf._

_I hope the contents of the bag will tie you over for now._

_Luke_

Lorelai sighed. She read the note over and over and each time she felt something tighten in her throat. It was when she read that Luke wanted things to back to the way they were that she finally realized that she didn't. She couldn't live with just being friends with Luke anymore. She wanted something more and she had to tell him.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After her decision was made Lorelai ran upstairs, had a shower, did her hair and make-up and was now standing in front of the contents of her wardrobe piled high on her bed. She'd never had trouble deciding what to wear to the diner before but today nothing seemed right. She wanted to look perfect. Finally after sifting through the pile for about the tenth time she settled on her favorite jeans and a cute little red top. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and made her way downstairs and out the front door. The walk to the diner was done in record speed. She reached her hand to the door then froze. She pulled her hand back and walked to the side of he diner so she was out of site to everyone inside. As she leaned against the wall she whisper to herself _"Get a grip"._

Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial and waited for an answer.

"_Hello"_

"_Hey Hon"_

"_Mom what's wrong, I'm just about to go back into class"_

"_I didn't think this through" _Lorelai blurted out

"_What through?"_

Lorelai began to ramble _"This... me, after the coffee and the note and the decision. I mean, I wasn't thinking I just...I'm here and my heart is racing and what am I going to do? Just walk inside and suck his face off?"_

Rory made a face _"Mom...slow down and please don't ever say that last part again. Way too much information. Now what are you talking about"_

Lorelai took a deep breath and aware that her daughter was meant to be in class shortly made it quick _"This morning after you left I found a bag on the front porch. It was from Luke it had coffee and a note. He said he was sorry and he wanted to go back to the way things were before and that's when I released I didn't. So after making myself beautiful I ran to the diner without really thinking this through and now I'm hiding around the corner. I don't know, I can't"_

"_Oh Mom, just walk in there, talk to him. Order coffee, you like coffee and I'm sure once you have your liquid oxygen everything will work out, just remember It's just Luke."_

Lorelai took another deep breath _"Thanks hon. OK I'm going in"_

"_Good Luck"_

And with that Lorelai hung up the phone and began her work to the diner door.


	3. Chapters 8 to 13

**Chapter 8**

The bell jingled as Lorelai walked through the diner door, she thought it sounded louder somehow. She looked behind the counter then around the diner but Luke was no where in site. She was about to turn round and leave when Luke walked out of the kitchen. Their eyes immediately locked, both just standing still, staring at the other. Finally Lorelai began to walk towards the counter, she wasn't even aware she was moving; her feet had a mind of their own.

_"Hi" _She said in just above a whisper.

_"Hi"_ Luke's response was just as soft _"Coffee?"_

Lorelai nodded and Luke grabbed the pot. He poured her a mug full but didn't hand it to her. _"We need to talk"_

_"Yeah"_ she agreed.

Luke nodded his head towards the stairs and began to walk up to his apartment. Lorelai followed. The walk up to Luke's apartment felt like the longest walk she has even taken. When they were finally inside Luke handed Lorelai the coffee. They both stood there awkwardly in silence until finally Luke spoke. _"I'm sorry"_

_"No, Luke it's ok"_ Lorelai responded

_"No it's not. I'm sorry you are with Max and I shouldn't have said anything"_

Lorelai shook her head _"I'm not with Max anymore"_

_"Oh"_ Luke responded. _"I'm sorry"_

_"Luke, please stop apologizing. It's not your fault"_

_"So can we go back to the way things were?"_ Luke asked

Lorelai whispered _"No"_

_"Oh"_ Luke looked away, he was angry at himself for really stuffing things up.

Lorelai noticed the hurt in Luke's eyes _"I mean no, I don't want things to go back to the way they were because I want things to change. I..." Lorelai stopped she wasn't quite sure how to get it out. "I... why is this so hard"_

_"Lorelai it's ok. I know things are different but we can go back to being just friends" _Luke tried. He was sure she was here to tell him she hated him for ruining things.

_"No Luke that's not what I meant. I want things to change. I have feelings for you too."_ Lorelai suddenly felt very self conscious and not sure where to look.

Luke wasn't sure he heard correctly, surely that's not what Lorelai had said _"What?"_

Lorelai looked back at Luke and noticed the confused look on his face "_I have feelings for you too. I don't want things to go back to the way they were, I just needed some time to realize what I really wanted." _After a pause she added _"I want you"_

That was all Luke needed. He walked the short distance between them, took her in his arms and kissed her. After a short time they both pulled back and smiled at each other until Lorelai leaned back in and they kissed again. Eventually they both came back up for air.

_"Wow" _Lorelai said panting slightly

Luke nodded _"Ah ha"_

_"I mean wow, if I had of known that was going to be like that" _Lorelai struggled _"I would of done that long ago. That was wow, big Wow, Humongous WOW"_

Luke laughed; she rarely made sense but this time it was because of him. Luke still had him arms tightly around Lorelai's waist as they just looked at each other waiting for their breathing to settle.

After a while Lorelai broke the silence. _"Thanks for the goodies this morning"_

Luke couldn't help himself _"Do you mean the coffee and food or the kiss?"_

Lorelai had to laugh _"The coffee and food and note. It was really sweet"_

_"Well I couldn't have you dieing of starvation could I? I bet you were just going to have a pop tart for breakfast"_

He knows me so well she thought to herself _"No, actually I was just about to whip myself up a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and toast"_

Luke raised his eyebrows _"Yeah sure" _

They both laughed.

_"Is this weird?" _Lorelai asked out of the blue

_"What... us?_

_"Yeah"_

_"Yes and No"_

_"Yeah, I mean this is you and it's me and it's well ... us and it seems so normal like it's always been"_

_"Yeah I know_" Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Lorelai pulled back and kissed Luke again on the lips.

After a long while they pulled apart again. _"Wow... I'm never going to get sick of that"_

_"I'm glad" _Luke said with a laugh.

_"Luke, I have to go. I'm sorry. I have to go to work I haven't been in for days." _Lorelai said needing to go but not wanting to.

_"It's ok, I have to get back downstairs." _He paused _"So...we're ok right?"_

_"Yeah, we're better than ok." _Lorelai kissed him quickly on the lips. _"I'll come by after work"_

_"Ok" _Luke kissed her again and then watched as Lorelai walked out of his apartment.

Luke just stood there for a moment trying to take in what had just happened. This morning he had woken up thinking he had lost Lorelai from his life forever, but he was determined to try to make things better and now he was kissing her, she had feelings for him. Luke left his apartment to go back down to the diner with a grin on his face.

On Luke's table, Lorelai's mug of coffee sat there without a single drop being drunk.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lorelai ran all the way back home. She made a quick dash up the stairs to change for work. As she was changing she made a quick call and left a message on Rory's voicemail.

"_Hey Hon it's me. I did it. I did it! I went in there and told him how I felt and told me and we ... argh.. .ouch ...sorry I fell putting my stockings on. And Rory we kissed and.. ok well I'll see you after school... Bye. Oh and Hon... it was amazing. Bye"_

Lorelai clicked the phone off. She was still sitting in the position she fell in, half a stocking on. She sat there and smiled about the mornings events. After a few minutes she picked herself up, finished changing and left for work.

"_Sookie, Sookie, Sookie"_ Lorelai came bounding into the kitchen of the Independence Inn. _"Sookie, Sookie"_

"_Whoa honey... hey you're here. Are you ok?"_

Lorelai swung her arms around her friend _"It's more than okay. Everything's perfect"_

"_Wow, what's perfect? What happened?"_ Sookie asked amused by Lorelai who seemed to be floating on air.

"_Well, ok ..um... something happened. Luke and I we..we kissed" _Lorelai admitted grinning from ear to ear.

"_Argh"_ Sookie let out an ear-piercing scream. _"Oh my god, oh my god What, when, who, why, how?"_  
Lorelai laughed _"What - We kiss, When - This morning, Who - Me and Luke, Why - because we hate each other"_ Lorelai said rolling her eyes _"and how - well the usual way"_

"_Oh my god, oh my..."_ Lorelai held her hand up in front of Sookie. _"Ok, calm down"_

"_Sorry, I'm just so excited for you."_ This time it was Sookie's turn to hug Lorelai. _"I knew you two would get your act together eventually"_

Lorelai and Sookie spend the next few minutes talking and catching up.

"_The whole town is going to flip when they find out"_ Sookie commented

Lorelai's face fell and it didn't go unnoticed to Sookie. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Um nothing" _Lorelai lied

"_Lorelai, tell me, what's up"_

"_The town... I don't know how Luke feels about everyone knowing. We haven't talked about it. You know how Luke is about his privacy"_

"_Lorelai, I'm pretty sure Luke won't mind this time I mean he's liked you for so long and now well lets just say I think he'll be able to handle a little town gossip."_

"_I don't know. Hey Sookie can you promise not to tell anyone until I've spoken to Luke"_

"_Sure, what ever you want"_

Lorelai grabbed her bag and made her way to the front door

"_And where are you going, you don't show up for days and now you've been here for 15 minutes and you're leaving again"_

"_Bye Michel"_ Lorelai called as she walked out of the Inn towards the diner.

Lorelai stood outside and diner for a minute just watching Luke do what he did best. Passing out food orders, refilling coffee mugs. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

Luke heard the bell jingle and looked up. They smiled at each other as Lorelai made her way to the counter

"_Hey"_

"_Hey"_

"_Back so soon?"_

"_Well don't know if you realized but I didn't have any coffee this morning, I was a little pre occupied"_

Luke smiled at her, grabbed the coffee pot and poured her a takeaway cup

Lorelai took the cup and sipped her coffee. _"Hey Luke"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Have you got a second, we need to talk?"_

_  
_Luke felt his heart stop and a feeling of fear washed over him 'I knew this was too good to be true' he thought to himself. He considered saying "No, I'm too busy" in the hope that if they didn't talk he wouldn't hear what he was dreading instead he said_ "Yeah, sure.. um just let me tell Ceaser"_

Luke went into the kitchen and returned a minute later and led Lorelai back upstairs to his apartment. This time Luke felt the walk to his apartment would never end.

Once inside both were standing there, looking at nothing in particular.

Finally Luke spoke _"So, you..you wanted to talk"_

"_Oh yeah um.. Luke this thing"_ Lorelai said gesturing between them _"What is this thing. I mean are we going out because if we are the town will know and I know how you hate your private life out in the public but this is you and I and if we're together the town will know and they'll be talking about it for months and there'll be gossiping and people staring at you and I and well I'll understand if you don't want us to do this thing because I'll understand"_ Lorelai ramble she only stopped when Luke let out a small laugh. _"What?"_

Luke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"_What?"_ she asked again

"_You're crazy do you know that?"_ He asked her with a smile

Lorelai just looked at him.

Luke tried to explain _"I thought... I thought you were here to tell me you'd changed your mind. I was dreading what you were about to say and all you were worried about is how I'd react to this stupid, nutty town finding out about us"_

Luke lowered his lips capturing Lorelai's in a long lingering kiss _"Did you really think I wouldn't want to go out with you when the town found out."_

"_Yeah"_ Lorelai said a little sheepishly

Luke looked into Lorelai's eyes _"I don't care who knows about us. Yes, I'm a private person and yes I know what it's going to be like when every nutter in crazy town knows about us but I don't care."_ He kissed her again _"Well I do, but I can handle it"_

Lorelai felt relieved and a little silly _"I'm sorry. I just.. I guess I just freaked out. I finally realized what you mean to me and I just was afraid that it was too good to be true"_

Luke shook his head

"_Ok so now I know. It's all good?"_  
_"Yes, all good"_

Luke wrapped his arms further around Lorelai pulling her closer to him.

"_This is nice" _Lorelai said against his chest. She felt so warm and protected

"_Yeah" _Luke agreed not ever wanting to let go.

"_But I have to go. I'm sorry" _Lorelai apologized

"_It's ok. Um do you want to do something tonight maybe a movie or dinner?"_

"_Oh Luke, I can't tonight Rory and I have plans... tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow" _Luke agreed

"_Ok but I'll probably see you tomorrow morning anyway"_

"_Ok"_ Luke kissed her _"tomorrow?"_

"_Tomorrow"_

After another few kisses Lorelai and Luke walked down stairs and both went back to their respective jobs.

Lorelai was waiting for Rory when she returned home from school that afternoon. As soon as she heard the door open she ran to her daughter and threw her arms around her.

"_Ah ..mom... a little air please"_ Rory said trying the get her mother to loosen her grip

"_Sorry just a little excited, my baby's home"_

_"Have you been drinking?"_ Rory asked with a laugh

"_Did you get my message?"_

"_No what message mom"_ Rory asked with a smirk_ "Was I an amazing message?"_

"_Funny. So come sit. I need to talk to you" _

"_If all you're going to do is talk about how dreamy he is then sorry I have a life" _

Lorelai's face broke into a smile _"No, well yes he is dreamy but I have to talk to you about something else" _

"_Ok"_ Rory put her bag in her room while Lorelai grabbed them a drink each. They sat on the couch and Lorelai began

"_Hon I just wanted to make sure you were ok with all this..me & Luke"_

"_Mom I said I was"_

"_I know but that was before when I was all hypothetical when I was... I like Luke but nothing will probably happen but now it's happened and well things will be different"_

"_Mom I know, It's ok. I said before I just want you to be happy and It's true. I like Luke and I know he makes you happy so it's great" _Rory said genuially.

Lorelai hugged her daughter _"You are the best did you know that?"_

"_Well yes I did. So what are you two love birds doing tonight?"_

"_Nothing, I thought we'd do something tonight. I didn't want you to feel like I was running off with Luke and I didn't have any time for you... you know - mother daughter time"_

"_Oh mom that's sweet but, well I kind of made plans yesterday to go to Lane's and study but I can cancel if you want."_

"_No Hon, you should go."_

"_You sure"_

"_Yeah, of course"_

"_You should call Luke, go out together" _Rory suggested

"_Maybe"_

"_Mom you should, I'll even help with outfit picking before I leave?"_

"_Sold"_

Rory went to her room to get her things together while Lorelai made her call to Luke.

Rory walked back into the room a few minutes later and watched her mother who was starring at the ceiling with a huge grin on her face.

"_Well someone looks happy?"_

"_Yeah" _Lorelai said still with a dreamy look on her face

"_So you talked to Luke?"_

"_Yeah, he's coming to pick me up at 6"_

"_Ok well that gives us some time. I'll help you pick out something to wear then I'll head to Lanes"_ Rory grabbed Lorelai's arm and led her up the stairs

A few minutes after Six there was a knock at the door. Lorelai was ready. She'd been ready for about half an hour dressed in a little black dress with strapy heels. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. Lorelai stopped took a deep breath and answered the door.

"_What are you doing here?" _She asked

"_Wow you look great" Here these are for you"_ Max said handing Lorelai a bouquet of flowers

"_What are you doing here?"_ Lorelai asked again

"_I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

_"Max?"_

_"Please Lorelai I just need to talk to you"_

Lorelai stepped aside to let Max in. _"Max I'm going out you'll have to make this quick"_

_"A date?"_

_"Max, why are you here?_" Lorelai asked again avoiding the question

_"I needed to see you. Things were left unsaid. We ended so quickly. I asked you to marry me and..."_

Lorelai stopped him _"Max I know, I'm sorry. When I came to see you I was there to tell you it was over between us, I don't feel about you the way you feel about me and it's not fair on you. You deserve someone who can be with you, really with you"_

_"But I don't want anyone else, I love you Lorelai. That's why I proposed. I love you and we can work the rest out"_

_"Max, I'm sorry we can't"_

_"Just tell me why we can't" _Max pleaded

_"I already have!"_

_"No, I think you're scared. I'm sorry, I know it was soon and I know I should have asked you in a romantic setting with a gorgeous ring but I honestly love you and I know we can work"_

_"No we can't!"_ Lorelai was getting angry

_"Why Lorelai, I know deep down you love me"_

_"No I don't, I don't love you. I'm in love with someone else"_

At that moment, as those words came out both Lorelai and Max suddenly stopped both completely shocked. They both stood there in complete silence Lorelai's words running around their heads.

Finally Max spoke _"Oh, Ok... um I'm sorry I came here. I just... I just thought. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry and I'll go now."_ Max walked to the front door before he left he turned around _"He's a very lucky man, bye Lorelai" _and with that Max left with Lorelai still standing in the exact same position.

As Luke was passing Babette and Morey's house when he noticed a car in Lorelai's driveway, a car he'd seen before. Max, Max's car was in her driveway. He remembered from the last time Max was there. It was the night he told Lorelai how he felt. Max had showed up and he had left. He stopped he truck before her house. What was Max doing at Lorelai's. As he was sitting there when he saw Max walkout of Lorelai's, get into his car and drive off. Luke could feel the pangs of jealousy begin. Luke knew he was with Lorelai now but why was Max there? Luke took a few deep breaths. Pulled into Lorelai's driveway. He sat there for a minute then made his way to the front door.

The front door was open. He knocked softly and saw Lorelai standing in the living room.

_"Hey"_

The sound of Luke's voice snapped Lorelai out of the little world she was in and turned around _"Oh, hey"_

Luke noticed Lorelai's expression, she looked sad and she wasn't acting herself. _"You ready to go?"_

_"What ... um.. Luke I..no" _she sighed

_"Oh"_

_"No Luke it's just I'm not feeling well I think I just need to lie down. Can we do this another night?"_

_"Oh, yeah sure"_ Lorelai could see the hurt on his face but she just couldn't deal with this now _"Is there anything I can do for you"_ Luke asked

_"Thanks, I'll be fine. I'm just need to lie down for a while I think. I'll see you tomorrow"_

_"Yeah sure tomorrow."_ Luke walked towards the door. He thought about telling her he saw Max, asking why he was here but felt he already knew so instead he just said _"Bye" _and left.

He got in his truck and drove back home in a daze. He walked in to the diner through the back and went straight to his apartment. _'I knew it was too good to be true' _he thought to himself. _"Max is back in her life, he's smart and well educated, has a great job of course she'd pick him."_

Lorelai had eventually moved her self to the couch and was thinking about the events of the last week and the events of that night. _"I love Luke" _she said to herself. She was shocked. It was the first time she had said it out loud and really meant it. Yeah she had always loved Luke, he was her best friend but this time she realized she really and truly loved Luke... was in love with Luke as more than friends and the first time she said it out loud was to her ex.

Lorelai picked up her keys and drove straight to Sookie's house. She banged on the door _"Sookie, Sookie are you home please be home!"_

Sookie answered the door _"Hey honey what's wrong"_

_"Oh my god you are not going to believe my night," _Sookie ushered Lorelai into the house and they sat down.

_"What happened?"_

_"Ok, well Luke and I arranged to go out tonight" _Lorelai began

_"So why are you here?"_ Sookie interrupted

_"I'm getting to that"_

_"Sorry"_

_"Well ok so I'm ready for my date. There's a knock at the door and it's Max"_

_"Oh, what no"_ Sookie gasped

_"Yes and he's got flowers and he tells me he wants us to try again and he wants to get married and he loves me"_

_"Oh no"_

_"And he keep pushing me about being in love and why I can't marry him and then I just blurted it out that I love someone else"_

_"Oh who?"_

_"Luke Sookie!" _Lorelai said rolling her eyes

_"Of course"_

_"So how did Luke take it, you're here, did he not say it back, what am I saying of course he would of said it back... wait why are you here?" _Sookie babbled

_"I don't know. Luke showed up after Max left and I told him I wasn't feeling well and I needed to lie down and he left." _Lorelai sighed.

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"I was in shock, I love Luke. I mean we haven't even been on a date with him and I'm telling Max that I love Luke and I freaked. I love Luke, Argh why is it so hard for me to say"_

_"You don't seemed to…. to have a problem saying it now?"_

_"Oh no, I can say it...to myself, to you, to my ex but when Luke came I freaked"_

_"Honey listen you love Luke and Luke loves you this can only be a good thing"_ Sookie tried to reassure her.

_"I love Luke, I'm in love with Luke" _Lorelai whispered to herself. She turned to Sookie with a smile on her face _"I love Luke"_

_"Yes honey you do"_

_"I love Luke" _Lorelai said again.

Sookie laughed _"I think you're telling the wrong person, go and see him"_

Lorelai left Sookie and made her way to the diner but it was closed. She looked at her watch 8:05pm, he's closed early. Lorelai took out her cell phone and dial Luke's number. She waited for him to answer but he never did. She dialed again and again it rang out.

Lorelai picked up a small stone on the ground and threw it at Luke's window. Still there was no sign of him. _"Luke" _Lorelai called _"Luke I know you're in there". "Luke I'm not going until you talk to me. "Luke, Luke"_

Eventually Lorelai saw Luke's head pop out of his window _"Luke I need to talk to you..hey why weren't you answering your phone?"_

Luke replied gruffly _"Lorelai I know what you're going to say..it's ok"_

_"What, what's ok, what am I going to say?" _

_"You're back with Max, it's ok"_

_"What!" _Lorelai was shock. A minute a go she was excited, she wanted to tell Luke how she felt and now he was telling her he saw Max.

_"I saw him leave your house, You cancelled our date!"_

_"Luke I'm not with Max! Can you please just come down here and talk to me or do you want this whole town to hear our conversation" _

Luke sighed _"Fine"

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

Lorelai waited for Luke to open the diner and let her in. Luke slowly made his way down the stairs and to the diner door. He had made his decision that he wouldn't talk to her at all that night. He was too angry, too hurt and too afraid of what he would say to her and more afraid of what she was going to say to him. He was determined to go all night with out speaking to her, he would be braver in the morning but she always had a way of talking him into things. He could never say no to her.

He opened the door and she walked in and straight up to his apartment. Luke locked the diner, shook his head and followed her.

"_Well" _Luke asked gruffly with looking at her.

"_Well what?" _

"_You wanted to talk"_

"_Why are you so mad at me?"_

"_Why, gee I don't know. You tell me you want to be with me. We arrange a date, I see your ex leaving your house and then you cancel on me. You're probably here to tell me you're back with Max and you made a mistake about wanting to be with me"_

"_What! Luke just stop." _Lorelai yelled

"_Why are you yelling at me?"_

"_Ah gee I don't know because I come here and tell you I want to be with you, I ring you and we organize a date. It's not my fault Max showed up I didn't invite him ok. I told him to leave and he left. You came and I wasn't feeling well ok. I was stressed and upset and I just needed to be by myself for a while." "I told you I'd see you tomorrow. I told you I wanted to be with you. Does my word mean nothing to you Luke. Do you think I'd come here, tell my best friend I wanted to make this huge change in our relationship and then a few hours later decided it was a mistake and call Max back."_

Luke was now yelling as well _"Well what was I suppose to think? You cancelled on me after Max left and now you turn up here to tell me something I can only assume it's to tell me you're back with Max"_

Lorelai's voice grew louder "_This is not how this is suppose to do damn it! I came her to tell you I love you and this is what I get. Dam this is so hard. I can't do this" _Lorelai could feel the tears start to prick the back of her eyes. She turned to leave not wanting to let Luke see her cry. She was running towards the door when she felt a strong hand grip her arm and spin her around. Luke pulled Lorelai to his chest and held her tight while she cried. Luke kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear _"I'm sorry, please don't go"_ Lorelai continued to cry into Luke's chest.

Lorelai's crying eventually slowed and she lifted her head to look at Luke. _"I'm sorry"_

"_No I'm sorry. I reacted badly it's just..." _Luke shook his head; he had never been good at this. He took Lorelai hand and lead her to the couch, they both sat down.

Luke continued again _"It's just that this thing between us...I've been waiting for this for so long and when you finally said you wanted me I guess I just always thought it was too good to be true. I mean Max is a good guy he's got a good job, he's smart and you and Rory really like him. I just thought I couldn't compete"_

"_Oh Luke, yeah Max is a good guy and Rory and did like him but we love you. I love you" Lorelai looked deep into Luke's eyes. "I'm sorry I stuffed this up. Yes Max came over tonight I didn't invite him. He came to see if we could work things out. I told him we couldn't but he wouldn't let up and I ended up blurting out that I was in love with someone else. I guess it just freaked me out. I have always loved you as a friend, as my best friend and when it came out like that a released I loved you more than a friend, I realized I was in love with you and I freaked out a little. Not freak out like I was scared and wanted to run, although this is a little scary for me but scared as I blurted it out to an ex when I should be saying it to you." _Lorelai sighed and picked up Luke's hand and held it in hers _"I'm just scared"_

Luke pulled Lorelai to him and she sat on his lap. He held her tight. _"I'm sorry I just... I'm scared too. I guess I was more scared about us then I was willing to let myself believe_." Luke held her for a while then turned her in his lap to face him _"Lorelai I love you and I think I've always loved and yes I'm scared too but we can do this!"_ Luke looked at her _"Can't we?"_

Lorelai smiled and nodded, the tears falling this time were good ones _"Yeah, we can do this and Luke I promise I'm not going anywhere"_

"_Good 'cause neither am I" _Luke took Lorelai's face in his hands and look directly into her eyes _"I love you Lorelai"_

Lorelai smiled _"I love you too my big protective coffee god"_

Luke laughed and shook his head _"Have I told you that you're crazy?"_

"_Oh just one or two... million times but you know what they..." _Lorelai was cut off by Luke's lips on hers. They kissed until they were breathless.

Lorelai finally spoke _"Yep, Still Wow"_

"_Ah ha" _was all Luke could contribute.

They sat together for about half an hour talking and kissing and laughing and just being close and in love.

"_Hey Luke, I should probably go. Rory will be back from Lane's and we both have work tomorrow"_

"_Ok, let me walk you home"_

"_That'd be great"_

Luke walked Lorelai home in silence. It was a comfortable silence. They held hands and both thinking about what had just happened between them. When the reached Lorelai's house they stood on the front porch just standing in front of each other holding hands.

"_So, tomorrow... do you want to maybe try this date again?" _Luke asked

"_Luke I'd love to but tomorrow's Friday so dinner with the parents"_

"_Oh fun"_

"_Oh yeah, Fun. It's right up there with cutting off a finger or walking over broken glass or being poked with a stick... yeah it'll be great" _Lorelai sighed "_What about Saturday night_?"

_"Saturday would be great"_

They kissed and hugged and said their goodnights and Luke turned and went home.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"_Hey, you're still up_" Lorelai walked into Rory's room

"_Yeah just finishing off some things I didn't get to at Lane's." "So how was your night?_ Rory asked in a sing song voice, she then noticed the look on Lorelai's face_ "Hey mom are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's just been an eventful night"_ Lorelai said

"_Oh Mom, I don't want to know about your love life"_ Rory preteneded to cover her ears

Lorelai had to laugh _"No not that kind of eventful."_

"_So spill"_ Rory sat up ready to listen to her mother's story

"_Well it started with Max showing up here trying to convince me that we could work it out. I was expecting Luke and there was Max and he just wouldn't stop talking about us and how he loved me and how it would all work out between us. He pushed and pushed and I snapped and ended up yelling and him that I was in love with someone else"_

"_Oh how did he take it"?_

"_He left I think, it was all a bit of a blur and then Luke came and I freaked and told him I couldn't go out tonight. I told him I wasn't feeling well"_

"_Why would you do that"?_

"_I had just blurted out to my ex that I was in love with someone else. I just kind of hit me that this was it. This was the feeling, the thing I've always been looking for and it was with Luke. I can't explain it but I freaked. So Luke left and I went to Sookie's and we talked and I realized it was a good thing and I shouldn't run from it"_

"_She's a smart one. So did you see Luke, did he add to your excitement"_ Rory started raising her eyebrows suggestively trying to lighten the mood.

"_Oh yeah, so much eventfulness. Your idiotic mother tried to ring Luke who wasn't answering so I went to the diner and Luke was angry at me, I got angry at him and..."_

Rory cut her off _"Hang on, why was Luke angry at you?"_

"_Because he saw Max leaving and thought we were back together because I cancelled our date"_

"_Oh Mom is everything ok now"_

"_Yeah after the yelling and me screaming at him that I loved him we sorted things out and were good I think"_

"_I'm glad. So you told him you loved him hey?"_

"_Yeah, well yelled it at him but then we talked and he told me he loved me too and he admitted he was scared as well. We're going to get through this though. I think maybe Max turning up, as horrible as it all was finally made me see things clearly. I'm not going to run from this hon. I think this one may be it."_

Rory hugged her mother _"I'm happy for you mom. I'm sure everything will be fine and it'll all work out. Luke loves you and he's not going anywhere."_

"_Thanks sweets. I'm going to head up to bed I'm exhausted"_

"_OK night mom"_

The next night as Luke was finishing his cleaning ritual for the diner when the bells above the door jingled. He looked up and saw Lorelai standing in the doorway with her usual Friday night face on.

"_Hey how was dinner?"_ Luke could tell what the answer would be but asked anyway

"_Horrible"_ Lorelai walked into the diner and Luke walked towards her. Luke put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm, nice" Lorelai told Luke

"_You ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just the usual"_ Lorelai put on her best Emily voice _"Was that a joke Lorelai, What do you mean Lorelai, That wasn't funny Lorelai, Lorelai your such a disappointment and so on, just the usual"_

Luke sighed, he hated Lorelai being upset. _"How about a coffee and there's a donut with icing and sprinkles I was saving for a someone special"_

"_She didn't come in huh?"_ Lorelai asked

"_She has now" _was Luke's reply

Lorelai smiled _"That would be great."_

Luke kissed the top of her head again and let her go. He walked behind the counter and poured her a mug full of coffee and placed the donut on a plate and set it in front of her. He watched her as she took a long sip of her coffee and pulled her donut apart and started eating it, he noticed her mood lift immediately. _"Hmmmm that's better"_

"_Yes nothing like stomach rotting substances to make a person feel better"_ Luke said rolling his eyes. Although Luke gave her a hard time about what she ate and the amount of coffee she drank he knew he'd always cave in and give it to her and she knew it too.

"_So tomorrow?"_ Luke began

"_Yes it's the day after today"_ She was definitely feeling better

Luke rolled his eyes _"So I thought this date, I could pick you up and we could drive to Litchfield to see a movie?"_

"_You want to see a movie? I thought you didn't like movies?"_

"_If you don't want to go..."_

"_No, I'd love to"_

_Ok, I'll pick you up at Six and we can eat first as I'm sure you'll be hungry because you always are."_

"_That's a safe bet and I can't wait"_ Lorelai finished the last of her coffee and donut. _"I'd better go, I told Rory I was going for a walk and although I'm sure he guessed where I was heading I should get back home."_

They both stood up and Luke took her hand running his thumb gently over it. _"I'm glad you came by, I...um... missed you today"_ Luke added quietly, he was still getting used to being able to say things like that to Lorelai.

"_Really, I missed you as well."_ Lorelai leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips _"Thanks for cheering me up"_

"_Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Saturday rolled around quickly. Lorelai and Rory were upstairs preparing Lorelai for her first real date with Luke.

Lorelai had her hair and make-up done and was changing outfits for about the twentieth time.

"_What was wrong with that one?"_ Rory asked as Lorelai looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"_I don't know, it just didn't feel right. Argh this is so hard" _Lorelai flopped down on her bed.

"_Mom it's just Luke. Luke will think you look great in whatever you're wearing" _Rory reminded her.

"_I don't want to look great I want to amazing." _Lorelai pouted

"_Mom, you know what I mean. Luke doesn't care what you wear."_

"_This is too hard. I can't do this"_

"_Do what?"_

"_This, all of this" _Lorelai gestured to the pile of clothes sitting in the middle of the room

"_Mom what's really going on?"_

Lorelai sighed _"I... I don't know. It's just weird. I'm excited, I'm nervous, I'm all mixed up inside. I mean Luke & I. We've known each other forever, we're now dating although we haven't been on an official date, we've admitted to each other that we love each other even though we haven't been on a date. I'm just... when I went to see Luke last night everything was like it always was except there's now kissing involved. I love Luke, I do. I'm just not sure... I haven't felt like this before. It's just so much all at once."_

"_Mom calm down it's ok. Look it's just Luke. You've known Luke for ages and I think you've loved him for ages. Just relaxed and whenever you feel anxious just remember it's Luke and you're safe and Luke isn't going anywhere. Just talk to him"_

"_I know, thanks hon."_ Lorelai stood up _"Ok I can do this."_

Lorelai walked over the pile of clothing and pulled out a pair of black pants and a cream low neck top

"_What about this?" _Lorelai asked Rory holding up the items of clothing

"_Perfect"_

Lorelai changed, looked at herself in the mirror and nodded approvingly. She touched up her make-up, added some accessories and she Rory headed down stairs.

At 6:05pm there was a knock at the front door. Lorelai answered and saw Luke standing there in the outfit she had bought him weeks ago. _"Hi"_

"_Hi, you look amazing"_

"_Just what I was going for" _Lorelai smiled shyly. She turned around and kissed Rory goodbye and left.

The drive to Litchfield was done mostly in silence apart for a few safe topics like the weather, Luke asked about Rory & school. Lorelai would look over at Luke then look back out the window, Luke would do the same to Lorelai. Both wanting to say so much but not sure where to begin. Lorelai was staring out the passenger window when she suddenly turned to Luke _"Hey Luke, can you pull over?"_

Luke looked at her for a second and seeing that she was serious drove a little further then pulled into a shopping centre car park. He turned the engine off and looked over at her. Lorelai didn't say anything she just continued to stare out the window. Luke could feel his heart beat faster. He knew the drive was slightly awkward, not how he wanted the date to start off at all but now he feared Lorelai felt it and was having second thoughts.

"_Lorelai are you ok?" _Luke finally broke the silence

"_Ah yeah... no... Luke we need to talk" _Lorelai turned to face him

All the colour ran from Luke's face 'This is it' he thought to himself.

Lorelai noticed Luke's look of sheer panic and reached over and placed her hand on his arm _"Luke relax, not that kind of talk. It's just... this is weird. This... us... don't get me wrong I want this I do but it's just so much so soon."_

"_What do you mean?" _Luke had a feeling he knew where she was going, he felt it too, not quite sure how to act anymore.

"_It's just this is our first real date and yet we've already told each other that we love each other and I just feel there's all this pressure now."_

Luke let out a sigh of relief _"I know what you mean."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah, I mean I've wanted this for so long and now I have it and so much more I'm just not sure where the pace of us is"_

"_Exactly. This is like finding the perfect pair of shoes that costs more than I earn in a month and you keep going back to the store week after week trying them on, fantasizing about owning them and then when you've finally got enough money to buy you take them home and they are new but they don't feel new, they feel comfortable and like you've had them forever"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about" _Luke said rolling his eyes

"_It's just this is new but it's not new, like the shoes... I think that's what I was getting at. We are not new but us together is new even though it doesn't feel new. Does that make sense"?_

"_Everything but the shoe reference. Us together is new but we've moved so fast we've kind of skipped all the usual first, date stuff. We love each other but with saying that comes so much pressure"_

"_That's it! See you did get the shoe thing."_

Luke just rolled his eyes again

"_I just, can we take this slow? I mean yes we are in love and we do know each other so well but I just need to go slower on the together bit. I'm still getting used to all this. We need to be comfortable"_

"_We can go at any pace you like but you have to promise me one thing?"_

"_Ok, I'll let you buy me all the junk food in the world because you want to make me happy" _Lorelai said hopefully.

"_Yes I want to make you happy, but that's not it"_

Lorelai pouted slightly at the thought of not getting lots of junk food.

"_Promise me this isn't you backing out. That you want this and you'll tell me what makes you comfortable and tell me when you're not"_

"_I do want this and yes I will"_

"_Good"_

"_Good" _Lorelai leaned over and kissed Luke. _"Thanks"_

With the air cleared and both of them feeling more comfortable Luke pulled out of the car park and headed on to their destination both talking and laughing and just relaxed and happy to be with one another.

Luke pulled into the car park of a little restaurant.

"_Here we are"_

"_It looks really nice Luke"_

"_I actually haven't been here before but I've driven past a few times. It looked nice, clean and not too flashy just comfortable."_

"_It'll be great"_

They got out of the truck and walked into the restaurant. The inside was nice and simple and felt very relaxed. The owner walked them to their table, on the way Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's, Luke smiled at her and squeezed it gently. They were seated at a table for two, handed their menus and were left alone.

After a few seconds of looking at her menu Lorelai asked, _"So can I order for you?"_

"_What?"_ Luke looked at her confused

"_I want order your food for you, it'll be fun"_

"_Fun for who?"_

Luke thought for a moment_ "Ok, you can order for me..."_

Lorelai looked very pleased with herself raising her arms to do a little to cheer

Luke interrupted her little celebration _"Wait I haven't finished. You can order for me... if I can order for you"_

"_You're going to make me eat something green aren't you?" _Lorelai looked deflated

Luke didn't respond.

"_Fine but you have to have dessert, my choice"_

"_Fine" _Luke agreed

Luke picked up his menu reading aloud all the types of salads listed then moving onto on anything that sounded remotely healthy that Lorelai would never touch.

"_I can't believe I agreed to this" _She said shaking her head

"_Hey this was your game not mine" _Luke reminded her

"_Yeah well you should know me well enough to know that you should never agree to any of my games, especially when I haven't eaten."_

The waitress came over to take their orders. Luke pointed to the menu _"I'd like to order this for the lady please" _The waitress nodded and looked at Lorelai who did the same pointing out the dish she had picked for Luke. After they had ordered the meals Luke leaned his hand across the table placing it on top of Lorelai's.

"_Are you ok? You know... I mean.. feeling better?"_

"_Yes thanks, freak out over" _She felt Luke's hand on hers a familiar feeling of calm washed over her _"This is nice, just us together away from the town and everything"_

"_Yeah it is" _Luke agreed.

They talked about anything and everything until their meals were brought to the table.

The waitress put a plate down in front of each of them and when she left they both burst of out laughing. Lorelai had sitting in front of her a plate of beef lasagna and Luke a plate of vegetarian lasagna.

"_Great minds huh"_

Luke laughed. _"Yeah you changed what you were going to order didn't you?"_

"_Yeah well I could just see a plate of rabbit food in front of me" _She laughed

"_Yeah well I could see a plate of red meat, probably so rare it was still moving so I thought I'd play nice too."_

They ate their meals, Luke trying some of Lorelai's and Lorelai even eating some of the vegetarian one.

After they had eaten their meals they just sat and talked and laughed forgetting where they were or that life was going on around them, just being together made them forget about everything else.

"_So dessert?" _Lorelai finally asked

Luke looked at his watch realizing they'd been at the restaurant for a while _"We've missed the movie"_

"_What time is it?" _Lorelai asked

"_9:30"_

"_Well time flies when you're having fun hey"_

"_Yeah, we can have dessert then if you want some?"_

"_Hello Luke, stop think and remember who you're talking to"_ Lorelai pointed to herself and smiled

"_You're right, stupid question." _Luke signaled to the waitress who was walking past and asked for the dessert menus

"_Sorry we missed the movie" _Luke apologized

"_Don't be sorry, I'm having a great time. It's been a great first date"_

"_Yeah it has" _Luke agreed

"_We can see the movie next time"_

"_I look forward to it"_

"_So Mr. Danes, dessert. Can I ask have you ever had dessert and I mean real dessert. Vanilla ice cream with fruit doesn't count"_

Luke laughed _"Yes, believe it or not I have had dessert before."_

"_What were you Seven at the time"_

"_More like Four"_ Luke replied and they both laughed.

"_Well tonight my friend, you are having a real dessert"_

The waitress came back and Lorelai ordered a piece of double chocolate mud cake, with cream and cherries to them to share. The dessert was put in front of them a few minutes later. Lorelai picked up the fork cut off a small piece of cake, dipped it in the cream and fed it to Luke who took it without any hesitation.

"_So, no complaints... I knew you'd like it"_

"_I like it because of the person who's feeding it to me"_

"_Hmmm so that's the secret, I can get you to eat anything as long as I feed it to you. I see eggs, bacon and pancakes for you for breakfast tomorrow."_

"_Ok whatever you want to believe."_

They finished the dessert. Luke paid for the meal and walked hand in hand back to Luke's truck.

Luke opened the door for Lorelai who turned around in front of him. She leaned in and kissed him, Luke kissed her back. The kissed depended and Luke moved her gently up against the truck. Eventually they came back up for air.

"_Sorry"_ Luke said looking away from her

"_Hey mister you have nothing to be sorry about. I promised I'd tell you if I wasn't comfortable and that was definitely comfortable" _She said with a grin.

Luke kissed her again softly on the lips and they both got in the car. Lorelai looked at the clock _"11pm, wow it's late."_

"_Come on let's get you home"_

Lorelai shifted across the bench seat. Luke lifted his arms and Lorelai leaned in against him as Luke put his arm around her shoulder. They drove back home in the exact same position, Lorelai never feeling so comfortable, safe, warm and loved in her whole life. She was so comfortable she could feel her eyes closing, she was in that wonderful relaxed position between wakefulness and slumber. When Luke pulled up in front of her house he turned off the engine and lifted his arm. Lorelai grabbed it and pulled it back around her shoulders _"Not yet" _She said. Luke kissed the top of her head. _"Hmmm, nice" _Lorelai whispered.

Luke kissed her head again tightening his arm around her.

He moved slightly whispering in her ear _"Come on, we're home" _Lorelai just snuggled closer to him.

Luke opened the truck door and got out. He picked Lorelai off the seat and carried her in his arms to the front door. Seeing the light was still on in Rory's room he knocked slightly.

"_Hey Luke" _Rory said as she opened the door

"_She fell asleep on the way home" _Luke nodded toward Lorelai who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, a huge smile across her face.

Rory stood aside and Luke walked in.

"_She didn't sleep much last night. I heard her up early this morning, She was probably exhausted. And there's no waking Mom up once she's asleep"_

"_Well I'm glad it's not my conversation skills that made her fall asleep"_

Rory laughed.

Luke suddenly felt awkward. _"Um.. I should... should I... get her to bed?"_

Rory noticed that Luke looked a little uncomfortable _"Yeah you know where to go. I'm going back to bed to read"_

Luke walked up the stairs to Lorelai's room. He placed her on the bed, pulled her shoes off, pulled the covers back and them placed them over her. Luke noticed a notebook and pen on Lorelai's bedside table. He took the book wrote something on a blank page and placed it on the bed next to her.

He leant down and kissed her cheek.

Lorelai shifted slightly _"I love you Luke"_ she whispered

"_I love you too"_ He kissed her again and walked down the stairs. He walked towards Rory's room but felt uncomfortable going in.

"_I'll be off"_ He called from the hallway

Rory came out of her room _"Hey Luke"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks"_

"_What for?"_ Luke questioned

"_Everything. Everything you've ever done for us and for being here for us. I just want you to know I'm glad you and mom are together now"_

"_So am I"_ A smile playing across Luke's face as he heard Rory say "together". He'd never get tired of that.

"_And I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. I mean, like tonight with mom and everything I just want you to feel... I don't know... I want you to feel comfortable in this house with mom and when I'm here too. I like having you here." _Rory said shyly looking at the ground.

Luke was touched. _"Thanks Rory." _He wasn't quite sure what else to say but Rory could tell he was overwhelmed.

"_And anyway, you've done so many repairs here and rebuild so much of it, it's practically yours" _Rory added to lighten the mood

Luke laughed _"I'll probably see you tomorrow for breakfast?"_

"_I think there's a good possibility, night Luke"_

"_Night"_


	4. Chapters 14 to 19

**Chapter 14**

Lorelai woke the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. She stretched out across the bed then it hit her, she was still in her clothes from the night before. She didn't remember going to bed. The last thing she remembered was her wonderful date with Luke then curling up beside him.

"_Oh my god"_ she said out loud feeling panic rise in her _"Stupid Gilmore, Stupid"_ she chastised herself.

She started to worry... poor Luke, she had fallen asleep but she just felt so comfortable. She was about to get up when she noticed her notebook on the other side of the bed. She picked it up and read.

"_Good morning sleeping beauty,_

_Sorry I tired you out, I obviously didn't give you enough coffee. I'll rectify that when you come in for breakfast this morning._

_I had a great time last night_

_Love,_

_Luke"_

Lorelai smiled. This man was perfect.

Lorelai went down stairs to find Rory in the kitchen in her pajamas finishing off some homework.

"_Morning sweets"_

"_Morning mom, How was your date last night?"_ Rory asks innocently

"_It was great. Ah hon... I think I fell asleep on the way home. Where you here when Luke brought me home?"  
"Wow fell asleep... did he wear you out?"_

"_Funny, funny girl. No I fell asleep on the ride home... I was so excited about the date I didn't sleep well on Friday night and I was tired."_

"_That's what I told him,"_ Rory said

"_So you saw Luke?"_

"_Yeah I was still up when he carried you in. He bought you upstairs. I think he was a little embarrassed but I had a talk to him and everything's fine"_

"_What sort of talk?"_

"_I just wanted to know what his intentions were with my mother. I mean is this a long term thing or just a fling, I asked how the business was going and how will he support you in the life you wish to be accustomed...that sort of thing."_ Rory said trying not to laugh

Lorelai stopped for a minute, surely she wasn't serious.

Rory laughed at the look on Lorelai's face _"Relax mom, I just told him I was happy for the two of you and that I wanted him to be comfortable here."_

"_Don't do that, poor mommy almost had a heart attack. You know no teasing until I've had my coffee. But thanks I am glad you talked to him. You being happy as well means a lot to him"_

"_So how was your date?"_ Rory asked genuinely

"_It was great. Well after we had a little talk then it was great. He took me to a little restaurant in Litchfield and we just talked all night. It was great. I was so comfortable and we didn't have to go through all the getting to know you stuff. It was the best first date I've ever had."_ Lorelai smiled as she thought about the night before

"_Well Luke looked pretty happy too"_ Rory told her mother

"_Yeah he was. But I bet he wasn't too impressed with me falling asleep on him though. I'm so embarrassed about that."_

"_I'm sure he didn't mind mom." _Rory said with a laugh wiggling her eyebrows up and down

_"I'm going to have a shower and get dressed and head over to the diner. You coming?"_

"_Yeah I'll just finish this page then I'll get dressed"_

About half and hour later Lorelai and Rory entered the diner which was almost full. There were people everywhere and Luke was running around. He was so busy he didn't notice them enter. They took a seat at the only available table in the corner of the diner and watched him as he ran around with plates and cutlery, running from the kitchen to tables then back into the kitchen.

"_Wow look at him go"_ Lorelai said in amazement

Lorelai stood up.  
_"Where are you going?"_ Rory asked

"_To get some coffee, Luke is really busy and by getting my own coffee I'll be helping him out"_

"_I'm sure he won't see it like that"_

"_Hey when did you get here?"_ Both girls turned around when they heard Luke's voice

"_We've been here for hours and if you didn't look so busy I'd be offended that you didn't notice me"_ Lorelai pouted

"_We've only just walked in"_ Rory informed him

"_Sorry I'm just flat out. It's unusually busy today." _Luke told them

"_I was just saying that to Rory. I'll just go and pour my own coffee today just to help you out"_

"_Nice try but I can manage"_ Luke walked over to the counter grabbed two mugs and a pot of coffee. He walked back over to their table and poured them two mugs and took their orders. Luke walked back out a few minutes later and placed their food down in from of them. Just then Caesar called out to Luke.

"_I'll be back" _Luke told them

Rory and Lorelai ate their breakfast. Lorelai eyes wondering over to Luke following him as he made his way around the diner with plates of food and drink. Rory had finished her food while Lorelai still had half left on her plate.

"_Eating very slowly this morning mom. I wonder what could be distracting you?"_ Rory asked pretending not to know

Lorelai took her eyes away from looking at Luke and turned her gaze to her plate _"I don't know what you mean"_

Rory stood up and kissed her mother's cheek "_I'm going to go to Lane's. I'll see you home later, assuming you've finished eating your breakfast by then"_

"_Ha ha. Have fun at Lane's and I'll grab the video and supplies for tonight"_

"_OK bye"_ Rory turned back to her mother _"Hey, why don't you ask Luke if he wants to come and watch with us tonight"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah I think it'll be funny to see your face when I explain to Luke that you have a thing for the little guys on the screen. I mean how is he going to feel when he realizes he's competing with Oompa Loompas"_ Rory laughed

Lorelai gasped, _"You wouldn't dare"_

"_Bye mom_" Rory said as she left the diner.

"_Evil child"_ Lorelai called after her

Lorelai was finishing her breakfast when Luke came and sat next down to her.

"_Hey"_

"_Sorry about before"_ Luke apologized

"_That's ok. I can understand, the people of Stars Hollow want their food served by a hunky diner man, I know I do"_

Luke rolled his eyes.

Lorelai put her fork down _"Hey Luke, Have you got a second to talk?"_

_"Yeah do you want to go upstairs? I'll just go tell Caesar to cover for me"_

Lorelai made her way up to Luke's apartment while Luke went to talk to Caesar. He walked inside a few minutes later and shut the door behind him.

Lorelai walked up to him kissed him softly on the lips. _"I didn't get a goodnight kiss last night"_ Lorelai said then kissed him again. Finally she pulled away _"Hey Luke, I'm sorry about last night. You know falling asleep on you"_

"_It's ok"_ Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug

"_Can I make it up to you? Tonight Rory and I are going to stay home and watch a video, eat lots of junk food and we thought you'd like to come, you know for a movie night"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_And Rory won't mind?"_ Luke didn't want to intrude on their mother/daughter time

"_It was her idea"_

"_Um.. Okay. But I'll bring dinner."_

"_You don't have to"_

"_I want to"_

"_Ok great. Um say six?"_

"_Six is great"_

Luke leaned down and kissed her while running his hands up and down her back. Lorelai snaked her arms around Luke's neck and deepened the kiss. Luke moved his hands up her back and through her hair and massaging the base of her neck softly. Eventually they pulled apart breathless. Lorelai leaned in against Luke's chest trying to catch her breath, while Luke tried to settle his breathing, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Lorelai shut her eyes just concentrating on the sensation of Luke's strong arms around her and listening to his heart beating. He kissed the top of her head and Lorelai looked up at Luke. There's eyes met, locked in the moment. Neither spoke, their eyes saying more than words could. Luke took Lorelai's face in his hands and kissing her again. After a few moments their lips pulled apart again. Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his. _"Come on, someone has to get back to work"_ Lorelai started to walk towards the door not trusting herself to be alone with Luke for another second.

"_You want coffee don't you?"_ Luke laughed, relieved Lorelai was thinking what he was thinking...now was not the time.

"_You know me so well" _Lorelai smiled

They walked back down to the diner Luke pouring her a large takeout cup of coffee before she left.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_Mom?"_

"_Upstairs"_ Rory heard her Lorelia's voice call

Rory walked through the living room past the coffee table covered with every kind of junk food available for purchase. She climbed the stairs and peered into her mother's room. Lorelai was standing in her bathrobe staring at the piles of clothing around her room.

"_What happened?" _Rory asked looking at the state of the room

"_What do you mean what happened?"_ Lorelai asked

"_This mess. I mean I know you're not the tidiest person but you usually have a floor"_

"_I have nothing to wear"_ Lorelai pouted

Rory rolled her eyes _"This is becoming a daily conversation."_

"_No I mean I have clothes but nothing to wear for tonight"_

"_So I'm assuming you asked Luke and he's coming over?"_

"_Yes and bringing food but back to my problem. What do I wear; he's seen me in everything. I need new clothes. Lets go shopping"_

"_Now?"_ Rory asked confused

"_Yes now"_

"_What time did you tell Luke to come?"_

"_Six"_

"_At six. Mom it's 5:30"_

"_Yes"_ Lorelai looked are Rory who didn't say anything "_Stop looking at me like I'm crazy"_

"_Well if you'd stop acting crazy. Mom, I've never seen you like this. Last night I could understand the craziness it was your first date but tonight is just a movie and it's just with Luke"_

"_Ok get to the point"_

"_That is my point, it's just a movie, and there's no stress. And it's just Luke and I'll be there and Luke doesn't care what you wear and now I'm sounding crazy... it's like a disease"_ Rory took a breath "_OK these_ _jeans"_ she held them up for her mother _"and this top. Now put them on and get downstairs._" Rory ordered

Lorelai answered in her best childlike voice _"Yes Mom"_

"_If this keeps up don't expect me to be here before your next date,"_ Rory laughed. She started to walk out of the room then turned back _"Hey mom"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're really happy aren't you?"_

"_Deliriously"_ Lorelai answered with a goofy smile

"_Good"_ Rory existed leaving Lorelai to finish getting ready

At six Lorelai was finally ready and in the living room checking the pile of junk food making sure they hadn't left anything out. There was a knock at the door and Lorelai stopped. Her stomach flipped knowing who was on the other side. She walked to the door as quickly as she could and took a deep breath to calm herself before answering it.

"_Hey"_

"_Hey"_ Lorelai leaned in and kissed him quickly before leading him inside

"_I've got the food"_ Luke said holding up the bags of diner food.

"_Hey Luke"_ Rory said as she came out of the kitchen with plates and cutlery _"Smells good_"

"_Yeah, what'd you bring us_" Lorelai asked excitidly

"_Veggie burgers and fruit salad for desert"_

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other, then at Luke, then back to each other.

"_Did he just say what I thought he said?"_ Lorelai asked Rory

"_I don't know I'm in shock"_

"_He wouldn't be that cruel"_

"_Hey I'm here"_ Luke waved at the girls who had seem to have forgotten he was in the room "_And yes I'm kidding, I can't believe how easy that was"_

"_Now that was just cruel"_ Lorelai and Rory both pouted. Luke just laughed, _"The veggie burger & fruit is for me. Here beef burgers with the lot and chili fries and pie with ice cream for dessert for you"_ He said as he handed them the bags

"_Yay_" Both girls jumped up and down excitedly. Luke continued to laugh at how seriously they took their food.

The three sat down on the couch and ate their dinner. When they had finished Rory collected the plates and took them into the kitchen.

"_I can't believe you're going to eat all this crap"_ Luke pointed to the pile on coffee table.

"_Believe it babe"_ Lorelai said matter of factly. _"This is only a sample of what we usually eat but we didn't want to scare you"_

"_Thanks, I think"_

Rory walked back into the living room with drink refills. Then she walked over to the TV turned it on and put the video in. Lorelai moved around the couch trying to get the bet position and to get comfortable. Rory set her self up on the floor with some cushions leaving Luke and Lorelai the couch to themselves. With Luke at one end, Lorelai leaned up against him and spread out across the rest of the couch. The three watched the movie with Lorelai and Rory eating most of the junk food but Lorelai did manage to get Luke to eat some popcorn and a red vine.

"_Oh Mom...look"_ Rory pointed to the screen. Lorelai shot her a "don't even think about it" stare

Luke looked between the two of them_ "Care to share?"_

"_See the Oompa Loompas?"_ Rory started

"_You mean the little men?"_ Luke aked

Lorelai looked ayt her daughter _"Rory"_

"_Well you see mom..."_ Rory stopped and looked at her mother

"_So what about that weather huh?"_ Lorelai tried to change the subject

"_Mom has a 'thing' for them"_ Rory finished

Lorelai pouted at her daughter_ "Evil"_

"_But don't worry Luke, it's not as big as the thing she has for you"_ Rory turned back to watch the movie smiling leaving Lorelai looking slightly embarrassed. Luke smiled at her and leaned over and whispered in her ear _"I've got a big thing for you too"_

"_Dirty!"_ Lorelai whispered

Rory turned around hearing her mother giggle _"What?"_

"_Ah nothing"_ Luke replied, his face turning a bright shade of red when he realized what he had said.

Lorelai laughed at the look on Luke's face _"That's a lovely shade you're wearing there hon., really brings out your eyes"_

Luke looked away _"Just watch your little men will ya"_

Both the girls laughed.

When the movie was over and all the junk food consumed Rory stood up _"I'm going to bed. Thanks for dinner Luke_"

"_That's ok. Good night Rory"_

"_Night Luke, Night mom"_

"_Night hon"_

Rory turned to look at them and smiled _"See you both in the morning"_ she said before she turned and went to her room.

"_So"_ Lorelai turned back to Luke trying to ignore Rory's comment _"What did you think of the famous Willie Wonker?"_

"_It was good. I think I've seen it before with Liz when we were kids maybe_" Luke looked at her seriously _"So... um... Lorelai can I ask you something?"_

"_Okay"_ Lorelai answered worried about the tone in his voice

"_Should I be jealous of the little men, I mean how serious is this?"_ Luke asked with a smile

"_Luke"_ Lorelai hit him playfully

"_Just curios I mean if we're wlaking down the street and suddenly see one are you going to push me in the gutter and run after him and have little Oompa babies"_

"_Luke, stop"_ Lorelai said laughing

"_Lorelai Loompa – has a nice ring to it actually. Maybe I should be worried"_

Lorelai was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her cheeks. _"If you keep that up then yes you should be worried mister"_

Luke smiled at Lorelai, she was the only one who could bring this playful side out of him. The only one he felt comfortable enough around to let his guard down and just enjoy life. He watched her laughing and trying to catch her breath, he had done that to her, he had made her laugh that wonderful, contagious laugh that he loved. He watched her as she laughed out loud- her eyes sparkling. He looked at his hand in hers. She had picked it up when he was teasing her, lacing her fingers through his.

"_What?"_ Lorelai asked when she noticed him smiling at her

"_Nothing I'm just watching you"_

"_Yes, I'm so entertaining aren't I?"_ She said still laughing

"_You're so beautiful"_ Luke responded softly

"_So are you"_ Lorelai responded looking down at her hand in his, noticing how good it looked there. Lorelai looked up at Luke, her eyes meeting his. She leaned in and their lips met. Softly at first then becoming more passionate. Lorelai leaned against Luke as the kiss deepened. Luke leaned back on the couch with Lorelai now on top of him. Lorelai arms snaked around Luke's neck running her fingers along the bottom of his neck while Luke wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands softly brushing the exposed skin between her top and jeans. Luke felt her shiver against him as his hands moved slowly under her top and up and down her back. Both eventually pulled back looking into each other eyes. Without saying anything Lorelai stood up grabbed Luke's hand, pulled him off the couch and towards the stairs

"_Lorelai?"_ Luke said huskily

Lorelai just nodded and led him up the stairs

A few hours later Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled as she cane face to face with a sleeping Luke. Her arm was on his stomach his arm around her back and their legs tangled together. Her smile broadened as she thought back. She had led Luke up to her room, Luke concerned about Rory and they talked things though. Lorelai reassuring Luke that Rory was ok with this, they had talked about it earlier and she reminded him about Rory's little comment before she went to bed, it was Rory's way of letting him know she was ok with it all.

They made love and it was unlike anything Lorelai had ever experienced before. It was amazing, passionate and so full of love. Lorelai couldn't believe how wonderful and right everything felt. She couldn't help herself and leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Luke stirred and opened his eyes, a smile forming across his face "Hi"

He pulled Lorelai closer to him and kissed her.

Lorelai whispered in his ear _"Incase I didn't tell you enough over the past few hours, I love you"_

"_I love you too"_ Luke kissed her again and slowly closed his eyes

"_Wear you out did I?"_

"_Hmmmm"_ Luke mumbled

Lorelai studied his face for a few moments, his eyes shut, his features relaxed. Lorelai was so overcome with love and emotion she felt tears spring to her eyes, she sniffed a little.

Luke opened his eyes _"Hey what's wrong?"_ he ran his thumb across her face wiping away a tear as it ran down her cheek

"_Nothing I'm fine"_ Lorelai looked away embarrassed.

"_No tell what's wrong. Is it something I've done?"_ Luke asked

Lorelai could hear the concern in his voice _"No, nothing you've done it's just stupid. I'm just... I don't know. I guess I'm just so overwhelmed. I've never felt like this before... this... in love. It was a happy tear I promise"_

Luke smiled and kissed her. _"Come on lets go back to sleep"_

Lorelai nodded and settled back against Luke's chest and they both fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Luke woke and looked at the clock. 6:20. He had slept in. He hadn't planned on staying the night, which meant he hadn't organized for anyone else to open the diner. He smiled as he felt Lorelai stir slightly, her head resting on his chest. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed the top of her head. Lorelai opened her eyes when she felt Luke move under her.

"_Argh what time is it?"_

"_Shhh, go back to sleep it's early" _Luke said as he tried to untangle himself from her

"_Early sucks. Where are you going?" _Lorelai asked as she tightened her arms around him to hold him down

"_I have to open the diner"_

"_No it's too early to go anywhere. Stay"_

Luke stopped for a second. He knew he had to go and he was already late but when he heard her ask him to stay his stomach flipped. He couldn't move now, he'd waited so long to hear her say that to him. Luke relaxed back on the bed _"Just for 5 minutes, I'm already late"_

Lorelai moved her head back on his chest _"Hmmm.. Yeah... 5 minutes" _she murmured sleepily

Luke smiled and shook his head then closed his eyes when he opened them again it was 6:57. He hadn't meant to fall back to sleep. He slowly moved Lorelai off him as gently as possible. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and changed quickly. He sat on the end of the bed to put his socks and shoes on. He was about to stand up when he felt pressure on his back. Lorelai's arms hung over his shoulders as she leaned against him and kissed his neck._ "And where do you think you're going?" _she whispered in his ear between kisses.

"_I have business to run remember, I should have opened a hour ago"_

"_Uh ha" _Lorelai was still kissing his neck

"_And ... ah... I have to...go and... open" _Luke swallowed hard, he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"_As much as I would love to stay here I really... um...have to go. I have to open. I promise... next time I'll make sure Caesar is opening"_

Lorelai sat up _"Next time huh. What makes you think there'll be a next time?"_

_  
_Luke turned around, placed his hands at the base of her jaw, pulled her closer and kissed her deeply. Lorelai tried to pull away, pretending to be upset but she was soon lost in the kiss. Eventually they both pulled back panting "So next time?" Luke asked

Lorelai shrugged _"Maybe"_

Luke leaned in and kissed her again, when they pulled apart Luke raised his eyebrows. Lorelai nodded_ "Next time"_ she leaned in for another kiss. They both pulled apart breathless.

"_I really have to go" _Luke looked at her apologetically

"_Yeah I know. So what are you doing tonight?"_

"_Having dinner with a beautiful woman. The same beautiful women who's wearing very little clothing at this very moment"_

"_Hmmm and she may be wearing the same outfit tonight, all the rest of her clothing needs to be washed"_

"_No complaints from me. See you later" _Luke kissed her quickly

"_Bye" _Lorelai watched Luke walk out the bedroom. She flopped back on the bed, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Just after midday Lorelai entered the diner. She sat at the counter and waited for Luke. A minute later he walked out of the kitchen

"_Hey"_

"_Hey, you're not normally in for lunch"_

"_Yes well I kind of slept in this morning and was late for work so I had to go straight to the Inn thus missing my morning coffee served by the hunky diner owner so I've come in for lunch instead. I'm not sure why I was so tired this morning though?"_

Luke laughed and poured her a coffee_. "Do you want to go and see a movie tonight, I mean we didn't get to the theatre last time"_

"_I'd love that"_ Lorelai answered before taking a long sip of her coffee

"_Ok, I'll pick you up at six and this time movie first then dinner"_

"_Deal"_ Lorelai agreed

"_So the usual for lunch?"_

"_Yes please"_ Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang. Lorelai looked over at Luke expecting the usual shove towards the door. Instead he just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"_Hello" _

"_Lorelai this is your mother"_

"_Hi mom" _Lorelai mentally cursing herself for not checking her caller Id

"_Your father and I are going out of town tomorrow for a month, it's a last minute thing so there we won't be having Friday night dinners for a while" _Lorelai smiled, well maybe it was a good thing I answered she thought to her self

"_So" _Emily continued "We're having dinner tonight instead"

"_Who's we mother?"_

"_Your father, Myself, You and Rory of course" _Emily answered abruptly

"_Well mother we'd love to but Rory has a school thing tonight"_

"_Well I know that Lorelai I just spoke to her, she's coming by after. We'll have dinner and Rory can have hers when she arrives. She said she shouldn't be too late"_

"_So you shanghaied her hey" _Lorelai whispered

"_Sorry?" _Emily asked

"_Nothing. Mom I already have plans for tonight. So unfortunately..."_

Emily cut her off _"Lorelai your father and I are going out of town and you won't see us for a month the least you can do is attend a dinner with us before we leave. I mean if Rory can do it I'm sure you can too"_

Luke walked out for the kitchen and placed Lorelai's meal on the counter.

"_Mom I already have plans" _Lorelai said as she smiled at Luke

"_What plans?"_

"_Just plans ok"_

"_If you can't make it I want a good reason. Do you have a date Lorelai?"_

"_What, no mother I did not have a date."_ Lorelai sighed, _"Mom it's fine. I'll be there okay"_

"_No Lorelai don't put yourself out for us. I mean we're going to be out of town from the next month and you won't have to see us then, the least you could do..."_

Lorelai rolled her eyes _"Mom" Lorelai interrupted Emily's rant "I said it's fine. It's ok. I'll be there, and the men in white coats will be there. See you later mom"_

Lorelai hung up _"Argh"_

"_You okay?"_

"_No, my mother just rung to inform me that her and my father are going out of town tomorrow so Friday night dinner has been moved forward to tonight so I have to go to dinner and Rory's not coming until late because she has a school thing. Stupid school so I don't even have back up. At least this is the last dinner for a month."_ Lorelai took breath from her rant and looked at Luke_ "Sorry, this means we'll have to put tonight on hold"_

"_Okay" _Luke turned away from her

Lorelai heard the disappointment in his voice _"Luke, you know I'd prefer to spent time with you but there's no saying no to my mother, I'd never hear the end of it"_

"_I could... um.. Come with you, you know...as back up" _Luke offered

"_It's fine Luke, really"_

"_Okay"_ Luke turned, grabbed his cloth and began cleaning the counter.

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah.. Fine"_

"_You don't seem fine"_

"_I'm fine okay" _Luke replied shortly

"_Okay, well how about I come over after dinner?"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Luke what have I done"_

"_Nothing"_

"_I obviously have you've gone all monosybolic on me"_

Luke didn't say anything for a few seconds, then he looked at Lorelai _"Why don't you want me to come with you tonight?"_

"_What.. Luke I just... I'm just trying to save you from a painful experience, you should thank me"_

"_Right. Have you told you're parents about us?"_

"_No not yet"_

"_Are you going to tell them?"_

"_I hadn't planned on it"_

"_Why not?" _

"_It's just, Luke you don't understand. I just don't tell them things. Things get ugly when I share things with them"_

"_Sure, okay"_ Luke began cleaning the same piece of counter space

"_Luke, come on. Don't be mad at me. My parents have a way of ruining everything good, I just didn't want them to .. I don't know.. Do what they"_

"_Uh ha"_

"_Luke look at me please"_

"_Lorelai I'm busy, I have things to do and I don't want to have this conversation here in the middle of the diner"_

"_Luke, I can't believe you're mad at me"_

"_Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"_

"_Luke, No"_

"_Then let me come with you. We can tell them together. I'll be there for support"_

"_No, I don't want them to know, not just yet."_

"_You won't tell your parent's about us, you won't let me come to dinner with you tonight. I mean I love you Lorelai and I want to be apart of your life and that includes your parents. Weather you like it or not they are part of your life and I want to get to know that part of your life."_

"_Look, you have to see it from my point of view. I just don't want them to do what 'they do'"_

Luke through the cloth down on the bench. _"Fine Lorelai go to your parents. Don't tell them about me, don't tell them about us because there obviously isn't an 'us'. Do whatever you like" _Luke shouted then stomped up the stairs to his apartment.

"_Fine" _Lorelai shouted back and stormed out of the diner forgetting all about her lunch.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

That afternoon Lorelai was at home changing for dinner at her parents. She sat on her bed and picked up the phone. She started to dial Luke's number then hung up. She'd been thinking about it all day, she just wanted to call him, hear his voice but she wasn't sure he would talk to her now or ever again for that matter. She was mad at Luke for not understanding her side of things and she was mad at herself for not listening to Luke and letting him come. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? _"Who am I kidding" _She said aloud to herself. She sat there for a few more minutes tossing around the idea of just calling him. She picked up the phone again and once again put it down. Luke's words _"There isn't an us" _ringing in her ears. Suddenly she was angry again. _"Fine" _she said to herself. She stood up, finished getting ready then headed to her parents house.

In the diner Luke looked at the phone. He picked it up and put it straight back down again. He went upstairs to his apartment deciding it would be better to call her where it was private and quiet. He picked up the phone dialed half her number and put it down again.

Lorelai stood outside the Gilmore mansion, her fingers millimeters from the doorbell summoning up the strength to ring it. Lorelai took a deep breath in and pressed the bell.

A moment later Emily opened the front door

"_Lorelai you're late" _Emily told her daughter

"_Well Hello mother, how are you this evening? Yes, well I'm fine, thanks for asking?" _Lorelai said as she entered the house.

Emily just shook her head and shut the door behind Lorelai. _"Come into the living room when you're finished talking to yourself"_

"_Stupid stupid school"_ Lorelai muttered under her breath as she followed her mother cursing the place that had kept Rory from being her backup tonight.

"_So where's dad?"_ Lorelai asked as her mother sat opposite her.

"_Oh he's in his study, he'll be out soon"_

As if on cue Lorelai heard Richard's footsteps. Lorelai turned to the direction of the sound as her father entered the living room

"_Oh Lorelai when did you get here?" _

"A minute ago"

"_And when will Rory arrive" _Richard asked

"_She said she shouldn't be too late so she should be here soon" _Emily answered

"_Not soon enough" _Lorelai mumbled under her breath

Later that night Lorelai and Rory where driving back to Stars Hollow.

"_Argh thank goodness that was the last dinner for a month. That stupid school of yours. What's with having to stay back and do extra work?" _

"_What happened when I wasn't there?" _Rory asked her mother

"_The usual. First the awkward silence, then came Emily's criticisms, my charming wit, Emily's disappointment, more of my charming wit, Emily's death stares in my direction, then lots more silence"_

"_So the usual Friday night dinner then"_

"_Except it wasn't Friday and you weren't there trying to change the subject and save me from the evil Emily monster"_

"_I wasn't that late anyway, you were only there about half an hour by yourself"_

"_Yeah, well it felt longer" _Lorelai pouted

"_Hey mom, are you okay?"_

"_As well as can be expected after tonight"_

"_No I mean besides dinner tonight are you okay, you seem sad"_

"_Yeah I'm fine"_

Rory looked at her mother deciding whether or not to push it. _"Hey mom, why did you tell Grandma that you weren't seeing anyone?"_

"_What?"_

"_When you went to the bathroom Grandma told me you said you weren't seeing anyone and asked me if it was true"_

"_What did you say?" _

"_Well I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie to her but I did say you weren't seeing anyone."_

"_Well honey then you weren't lying"_

"_What... you're seeing Luke...aren't you?" _Rory asked confused

"_Well depends what you mean by seeing Luke. I've seen Luke anyone can see Luke all they have to do is go into the diner and you can see Luke" _Lorelai rambled

"_Mom what happened?"_

Lorelai sighed _"We had a fight"_

"_Want to talk about it?" _

"_Not yet. This is something I have to sort out myself"_

As Lorelai pulled into their driveway Rory noticed a motorbike waiting for them.

Rory looked at her mother _"Mom?"_

Lorelai noticed a figure sitting on the porch _"Christopher"_

Rory got out of the car and ran towards her father _"Dad"_ They hugged _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to visit my two favorite girls"_ He kissed Lorelai on the cheek _"So where have you two been?"_

Lorelai groaned _"Parents"_

"_Tonight?"_

"_They're going away so obligation Friday was moved forward a couple of days"_

"_So how long are you staying?" _Rory asked

_"Not sure. I thought I'd see how things goes"_

"_You're staying here tonight aren't you? _

"_If it's ok with your mom" _Christopher looked at Lorelai

Lorelai nodded _"Yeah, come on let's get inside"_

Inside Christopher and Rory caught up on things since Chris' last visit. Lorelai check the answering machine, no messages. She then went upstairs to change. She sat on the bed and stared at the phone. Luke hadn't called. Maybe he was serious; maybe it was really over between them.

Lorelai thought about Christopher and why he was back. Had he really changed, was he back for good? She suddenly forgot all about her fight with Luke and concentrated on Christopher being back. Maybe this time things would be different?

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Lorelai made her way down the stairs. She looked at Rory and Chris talking in the living room. Rory had made the couch up for him to sleep on. It was a nice sight to see her Rory and her dad smiling and laughing. Rory noticed her mother on the stairs. _"Come join the fun Mom"_

Lorelai walked down the rest of the stairs and sat on the couch next to her daughter. The three of them talked for about an hour before Rory announced she was tired and was going to bed. She said goodnight Lorelai and Chris and headed to her room.

Chris turned on the couch so he was facing Lorelai. _"I've really missed her"_

"_Well she's always here when you want to see her"_

"_I know, Thanks"_

"_I've missed you as well"_

Lorelai didn't say anything for a while. _"So why are you here?"_

_  
"I just really need to see Rory and you. I've missed you both"_

"_Chris"_ Lorelai began but Christopher interrupted her.

"_Look Lor, I know I haven't been around for Rory but I want to now"_

"_Chris you know you are always welcome in Rory's life I've never stopped that and I never will"_

"_I know, thanks and..."_ Chris looked at Lorelai _"and I want to be around for you too."_

"_Chris"_

"_No Lor let me finish. I've been searching all these years for something that was even close to what you and I have and why am I searching when I have it with you. We are so connected and been through so much. You know me better than anyone."_

Chris took Lorelai's hand in his. _"I want to be a family - you, me and Rory"_

"_Chris do you really? I mean a family is hard, it means being here for us all the time. It means being able to support yourself and us. It means all this"_ Lorelai moved her hands gesturing around the room._ "Can you do this, come home to this everyday. Alway be here in the same town?"_

"_Lor I... can. I know this is a lot to throw at you and I know I have a lot to make up for but I want to. I want to be here."_

Lorelai smiled and stood up. _"I need to think about this Chris and I honestly think you need to as well. I'm tired can we talk in the morning?"_

"_Yeah, sure"_ Lorelai kissed Christopher on the cheek _"Night"_

"_Night Lor"_

Lorelai went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed. Her head was spinning. She's waited so long to hear Chris say that to her. To be a family with him and Rory, she always clung to the hope that things would work out between them that Chris would eventually grow up. But now things had changed. When Chris held her hand she didn't feel anything and hadn't for some time now if she was being honest with herself. Lorelai sighed and fell back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything just for a few moments.

Lorelai woke suddenly and looked at the clock 6:01. She hadn't slept very well, waking every few hours and finding it difficult to get back to sleep so many thoughts running through her head. Chris had now said everything to her that she wanted him to say or what she thought she wanted him to say but now she knew she was wrong. She had been holding onto Chris as if he was a backup but now she knew there was nothing there. She knew the moment she kissed Luke, that was it for her. Lorelai knew she had to make things right.

Lorelai had a quick shower and changed. She made her way downstairs to find Chris sitting on the couch. 'Can't leave him hanging' she thought to herself. Lorelai sat next to Chris on the couch but Chris spoke first. _"Lor I'm sorry for what I said last night. I mean I do miss you and Rory so much andIt's just I didn't realize how much I miss you two until I see you again but... I think you were right."_

"_Right about what?"_

"_Look I woke up this morning and my first thought was getting on the bike and going for a ride and just riding. You're right. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can be tired down. As much as I want to be here for you I don't think I can." _Chris looked at her apologetically

"_I know"_

"_You know me so well. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up all those things last night and then take them back this morning."_

"_Chris it's ok. I wasn't completely honest with you last night"_

"_Honest about what?"_

"_I'm seeing someone. Well kind of... It's all a bit of a mess right now but I want to make it work."_

"_Oh... who?"_

"_Luke, he runs the diner here. It's only pretty new, well this thing between us is new but I've knownLuke for years.We're currently not speaking but I'm going to fix it"_

_"Not speaking hey and this is only new? Is he sick of you already?"_

_"Funny. No but it is my fault"_

"_Do you...love him?"_

Lorelai didn't even have to think about her answer _"Yes I do"_

"_He's very lucky. I hope he knows that. Now go and fix whatever needs fixing"_

"_Thanks Chris. Will you be here when I get back?"_

"_Not sure. I was going to take Rory for breakfast and then maybe take her to school on the..."_

"_No!" _Lorelai said knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"_Lor come on"_

"_No way. No way are you taking my baby, my only child on that all the way to Hartford"_

"_Okay. What about if we take it to getbreakfast?"_

"_As long as breakfast is no further than our driveway then fine"_

"_Ok, ok no bike"_

Lorelai moved in and gave Chris a hug. _"Take care and you are always welcome here you know that"_

"_Thanks Lor"_

Lorelai walked towards the front door _"Oh and can you tell Rorythat I've gone to see Luke and I'll see her tonight"_

"_Will do"_

"_Bye"_

Lorelai jumped into the jeep and took off. She looked at the clock 6:43. She dialed the number on her cell phone and waited.

Finally it was answered _"Hello" _

"_Mom it's me. Now I'm sure there is some sort of rule in the Miss Manners handbook about ringing someone before 8am but I need you to listen. I AM seeing someone. You know him Mom, it's Luke... he runs the diner."_ Lorelai could imagine thelook of disapproval on her mother's face_"Now I know what you're thinking, that he isn't good enough but he is. He has been in my life longer than anyone, he's my best friend and he has done so much for me and for Rory. He loves me mum and Rory and I love him and Rory loves him too."_

"_Lorelai"_

"_No Mom. I know you are leaving on your trip later today but I need you to be home for the next couple of hours. You always say I never share anything with you, never let you into my life well I'm going to. I'm going to let you into the most important and exciting thing to happen to meapart from Rory. I'm not doing this for me or for you. I'm doing it for Luke so please mom, please don't turn this into something negative. I'll see you soon"_

Lorelai hung up the phone beforeEmily couldanswer, she didn't want to hear her mothers' response she wanted to let her mother think about what she had said.

Lorelai pulled out of the front of the diner and took a deep breath, hopefully Luke would still want to be with her.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Lorelai walked into the diner she looked around but couldn't see Luke anywhere. Lorelai popped her head into the kitchen _"Caesar is Luke here?"_

"_He's upstairs" _Caesar answered

"_Thanks"_

Lorelai walked to the stairs and looked up. It was now or never. She climbed them slowly and quietly. When she reached the door she knocked softly.

"_Caesar I told you not to disturb me today just deal with whatever needs dealing with" _Luke's voice yelled out

Lorelai consider turning and leaving but stayed. Lorelai knocked again _"Luke, it's me"_

Lorelai waited, she couldn't hear anything. Had he heard her? Was he ignoring her? Then the door opened. When she saw Luke her breathing stopped, seeing him now, made her realize she'd missed him more than she was willing to believe.

"_You look nice" _Lorelai said gesturing to his jeans and sweater he was wearing, another of the sweaters Lorelai had picked out for him.

"_I was... going... to come and ...um... see you later" _Luke said not looking at her

They both stood there for a minute until Luke stood aside and Lorelai walked into his apartment.

They looked at each other again and spoke at the same time

"_I'm sorry"_

They both smiled

"_Lorelai" _Luke began

"_No Luke please. I don't admit I'm wrong very often mostly because I'm hardly ever wrong but... I'm sorry. I was scared and I trying to keep you out of that part of my life. I tend to do that, separate everything and well... I shouldn't. I'm scared and I was running and I know I promised I wouldn't but I did but I won't anymore. You are such and important part of my life and Rory's life and if you still want to be a part of it, I want you to be in all parts of my life." _Lorelai looked at Luke's face, trying to guess what he was thinking.

Luke looked into her eyes _"I do"_

"_Good. I hate fighting with you"_

"_I know"_

"_Are we okay?" _Lorelai asked in a whisper

Luke smiled and nodded. Lorelai walked over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist. _"I love you Luke I really do"_

Luke ran his hand through her hair "_I love you too" _Luke took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. After a while Lorelai pulled back, smiled and grabbed his hand. _"Come on"_

"_What? Where?" _Luke asked as Lorelai was pulling him towards the door.

"_Luke trust me ok. I want to do this"_

"_Do what?" _Luke asked confused

"_Will you just come on"_

Lorelai pulled Luke down the stairs. He asked to wait a second while he told Caesar he was going out and to call him on Lorelai's cell if there were any problems.

"_So, where are we going?" _Luke asked as Lorelai began driving towards their destination

"_Mexico"_

"_Lorelai?"_

"_I told you I want you to be apart of my life, every part of my life so we have a few stops to make. First my parents"_

_"What, Lorelai I'm not dressed right to meet your parents"_

"_Luke they've seen you before and you are minus the flannel today so you're fine"_

"_I want to make a good impression"_

"_You will."_

Luke suddenly felt extremely nervous. Yes he wanted to be included in her life but he didn't expect it to be like this. He hadn't really prepared for it.

Lorelai saw the look of sheer panic on Luke's face and put her hand on his thigh. _"Hon, you will be fine. I really want to do this and they're going away today so now is the only time. I don't want to wait."_

Luke still wasn't sure _"but I... I'm not ready to meet them like this"_

"_Luke trust me this is the perfect time. We'll drop in and say hi and then we'll leave. It's way better than a Friday night dinner where we are obliged to stay for drinks, dinner, desert and Emily's walk through of everything I've done wrong in my life"_

Lorelai pulled up in front of the Gilmore house. _"Here we are!"_

Luke looked at the mansion in front of him _"Where Buckingham Palace?"_

"_This my friend is where I grew up"_

Luke didn't say anything he just stared at the large building infront of him.

"_Come on"_

Luke got out of the jeep and took a deep breath trying to control his nerves. Lorelai took Luke's hand and laced her fingers through his. She turned to face him and kissed him. _"Just remember, I love you"_

Luke suddenly felt better, hearing Lorelai say that made everything seem fine. He began to calm down. Lorelai wouldn't let Luke know it but she was nervous as well. After her call to her mother and hanging up on her she was sure that Emily would be in fine form. Lorelai just clung to the hope that Emily had actually listened to what she was saying and she reminded herself they could leave at anytime if things got nasty.

Lorelai rang the bell and they both waited. The maid answered and let Lorelai and Luke in. She told them Emily was upstairs making sure she packed everything and that she would be down soon.

Lorelai lead Luke into the living room and then on a mini tour through a few other downstairs rooms.

Luke still hadn't said anything, he was trying to control his nerves and trying to take it all in.


	5. Chapters 20 to 27

**Chapter 20**

A few minutes later Emily walked down the stairs. Lorelai felt her heart stop beating as she waited for Emily's attack.

"_Luke nice to see you again"_ Emily said a little too cheerfully

"_You too Mrs. Gilmore"_

"_Call me Emily please"_ Emily turned to her daughter _"Lorelai"_

"_Mother... Where's dad?"_

"_He's in the study on a business call. I mean we leave in a few hours you'd think he'd want to make sure everything was packed and ready to go but no, can't stop him talking business"_ Emily paused _"Lorelai why don't you give Luke a tour of the house and I'll make sure the maid has our breakfast ready. Hopefully your father will be done by then"_

"_Breakfast?"_ Lorelai asked quickly

"_Yes. I thought you and Luke could join us for some breakfast if you wanted to. We don't have to leave for the airport for a few hours"_

Lorelai was apprehensive about having to sit through a meal, she turned to look at Luke.

"_That would be nice, thanks Mrs. Gilmore..ah ... Emily"_ Luke answered

"_Wonderful. I'll see you at the table shortly"_

Lorelai and Luke walked up the stairs_. "Sorry we have to sit through breakfast with them"_

"_Lorelai it's okay"_ Luke reassured her. _"I wanted to come to dinner, we'll have breakfast instead"_

Lorelai lead Luke through the hall and then opened the door to a room and turned the light on _"This is my old room"_

Luke looked around the room _"I can't imagine you in this room"_

"_Neither can I really. Not quite sure how I survived"_

"_It's just..."_

"_...like it belongs in a museum"_ Lorelai finished

Lorelai took his hand and lead him into another room _"Now that was my room about 20 years ago and if you thought that was bad have a look at this"_ Lorelai flicked the lights on _"This is Rory's room"_ she announced.

"_What?"_

"_This is the room my mother had done for Rory a few months ago so she had somewhere else to stay if she wanted to"_

Luke laughed,_ "I can't image Rory in here. It's very..."_

"_Pink, lacey, scary"_ Lorelai tried to help

"_All of the above"_ Luke laughed

"_Come on we'd better get back downstairs, the sooner we eat the sooner we can leave."_

Emily and Richard were talking at the bottom of the staircase and stopped when they saw Luke and Lorelaiwalking hand-in-hand down the stairs.

Luke let go of Lorelai's hand to shake Richard's_ "Nice to see you again Mr. Gilmore"_

"_Nice to see you again Luke"_

The four walked into the dining room.

The maid brought out a breakfast smorgasbord and placed it in the middle of the table.

"_Wow Mom, what a spread!"_ Lorelai said as she looked at the huge plates of food spread across the table.

"_It looks great"_ Luke added

"_Thank you both now sit..sit"_

The four of them ate breakfast and talked about Richard and Emily's trip, they talked about the diner. Lorelai just sat back on watched as Luke talked to Richard and Emily. She smiled at how natural it seemed to see Luke sitting opposite talking to her parents. Richard and Emily both seemed to have accepted Luke. This may have been the best meal at the Gilmore house she could remember.

When Emily had first got off the phone to Lorelai she wasn't sure what to think. But something Lorelai said got to her, Lorelai was letting her into a part of her life and Emily decided to give it a go. And seeing them together, Emily could tell they really cared for one another.

After breakfast Richard and Emily walked Luke and Lorelai to the door and said their goodbyes. Luke & Lorelai were walking back to the car when Lorelai pulled her keys out of her purse _"Do you want to wait in the car I just have to ask my mother something... ah... Rory wanted to get their return date and I forgot to ask"_

Luke took the keys _"Okay"_

Lorelai walked back to the front door and rang the bell. The maid answered and Lorelai walked inside as Emily was making her way into the foyer to see who it was.

"_Lorelai. Did you forget something?"_ She asked surprised to see her back

"_No, I just wanted to say... Thank you"_

"_Well you said it meant a lot to you" Emily replied_

Lorelai nodded _"It did"_

"_Well we'll see you for dinner when we get back"_

"_Have a good trip"_

Lorelai turned to leave then heard Emily say,

"_And tell Luke he is welcome to come to dinner as well"_

"_Thanks mom"_

Lorelai could tell Emily still wasn't quite sure about Luke but she was making an effort. Lorelai let it go, knowing the more time her parents spent with Luke the more they'd get to know and love him.

Lorelai got back in the car and looked at Luke. Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug _"Thank you"._

"_No thank you. Thank you for making me do this. You were right, it wasn't that bad."_ Lorelai admitted

"_Wow. Twice you've admitted I was right in the one day"_

"_Don't get use to it buddy"_ Lorelai pointed at him

"_So where to now?"_ Luke asked.

"_We have to make a quick stop at a supermarket and then it's back to the Hollow"_

Lorelai drove to a supermarket in Hartford and looked at Luke._ "Do you want anything?"_

"_I'll come with you"_ Luke began to get out of the car

"_No Luke, you have to stay here"_

Luke looked at her confused _"Why?"_

"_Because I only have to get a few things. I'll be really quick"_

"_Lorelai you're not going to make me sit in the car park are you. I'll feel stupid"_

"_If you're a good boy and wait here, I'll buy you a lollypop!"_

Luke rolled his eyes _"Lorelai"_

"_Please, I'll be so fast, super fast, in and out like a flash. If you shut your eyes and open them again I'll be back... you won't even know I'm gone."_

"_Yes I will, there'll be more air in the car"_

Lorelai got out of the jeep _"Well just for that, you can stay in the car"_ Lorelai poked her tongue out at him at shut her door.

Luke wound down his window calling out after her _"But you said I couldn't come in anyway"_

Lorelai kept walking towards the store.

"_Crazy" _Luke mumbled to himself and smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Lorelai ran into the store and grabbed a basket and made her way through the aisles. She grabbed items off the shelves and threw them into the basket. She made her way to the junk food picking up a few bags of chips, bags of sweets and chocolates. Then made her way to a section of the store, which was relatively unfamiliar to her. She picked up a carrot and looked at it. _"How many of these things am I supposed to get?" _She asked to no-one in particular. Then she asked the carrot _"Do you know? ... Didn't think so." _Lorelai picked up four carrots, a few apples, some lettuce and made her way to the checkout. She paid for her items and returned to the car.

"_See I wasn't long at all_" Lorelai said to Luke as she threw the bags over her shoulder and into the back of the jeep.

"_What's in the bags?"_Luke asked as he tried to reach back

Lorelai slapped his hand away._"No looking Mister"_

"_Is that lettuce I see? I didn't think you knew what lettuce was"_

"_Yes Luke, it's that annoying thing you insist on putting in my burgers. There's also carrots and let me tell you they were no help at all" _Lorelai said as she started up the car and drove out of the car park.

Luke thought about asking her what she was talking about but had known her long enough to just let it go. It was simpler that way.

The drove back to town and pulled into Lorelai's driveway and that's when she realized she'd forgot to tell Luke and important part of her night.

Luke looked up and saw it to. The bike was still there and as if on cue Christopher walked out of the house closing the front door behind him.

Luke turned to look at Lorelai. Lorelai was mentally kicking herself for not telling Luke that Chris had turned up. She had planned on telling him as soon as they made up but was caught up in the excitement of the morning.

"_Luke" _Lorelai began trying to read his face. _"Um... I meant to tell you but I forgot"_

Christopher just stood on the steps of the porch watching the two in the jeep. They weren't getting out and Lorelai looked a little stressed. Christopher wasn't sure if he should go up to them, go back inside or just get on his bike and ride off.

Luke was still looking at Lorelai _"Um.. Ok, quick version now, I'll explain when he's gone okay. Chris turned up here, he stayed the night but he slept on the couch. He came to see Rory, nothing happened between us and I told him about you and Luke please say something."_

"_Can we talk about it later, I feel like an idiot just sittinghere with him looking at us"_

Lorelai got out of the car again mentally berating herself for putting them in this situation. Maybe if she had of shown him the items in the bag first things would have been better. Who was she kidding? She had made a huge mistake by not telling him but she wasn't internally keeping it from him it's just when she was with Luke no one else existed.

Luke got out of the car and the walked towards Christopher. Christopher walked down the front steps until the three were standing in the middle of the lawn.

"_Hey I just walked Rory to the bus and now I'm going" _Chris said to Lorelai. Then he looked at Luke

"_Hey, Christopher Hayden" _Chris put his hand out to Luke

Luke shook it _"Luke Danes"_

"_Well I'm going to go, thanks for letting me crash on the couch and for the stuff with Rory"_

Christopher hugged Lorelai and then got on his bike.

Christopher looked at Luke _"Take care of her"_

Luke nodded _"I will" _Lorelai took Luke's hand in hers and they watched Christopher drive away.

Lorelai turned to Luke _"I'm so sorry"_

Luke nodded and they walked into the house.

"_Luke" _Lorelai tried again

"_It's ok"_

"_No it's not. Look please I have to tell you. I want you to know everything"_

Luke sat on the couch and listened to Lorelai talk about Chris showing up after their fight and how he said he's missed both her and Rory and he wanted to be family with them. Luke felt the knots of jealousy in his stomach. Lorelai could tell what she was saying would upset him but she wanted to be completely honest with him. She went on to tell him how she knew he didn't really mean it but it didn't matter because even if he did all she could think about was Luke. Lorelai told Luke she was going to tell him but when she saw him all thoughts about anyone else disappeared and she was excited about him meeting her parents that she just forgot, adding that it was probably a good sign she forgot as it proves she doesn't think about Christopher at all. When she was finished Luke took her hands in his.

"_Lorelai it's ok. He's Rory's father and he should be in her life. I understand why you didn't tell me.."_

Lorelai interrupted "I didn't not tell you on purpose"

"_Hey I know. It's ok. I believe you"_

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him, the kiss deepened then suddenly Lorelai pulled away jumped up and ran out the door.

"_What the?"_ Luke said. He sat there for a few seconds trying to work out what had happened. He stood up and was walking towards the door when Lorelai came running back in with the bags of shopping.

"_Lorelai?"_

"_I want to show you what I bought"_

Lorelai excitedly ran into the kitchen calling for Luke to follow her. When Luke walked in Lorelai had started to unpack the contents.

Luke stood next to her.

"_These you know about, they're vegetables"_ She said holding them up to Luke

Luke rolled his eyes _"Thanks for clearing that up"_

"_These go in our fridge" _Lorelai said pleased with herself

"_Okay"_ Luke said slightly confused

"_Luke!"_ Lorelai said annoyed that he hadn't got the significance of the vegetables _"There are never vegetables in this house because Rory and I won't eat them meaning the vegetables are in the fridge for..."_Luke looked at her blankly

"_Ok" _Lorelai returned to the bags and pulled out a blue toothbrush, shampoo and socks.

"_What?"_

"_Well Luke there's something I'm trying to tell you here... I'm actually a man" _She burst out laughing at her own joke. Luke had to laugh when she did, it was infectious

"_These are for you" _she said handing them to him "_They're for you... to keep here" _She said smiling at him

Suddenly it hit him.

"_Lorelai, you didn't have to..."_

"_I know but I wanted to. I want you to be a part of my life and that means I want a repeat performance of the other night" _she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. _"And when you stay over I want you to have your own things like a toothbrush and socks and I'm sure you don't want to use my shampoo and smell like flowers all day"_

Luke was overwhelmed. For years he had watched her with other men and wished it were him, wishing she knew how he felt and wishing she felt the same way about him and now she did. Luke couldn't think of the appropriate thing to say. So he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss which Lorelai returned snaking her arms around his neck. When they pulled back for air, Luke looked deep into her eyes _"I love you so much"_

Lorelai smiled feeling her heart flutter, she'd never tire of hearing him say that. _"I love you too". _Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him through the house. _"Come on, let's put your stuff away and them add some of your clothing to the pile of my clothing on the floor."_

Luke couldn't help adding a _"Dirty"_

Lorelai giggled _"I hope so"_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

A few hours later Lorelai drove Luke back to the diner promising to come by after work, then she headed to the Inn.

Just after 4:30pm that afternoon Rory came trudging into the diner, still in her school uniform with her backpack over one shoulder. She sat down at a table and sighed. Luke immediately brought her over a mug of coffee.

"_Bad day?" _Luke asked as he placed the coffee in front of her.

"_Just long, lots of after school things"_

Luke nodded

"_Has Mom been in yet, she said she'd meet me here?" _Rory asked

"_No not yet"_

"_Ok, I might just start on my homework"_

Luke nodded again and turned to walk off. He turned back to face Rory asking softly. _"You know… if it's too noisy down here, you can study upstairs"_

"_Thanks Luke" _Rory said touched by his offer_. "It's ok, it's not that hard and I'll stop as soon as mom gets here but thanks"_

"_Okay"_

The diner phone began to ring and Luke walked over and answered it.

"_Luke's"_

"_Hey"_

"_Hey" _Luke's voice said softly

"_I'm stuck here for about another half an hour. You see, I was late into work this morning"_

"_Ah ha"_ Luke smiled as he thought back to why she was late

"_So I had a bit to catch up on. Is Rory there?"_

"_Yeah she just arrived about 5 minutes ago."_

"_Can you let her know I'll be there as soon as I can"_ Lorelai sighed

"_Sure. Are you okay?"_ Luke asked concerned

"_Just tired. Didn't sleep much last night, long day today. I just want to go home and sleep for three weeks"_

"_I'll have lots coffee ready for you"_

"_Bless you. Bye"_

"_Bye"_

Luke hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. He came back out with a small plate of fries and walked over to Rory's table. _"Your mom called, she going to be about half and hour"_

"_Ok"_

Luke put the fries down in front of Rory. _"Just to hold you over until then"_

"_Thanks Luke"_

Luke nodded and headed back into the kitchen

When Lorelai entered the diner she walked straight up to Rory, sat down and placed her head on the table

"_Long day?"_ Rory asked the mass of hair covering the table

"_Yeah, so tired. Too tired to move… need coffee" _Lorelai tilted her head to the side and noticing the empty plate next to Rory _"You started with out me?"_

"_Luke bought me over a plate of fries so I didn't pass out from hunger waiting for you"_

Lorelai smiled at Luke's thoughtfulness,he really was amazing.

Just then Luke walked over with a pot of coffee. He filled a mug for Lorelai and then refilled Rory's.

"_Hey"_ Lorelai said perking up

"_Hi. You hungry?"_

"_Ah always. I'll have the usual"_

"_Me too"_ Rory added

Luke rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"_So much homework tonight?"_

"_Not all that much. I got most of it done so I'm going to Dean's for a while after dinner. Are you and Luke going out?"_

"_Not sure"_ Lorelai said as she sipped her coffee.

Luke returned with their food and they ate and chatted about their respective days.

"_So tomorrow night … any plans?"_ Lorelai asked her daughter

"_Yes, lots of Mommy/Daughter catch up time"_

"_Yay"_ Lorelai cheered

When they had finished Rory said she was going home to change and head to Deans. Lorelai went to pay for their meal.

Luke noticed Lorelai rummaging around in her purse _"Put your money away, it's no good here"_

"_No Luke I'm going to pay. The occasional free meal is fine but I'm not going to let you feed me everyday"_

"_I do feed you everyday"_

"_You know what I mean… not for free" _Lorelai put her money down on the counter. _"So what time does your boss let you off?"_ She asked as she leaned on the counter batting her eye lashes at him

"_Well I'm on good terms with the boss at the moment so anytime I like"_

"_Wow you must have done some good sucking up there mister." _Lorelai laughed, _"So you want to come over?"_

"_You're not too tired?"_

Lorelai pretended to be shocked _"What Luke, what are you saying. Too tired for what?"_

Luke blushed _"I just meant.. Maybe you wanted to go straight to bed" _Luke tried.

Lorelai giggled _"Dirty"_

Luke's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red _"Lorelai you know what I mean. That maybe you wanted to go home to sleep … alone… because you are tired"_

Lorelai was still giggling at the look on Luke's face, trying to get himself out of the hole he'd dug. Luke looked at her laughing _"Actually, no that's right. I don't think I can come over after all. I have to um count the toothpicks. Make sure we have enough"_

"_No Luke, I'm sorry."_ Lorelai tried to contain her laughter. _"You know I love to tease you"_

"_Ah ha"_

"_Please" _Lorelai begged

"_Okay, I'll be over in an hour"_

Lorelai blew Luke a small kiss. He looked around embarrassed making saw no one was watching.

"_Bye"_ Lorelai said as she walked out the door.

Chapter 23

When Luke arrived at Lorelai's she was sitting on the porch steps, coffee mug in hand.

"_Hey what are you doing out here, it's cold" _Luke asked helping her up

"_I was waiting for you"_

"_Yeah, but outside?"_

"_Well, I was all cozy and warm on the couch but I found myself falling asleep so I came out here to wake myself up. No chance of falling asleep out here." _Luke rolled is eyes at Lorelai's logic.

As they were walking inside Lorelai yawned.

"_Hey if you're that tired maybe I should go. You know, let you go to bed"_ Luke quickly added_ "alone… because you need sleep"_

Lorelai giggled _"Luke"_

"_I'm serious, you look so tired"_

"_Please stay Luke… Pretty please… I'll be your best, bestest friend in the whole wide world" _Lorelai said in a sing-song voice

Luke looked at her seriously and spoke quietly _"You are my best friend"_

"_And you're mine" _Lorelai reply with equal seriousness. Both moved forward and kissed deeply. Luke pulling Lorelai closer to him while Lorelai wrapped her arms around his back. Eventually they pulled back and smiled at each other. Lorelai continued to stare into Luke's eyes as she lifted her arms and ran her fingers through Luke's hair then gently pulled is head forward for another long, lingering kiss. Their lips parted as they tried to regain regularly breathing patterns. Lorelai rested her head against Luke's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Luke wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on her head.

After a few minutes Lorelai lifter her head and looked at Luke _"Hi" _she said shyly

"_Hi"_ Luke said with a laugh. Lorelai grabbed his hand and led him to the couch and they sat down.

"_So, how was work after I left"_ Lorelai asked still holding Luke's hand as he ran his thumb over it softly.

"_All down hill after you left"_

"_Awwe because you missed me?"_

"_No because Taylor came in yabbering about putting up posters for some stupid town event and then Kirk came in talking about another great business opportunity or something, I tuned him out after the first few words"_

Lorelai laughed _"See there are worse customers then me. Next time you complain about me and my coffee addiction and my incessant talking, just you remember this moment… So you want to watch some TV?"_

"_Okay"_

Lorelai grabbed the remote _"Lay down" _Lorelai ordered as she started to flick through the channels.

Luke did as he was told. Grabbing a pillow for under his head then laid his head down. Lorelai lay down next to him, moving as close to him as possible. Luke put his arm around her and watched as the channels changed quickly. After a few minutes Luke put his hand on hers _"Are you going to pick one?"  
"There's nothing to watch" _Lorelai said continuing to flip through the channels. Eventually Lorelai settled on a channel. There was nothing she really wanted to watch but she was too comfortable to move and put a video on. Luke and Lorelai lay snuggled together just enjoying being close. Lorelai could feel her eyes slowly closing.

"_Hey Mom, I'm home" _Rory called as she entered the house just after 9pm. _"Mom" _Rory called again as she walked into the living room. She suddenly stopped when she saw a leg sticking off the side of the couch. Rory looked at sight in front of her and smiled. Luke and her mother were asleep on the couch. Both facing the TV. Luke arms around Lorelai's stomach and Lorelai's hand on top of Luke's. Rory tiptoe to the hall closet grabbed a blanket and headed back into the living room. She gently placed the blanket over the sleeping couple. Luke stirred and opened his eyes, noticing Rory he jumped slightly

"_Rory…um... hi"_

"_Hey Luke"_ Rory whispered _"Sorry didn't mean to wake you I just thought you two might get cold" _she said gesturing to the blanket that was on them.

"_Ah… thanks"_ Luke didn't know where to look. He knew Rory washappy with them dating but he was embarrassed that she had found them asleep. He had planed on going back to his place before Rory got home. _"I should get going_" Luke said trying to figure out how to move without waking Lorelai.

"_Luke, it's ok..stay. I'm sure mom wants you to and you don't want to incur the wrath of Lorelai for waking her up. She's not exactly friendly when she gets woken up." _Rory laughed thinking about Lorelai first thing in the morning. Rory couldn't really talk, she was almost as bad.

Luke wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to stay but he also wanted to go. _"Um"_

"_Luke it's fine…stay_" Rory said sincerely

"_Okay thanks. Night"_

"_Night Luke" _Rory said before heading into her room.

"_I'm glad you decided to stay" _Lorelai's voice said a few seconds later.

"_Lorelai were you awake?"_

"_Not the whole time, just for the last part"_

"_Which part?"_

_"When Rory put the blanket on us... and remind me in the morning to talk to that girl 'Wrath of Lorelai' indeed" _Lorelai pouted

"_Why did you pretend to be asleep?" _Luke asked

"_Because I knew if you knew I was awake you wouldn't of stayed and beside it's fun to watch when you're uncomfortable."_

"_I wasn't uncomfortable it's just… well… getting caught by your teenage daughter?"_

_"Luke we weren't doing anything and beside remember Rory told you she wanted you to be comfortable here… so chill" _Lorelai said as she grabbed his arm and pulled it around her tighter.

"_Seeing you're awake shouldn't we go upstairs"?_

"_My, my Luke, you certainlyare obsessed with my bed aren't you"_

Luke rolled his eyes_ "You really are annoying when you first wake up"_

Lorelai stood up _"Fine. For that, I'm going to bed and you can stay on the couch"_

Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him _"but I love you anyway_" Luke addedbefore kissing her deeply.

Lorelai stood up and pulled Luke up with her. She then stood on the couch and told Luke to turn around

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm tired and I can't make it up the stairs. I want a piggy back"_

Luke decided it was too late and he was too tired to argue so he turned around and Lorelai jumped on his back. And hung her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw then sucked on his earlobe.

Lorelai was still kissing him as Luke made his way quickly up the stairs going as fast as he could, not sure how long his legs would hold out to her wonderful torture.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Early next morning Luke got up slowly so not to wake Lorelai. He dressed and was about the walk out of the room but turned and looked at Lorelai's sleeping figure. He couldn't help himself, he walked over to her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He watched her for another minute then dragged out the door.

Later that morning, after over sleeping, Lorelai headed straight to the Inn for a meeting.and spent the rest of the morning there. She had planned on heading to the diner later that afternoonuntil Sookie being Sookie slipped with the knife and needed Lorelai to take her to the hospital.

In the diner Luke spent the day staring at the door hoping Lorelai would come in. He knew she was busy, she had a business to run too but he hoped she'd have a few minutes to spare.

The phone rang in the diner, taking Luke away from his daydream.

"_Hello" _Luke answered gruffly

"_Hi, it's me"_

"_Hi" _Luke's voice softened immediately. _"How are you?"_

"_I'm ok. I'm at the hospital"_

"_What, Lorelai are you okay? What happened? Do you need me to come?"_

_"Luke, calm down it's Sookie. She cut her hand. She's just here to get stitches"_

Luke sighed with relief

"_It was sweet of you to worry though"_

"_Yeah.. Well… you know"_

"_Nicely put"_ Lorelai laughed, _"Oh I have to go Sookie's coming out. I'm going to drop her off at home then I'm going to pick Rory up from school. We're having a mother/daughter night tonight"_ Lorelai said excitedly

"_That'll be nice" _Luke said trying not to sound disappointed

"_Hey I have to go. Call me when you've finished work?"_

_"Yeah. Bye"_

"_Bye"_

That night after watching three movies, eating a huge amount of Chinese food and even more junk food, Lorelai was lying in bed willing the phone to ring. About 5 minutes later it did

"_Candi's house of Fun" _Lorelai answered

"_Yes, I'd like to make a booking please. Someone tall, blonde and can we be discrete I don't want my girlfriend to know"_

"_Hey" _Lorelai said pouting

Luke chuckled, she really was easy to tease sometimes. _"Oh you sound nice, I want you"_

"_Better but not quite mister"_

"_So how's Sookie?"_ Luke said trying to change the subject

_"Only three stitches this time. We're very proud of her. How was your day?"_

"_It was okay. I missed you today"_

"_I missed you too"_ Lorelai said sadly.

"_How was your night?"_

"_I ate too much."_ Lorelai said rubbing her stomach _"Hey Luke, come over"_

"_What? Now?"_

"_Yeah, I miss you. Come over"_

"_Lorelai I can't. It's late and I have to get up early"_

Lorelai didn't say anything she just stuck her bottom lip out

"_Don't pout" _Luke added

"_I wasn't"_

"_Yes you were, I know you and pouting doesn't work over the phone"_

"_What about begging. Does begging work?"_

_"Sometimes, but not tonight"_

"_Please, please, please, please" _Lorelai tried

Luke wanted to cave. He hated saying no to her and he wanted nothing more than to see her but he did have to go to bed. It was getting late and he had to get up at 4am for an early delivery.

"_Please, please, please, please" _Lorelai was still going _"Please I really, really miss you"_

"_Hey I miss you too but I can't. I'll make it up to you"_

"_Oooh .. how?"_

"_Well I noticed your front lawn needs to be mowed. I thought I could come over and do that tomorrow"_

"_and then you can mow my…"_

Luke interrupted her _"Don't even finish that. Geez I knew you were going to say that"_

Lorelai giggled. _"Well if you're gonna talk dirty"_

"_Lorelai, that's not what..."_

Lorelai interrupted him _"I was going to work from home tomorrow morning, I'd love you to come over."_

"_Okay see you then. Night"_

"_Night"_

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table working on papers for the Inn when Luke knocked on the back door, opened it and walked in.

Lorelai jumped up, almost running over to him without saying a word and kissed him passionately. They pulled back breathless and smiled at each other.

Lorelai hugged Luke tightly. _"Wow, one day apart and I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too"_ Luke said hugging her back.

"_You want a drink?"_

"_I'm fine thanks"_ Luke said as he sat down in the chair Lorelai was sitting in minutes before.

"_Paper work, fun"_ Luke said looking at the papers on the table. Lorelai grabbed a glass of water and then sat on Luke's lap. _"Oh yeah... lots of fun" _she sighed.

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai middle as she leaned against him.

"_I thought I'd let you finish this and I'll start on the front yard."_

"_No"_ Lorelai out her hands on Luke's arms that were still around her middle._ "Stay please"_

"_Sooner I start, sooner I finish, sooner we…."_

Luke didn't get to finish his sentence as Lorelai was pushing Luke out the door. _"Go... scoot…hurry" _Lorelai giggled

About half and hour later Lorelai had finished her paperwork and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed out the front door. She watched as Luke pushed the mower across the lawn dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his flannel absent. Lorelai sat on the steps and admired Luke's physic, watching the muscles on his arms as he walked across the lawn.

"_Hey. How long have you been sitting there?"_ Luke asked as he walked over to her.

"_Not long. Just admiring the view"_ Lorelai smiled at Luke and handed him the bottle of water.

"_I'm almost done. I just want to clean up that pile of leaves over there then I'll come in" _

"_And have a shower first"_ Lorelai added.

Luke took a sip of the water then made his way over the mess of leaves. Lorelai watched him for a bit then stood up to go back inside when she heard Luke shout.

"_Argh"_

"_Luke"_ Lorelai ran over to him.

"_Ouch, dammit"_

"_Luke what's wrong?" _She asked concerned

"_Nothing"_ Luke replied as he walked toward the house

"_Luke what happened?"_

"_I got stung by a bee okay"_

"_Where…" _Lorelai stopped when she noticed the way Luke was walking, pulling at the back of his jeans. _"Luke"_ Lorelai tried not to laugh

"_Where did it bite you?"_

"_Have you got anything for bites?" _Luke asked ignoring her

"_Luke"_ Lorelai grabbed his hand._ "Are you allergic to bee stings? Do you want to go to the doctor?"_

"_No I've been bitten before just never.."_ Luke didn't finish as Lorelai had burst out laughing

She calmed down a bit and finished for him_ "Just never on the bum?"_

"_Yes and it's not funny"_

"_Oh honey I know. I'm sorry. I'll go grab something for it. Go sit down"_

Luke starred at her

"_Sorry, ok just um go upstairs and lay face down on the bed, I'll be up in a minute"_

Luke walked awkwardly upstairs and Lorelai followed a minute later.

"_Gimme a look" _she said walking into the bedroom armed with creams and band aids

"_Lorelai!"_

"_What are you going to do this yourself? I have to make sure the sting's out"_

"_Look I can do it okay" _Luke snapped. Lorelai handed him the contents in her hands and he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He came out a few minutes later and found Lorelai sitting on the bed. Luke grabbed her hand _"Sorry I snapped at you, it's just so humiliating_"

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah fine. It's not too bad, it'll hurt for a few hours but I'll be fine"_

Lorelai stood up and hugged him. _"Anything I can do?"_ she asked sincerely

"_No it's okay"_ Luke pulled Lorelai into a hug. He could feel her moving against his chest_ "You're still laughing aren't you?"_

"_I'm sorry. It's just... I suddenly got very jealous of the bee"_

"_Lorelai" _Luke rolled his eyes

"_I mean I can't blame it aiming for there, you have a great rear-end"_

"_Lorelai"_

Later that afternoon Luke & Lorelai were in the kitchen talking when Rory walked in.

"_Hey sweets, how was your day?"_

_"Hi Luke"_

_"Hey Rory"_

"_Got an A on my paper and finished most of my article for the Franklin so a good day. How was yours?"_

Luke looked at Lorelai, his eyes begging her not to say anything. Lorelai burst out laughing

"_What happened?"_ Rory looked between Lorelai and Luke _"Come on spill"_ Rory said sitting at the table

Luke knew she was going to tell the story to Rory eventually, they shared everything_ "Go on"_ he said shaking his head

Lorelai sat down at the table next to Rory _"Well my hunky, hunky boyfriend here"_ Lorelai said pointing to him, Luke began to turn red "Well he was out in the yard doing all the manly stuff for us poor hopeless girlies when he got bitten by a bee"

"_Awwe poor Luke"_ Rory said pulling out the chair on the other side of her "_Do you want to sit?"_

Lorelai burst out laughing again _"Um, he can't sit honey"_

"_No" _Rory put her hand over her mouth "_Does it hurt?"_

"_No, only my ego does"_

"_Are you okay now?"_ Rory asked hoping she wouldn't follow her mother and laugh

"_He's fine, we got to the bottom of it"_ Lorelai said laughing

That was it, Rory couldn't help herself _"Mom, don't be so cheeky"_ Rory laughed

"_Geez"_ Luke rolled his eyes at them and started top walk out of the room

Lorelai grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the kitchen, She hugged him tightly _"Hon, we're sorry we'll just butt out now"_ Both the girls started laughing again.

Luke decided to end this once and for all _"Yes okay it's funny. I get it but the next person to laugh won't get any coffee from the diner for a month._

"_Okay I'm done"_ Rory announced. _"Really"_

"_Yeah"_ Lorelai added._ "Sorry but it is a little funny"_

"_Yeah for you maybe"_

Lorelai gave Luke a kiss _"Sorry Hon"_

Rory stood up _"Luke are you ok now?"_

"_Yeah, thanks Rory"_

"_What are you up to now sweets?"_ Lorelai asked her daughter

"_I've got some study to do, then I'll probably call Dean"_

"_And talk all lovey dovey to each other"_ Lorelai added

Rory pointed to her mother _"You can talk"_

"_Yeah well… I'm the mother._" Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory playfully _"I'm going to walk to the diner with Luke then I'll bring a pizza home"_

"_OK Cool" _Rory headed to her room while Luke and Lorelai headed outside

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Rory headed to her room while Luke and Lorelai headed outside.

They walked hand-in-hand across Lorelai's yard when they heard a voice yelling after them.

"_Oh no"_ Luke said as he pulled his hand out of Lorelai's. Lorelai gave him a look.

"_Hey dolls"_ Babette said standing in front of them.

"_Hey Babette_" Lorelai answered her with a smile _"What can we do for you?"_

"_Just wanted to see how you two crazy kids were. Haven't seen much of you around lately but then again with a new romance there are lots of other activities that will keep you inside"_ Babette said as she nudged Lorelai

"_Geez"_ Luke said turning a slight shade of red

Babette continued _"Nothing to be embarrassed about Doll, you're both young and good looking, I'm sure…" _

Lorelai cut her off _"Okay well Babette we really have to go. Luke has to get back to work"_

Babette wiggled her eyebrows _"I'm sure he does sugar"_

Luke rolled his eyes.

"_Bye Babette"_ Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and began walking towards the diner

"_Oh, so cute"_ They heard Babette shout after them

"_This crazy town"_ Luke said shaking his head

"_Oh Hon they're harmless, just excited for us" _

"_Yeah I know" _

"_But"_ Lorelai began_ "If you don't want them talking about us… then… well there's a simple solution... we could… always not be together"_ Lorelai waited for his reaction

Luke was shocked surely she wasn't serious, then he caught her smile, she was teasing him again.

Luke sighed _"Maybe you're right"_

Lorelai slapped him playfully _"Hey"_

"_What you suggested it?" _Luke laughed

"_Yeah but you are supposed to say, "No way Lorelai, I love you so much, you are beautiful and I don't want to break up with you... oh and you can have all the coffee you like" _Lorelai said with a smile

Luke stopped and stood in front of her. He grabbed both her hands, held them to his chest and looked deep into her eyes _"Lorelai, I love you so much, you are special and beautiful and amazing. You are the best thing to ever happened to me and I'm never, ever letting you go"_ Luke kissed her gently _"How was that?_

"_Waaaaaay better than mine"_ Lorelai said as she felt her eyes begin to well up. She put her head against his chest.

"_Again with the crying"_ Luke said with a laugh

"_Well, that was so sweet"_ Lorelai said looking at him _"I still can't get over it"_

"_What?" _

"_You! You're just this tough guy, monosybolic guy to everyone else but you're different around me, not that I'm complaining, I love it."_

"_Yeah.. Well…just how I feel"_ Luke said shrugging

"_I'm glad"_ she said hugging him tightly _"and I feel the same about you too, you know amazing, special, not letting you go"_

"_Good"_ Luke took her hand and they walked back to the diner_. "Hey thanks"_

"_For what?" _Lorelai asked looking at him

"_For not telling Babette about the bee sting, I mean, when she came over I was sure she knew...heard me yell or something" _

"_Yeah well, she was too preoccupied thinking aboutour bedroom activities, I'll save the bee tale for another time"_

"_Hey, I meant it about no coffee. The bee is never to be mentioned again"_

"_Yeah, yeah"_ Lorelai said with a smile

At the diner, Lorelai leaned over the counter and watched Luke pour her a large takeaway cup of coffee.

"_Hey thanks for today"_ Lorelai said as she accepted the coffee _"You know, clearing the yard and stuff for me and spending the day with me"_

"_Anytime"_

Lorelai giggled _"And thanks for…" _

"_Don't say it"_ Luke warned

"_Say what?"_ Lorelai asked innocently

"_Don't mention the you know what" _Luke said sternly

"_No… what?"_

Luke rolled is eyes at her

"_Ok, I gotta go"_ Lorelai leaned back over the counter and kissed him _"Luke…?"_

_"Yeah"_

"_Thanks for bee-ing the best boyfriend" _Lorelai giggled as she left the diner

"_Lorelai"_ Luke called after her and shook his head.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

_"Mom... Mom" _

_"hanamaganafsh" _

_"Mom wake up!"_ Rory tried again, shaking her mother _"Mom"_

_"What?"_ Lorelai said half asleep

_"I slept in, I'm not going to make the bus can you drive me to school?"_

_"Ah.. yeah... how long have I got?" _Lorelai asked her eyes still closed

"_20 minutes."_

Lorelai sat up rubbing her eyes _"I was having the best dream"_

_"Was it about Luke?"_ Rory asked smiling

_"Maybe... why?"_

_"Cause you were smiling when I woke you up. And I'm guessing it was about Luke or Bono or coffee?"_

Lorelai smiled thinking back to her dream

_"Was it dirty?" _Rory asked giggling

Lorelai blushed slightly _"No"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Hey aren't you running late for school"_ Lorelai pointed out trying to change the subject

_"Oh, I'm going to the shower"_ Rory said as she ran out of the room

_"Ok"_ Lorelai thought about her dream and Luke. He took up most of her thoughts now a days. He was the last thing she thought of at night and the first thing she thought about in the morning. He was even in most of her dreams. Lorelai sighed as she looked at the other side of her bed. She'd never thought about her bed having two sides before but now one was definitely Luke's and even though they had only been going out a short time, Lorelai missed waking up next to him. She dragged herself out of her daydream and quickly dressed.

Downstairs Lorelai called out to Rory _"Hon, how long have we got?"_

_"We have 3 minutes" _Rory said looking at her watch

_"Just enough time for a pop tart and coffee to go" _Lorelai said walking into the kitchen.

_"So Friday night and no dinner at Grandma's what are we going to do with ourselves?"_

_"Oh that's right" _In all her thoughts of Luke Lorelai had forgotten they were off the hook tonight. Suddenly the day looked better _"Um, lets head to Vegas and put all our money on red" _she said excitedly

_"Or we could go to Hollywood and see if we can stalk a celebrity" _Rory added

_"Or.."_

They both looked at each other _"Takeaway and movies?" _They said in unison

_"When did we become so boring?"_ Lorelai asked with a pout

_"I don't know." _Rory sighed

_"Ok lets have a think about it and I'll meet you here after school and we both have to have a terrific plan for tonight"_

_"Deal"_

The girls grabbed their pop tarts and mugs of coffee and headed out the door.

Later that afternoon Lorelai entered the diner.

"_Hi"_ she said to Luke as she walked towards the counter

"_Hey, I was wondering if you were coming in today"_

"_I had to take Rory to school this morning then I went straight to the Inn but I had to come in here, you know, to see you"_

"_You mean for coffee?" _Luke added

_"You got me"_

"_So, what you doing tonight?"_ Luke asked pouring her a mug full of coffee

"_Well, what aren't I doing tonight?" _Lorelai said trying to sound enthusiastic

"_So nothing?"_

"_Nothing" _Lorelai pouted_ "Rory and I were trying to come up with something fun to do" _

_"Well... um, I though maybe we could... go to.. um.. if you wanted, there's a Carnival on in Woodbury and I thought maybe you wanted to go?" _Luke asked

_"Oh my god, that is the best idea... but wait… I can't believe you suggested that. I didn't think that would be your thing" _Lorelai looked at him curiously

_"It's definitely not my thing but I thought you'd enjoy it so I can handle it for a night... Ah... and of course Rory too and Dean if she wants... I thought we could all go"_

Lorelai jumped up and ran around the counter and threw her arms around Luke who looked slightly embarrassed as people in the diner watched on.

_"That is the best idea ever. Oh my god I love you" _Lorelai kissed him _"Thank you"_

_"It's just a carnival"_ Luke said trying to quiet her down _"not a big deal"_

_"It's not just the carnival, it's you going because it'll make me happy and thinking of Rory as well."_

_"It's no big deal, just a carnival"_ Luke repeated

"_Who are you? and what have you done with Luke?" _Lorelai giggled

"_And just so we're clear I'm not getting my face painted or playing those stupid games and win crap that you could buy for a quarter of the price at the shops"_ Luke ranted

"_Ah there he is" _Lorelai laughed. She gave him a quick kiss. _"We'll meet you here at 5:30"_

"_Ok bye"_

When Rory arrived home from school Lorelai ran to the door.

"_Ok what did you come up with for tonight?" _She asked her daughter

"_Nothing" _Rory sighed

"_Good because we have the best night planned"_

"_Oh what?" _Rory said excitedly

"_Well Luke came up with a great idea for us – Me, Luke, you and Dean - to go to the carnival in Woodbury" _Lorelai said bouncing on the spot

"_There's carnival, how did we not know about this?" _Rory asked excitedly

"_I don't know, we're slipping. So come on, ring Dean and let's get ready" _Lorelai said pushing her daughter towards the phone

Rory grabbed the phone as Lorelai was heading towards the stairs. She stopped and turned towards Lorelai _"Wait, Luke came up with this idea?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Luke, diner Luke? How did you get him to agree to it?"_

_"No, it was his suggestion. He thought we'd like it"_

"_Wow he's got it for you BAD"_ Rory said giggling

Lorelai blushed a little _"Come get moving girly, we've got a carnival to get to"_


	6. Chapters 28 to 34

**Chapter 28**

At 5:30pm Lorelai, Rory and Dean entered the diner.

_"Lukey" _Lorelai called out _"We're here"_

Luke walked out of the kitchen _"Don't call me that"._

Lorelai just giggled at him. _"Can we go now please?"_

_"Yeah, let me just tell Caesar"_ Luke said then walked back into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes.

Lorelai grabbed onto Luke's arm smiling _"Can we go now"_ She asked bouncing up and down like a child

Luke had to smile at her excitement.

Lorelai looked at Rory _"I can't wait to play the games..."_

_"... And the rides..."_ Rory added

_"...Oh cotton candy,"_ Lorelai continued

"_Yes we have to have that"_ Rory agreed

Luke and Dean looked at girlsthen ateach other. _"And this was your idea?"_ Dean asked Luke.

Luke shook his head _"What was I thinking?"_

Once they arrived, Lorelai and Rory dragged Luke and Dean around to all the different stalls. After filing up on hot dogs, ice creams and other junkfood Rory and Dean went off on their own agreeing to meet up with Luke and Lorelai in an hour.

Luke and Lorelai strolled arm-in-arm along the sideshow alley.

"_Thanks for tonight" _Lorelai said moving closer to Luke _"It was so nice of you to suggest this, I'm having the best time"_

Luke smiled and kissed her _"Anything for you"_

Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled _"Luke"_

_"No" _he answered quickly

_"But you just said…"_

_"No way"_

_"Just one?"_

_"No"_

_"Please Luke, for me?"_ Lorelai asked batting her eyelashes at him

"_Lorelai"_

Lorelai could tell he was about to cave, so she kept going _"Please Luke"_ She kissed him softly _"because you love me?"_

"_Just one"_ Luke said caving, he really couldn't deprive her of anything she wanted.

_"Yay…ok which one?"_

_"You choose but remember, just one" _Luke said in his usual gruff voice

_"Fine"_ Lorelai said scanning the games. _"This one" _Lorelai giggled as she pointedto the one she'd chosen.

_"No!"_

_"Come on"_

_"No. You're doing that on purpose. I'm not playing a game that requires me to pick a yellow rubber ducky out of water. Look, it's a kids game"_

_"You said ducky"_ Lorelai giggled before continuing _"But the number on the bottom gets you a prize and you'll look so cute amongst the 4 years old" _Lorelai laughed

_"Lorelai"_

_"Ok, ok... Oh I know"_ Lorelai grabbedLuke's hand and pulled him towards the strength tester _"This one"_

Luke sighed; this one was a little less embarrassing than the last game, just a little. _"Fine"_

Luke paid the guy and grabbed the hammer.

Lorelai began to instruct him _"Ok you have to hit the spot there with the hammer as hard as you can and..."_

_"I know"_ Luke said as he swung the hammer over his shoulder, the swung it back and slammed it down on the mark. Ding, ding, ding, ding the lights and sirens went off as Luke's hit sent the float to the top.

_"Well done"_ The guy behind the stall said _"You have pick of the top shelf"_

Lorelai jumped up and down _"Oh my god Luke, I knew you were strong but wow"_

_"Just pick something please"_ Luke said embarrassed by all the commotion

_"I want the gorilla"_ Lorelai said excitedly

The man from the stall handed Lorelai a huge stuffed gorilla toy _"He's so cute" _she said hugging him

As they walked away Lorelai continued to hug the stuffed toy. _"He's so soft and cute and I love him. I think I'll call him ... Graham yeah Graham Gorilla."_

_"It's just a stupid toy"_

_"Is someone jealous? Lukey my big strong hero you don't have to be jealous of Graham, you' re much cuter"_

_"Glad to hear it"_ Luke said rolling his eyes

"_And less hairy, and stronger and taller, and a better kisser" _Lorelaiadded looking up at him. Luke took the hint and leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they pulled back trying to catch their breath Lorelai leaned her head against Luke's chest _"Defiantly better"_

Luke and Lorelai strolled hand-in-hand with the Gorilla on Lorelai's hip like a baby. Lorelai spotted Rory and Dean and pulled Luke over to them.

"_Rory, look" _Lorelai said holding the Gorilla up to her daughter.

"_Wow, he's huge and so cute"_ Rory said hugging him _"How'd you get him?"_

"_Luke won him for me" _Lorelai said hugging Luke _"He's so strong"_

"_So what did youname him?"_Rory said still hugging the toy

_"Graham Gorilla" _Lorelai answered proudly

_"Cute"_

"_Hey remember he's mine."_ Lorelai pointed to her daughter

Dean looked at Luke, then at Rory and Lorelaifussing over the toy, then back at Luke. Dean then turned and stormed off.

_"Dean" _Rory called after him_ "Where are you going?"_

"_To win you a gorilla" _Deancalled over his shoulder.

Rory and up to him and put her hand on his arm _"Hey I was only joking, I don't want one"_

"_I want to win you one, look at all the little crap you've got, you deserve a big toy" _Dean said holding up a small bear and the over-sized novelty glasses they had won. Dean continued to walk to the strength tester. Rory turned to look at Luke & Lorelai then followed Dean.

"_Oh no, that doesn't look good" _Lorelai said grabbing Luke's hand and walking after her daughter.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Lorelai and Luke turned up at the Strength tester as Dean was swinging the hammer back, he swung forward and hit the mark. It went ¾ of the way up then back down again.

"_You get the pick of the middle shelf"_ the man said pointing at the toys in the 2nd row

Dean turned and looked at Luke standing there clutching the gorilla _"Give me another go"_ he said pulling more money out if his wallet

"_Dean you don't have to, I don't want one"_ Rory said

"_I want to get you one. It can't be that hard, I mean if Luke can do it anyone can." _

"_What?"_ Luke said stepping forward

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's arm, Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai, her eyes pleading with him to leave it.

Dean tried again and again it didn't reach the top.

"_Dean"_ Rory said softly

Dean ignored her as he paid for another go. Rory looked at her mother hoping she'd know what to do.

"_Dean"_ Lorelai and Rory said at the same time

"_Just leave me to do it"_ Dean snapped at them

They both jumped back slightly caught off guard by Dean's tone.

"_Hey"_ Luke jumped in. Dean's face began to grow red _"Luke it's none of your business"_ he yelled at Luke

"_It is my business, you don't speak to anyone like that, especially not ladies and especially not your girlfriend" _

Lorelai grabbed Luke's arm again and pulled him back. She whispered, _"He's just a kid, he's angry"_

Lorelai put her other arm on Rory's shoulder and guided her back slightly. They watched as Dean swung the hammer back again and this time hit the mark with such force it sent the sirens and lights off.

"_Well Done, anything from he top shelf"_ the guy behind the game said

"_See I knew I could do it"_ He turned to Rory _"What would you like?"_

"_I'd like you to grow up"_ Rory said before storming off

Lorelai went to run after her then turned back to Luke worried if she left the two boys together there would be blood when she got back.

"_Luke I have to go after her, please, please, please don't do anything stupid…for me and for Rory" _

Luke nodded and Lorelai ran off after Rory

_"Rory"_ Lorelai called running after her _"Hon, mommy can't run anymore" _

Rory stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes

_"Oh sweetie"_ Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug. Rory cried for a while then looked up at her mother _"What was that?"_

_"I don't know"_ Lorelai said shaking her head _"I think his intensions were good" _

_"It was his stupid male pride, he didn't care that I didn't want a Gorilla he just wanted to one up Luke. He was so angry" _

_"I know."_ Lorelai rubbed her daughters back trying to figure out what to say to her. Lorelai was less than impressed with Dean's behavior but she wanted Rory to be happy.

_"Just talk to Dean and see what he has to say, he can't help it he's so in love with you he wants you to have the best of everything." _

_"Maybe" _Rory said sniffing

_"Come on, lets go back and make sure the guys haven't killed each other"_ Lorelai said it as a joke but in the back of her mind she was worried it was true.

Luke watch Lorelai run off until she was out of sight then turned back to Dean who standing in the same spot starring at his feet. Dean looked up and saw Luke starring at him

_"What? _

_"Hey, nothing to do with me. I'm just waiting for Lorelai" _

_"Yah, you're just perfect aren't you" _

_"Hey what's your problem, I've done nothing to you" _

_"Not directly" _

_"What?"_

Dean shifted his feet _"Ever since you and Lorelai have been together... Rory keeps..."_

_"What?"_ Luke asked softly. Even though he didn't really like Dean, Luke loved Rory like his own daughter and he wanted her to be happy.

_"It's always about how happy Lorelai is and what you have done for her and then with the Gorilla...I can't compete with you" _

_"You're not competing with me" _

_"Not directly with you but ... I don't know but with what you do for Lorelai, Rory's always saying how happy Lorelai is now"_

_"I don't think Rory says that to make you feel inadequate more that she's happy for Lorelai, you know they're freakishly linked and I think she's just happy for her and well, Lorelai talks about how happy Rory is too only you don't hear that" _

_"Maybe" _

_"You should talk to her or something" _

_"Yeah maybe" _

Just then Luke caught sight of Lorelai in the corner of his eye, he watched her and Rory walk back towards them

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two boys talking. When Dean saw Rory he walked over to her. Rory looked at her mother _"We'll just..."_ she said pointing

Lorelai nodded _"Take your time, we'll meet you at the car when you're ready" _

Rory nodded and she and Dean walked off

Lorelai walked over to Luke and hugged him, he hugged her back tightly

"_Everything Okay?" _Luke asked

_"Yeah it will be, everything ok with you?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"I saw you two talking?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"And?"_

_"And well.. I don't know... he just, he was feeling insecure of something, he said Rory always tells him how happy you are and he thought that meant that she wasn't or something" _Luke shrugged

_"Oh"_ Lorelai though for a moment _"They'll sort it out"_

They hugged for a little while longer then Lorelai spoke _"I am you know" _

_"Sorry?" _

_"I am... really happy" _

Luke kissed the top of her head _"Good, so am I"_

Luke took Lorelai's hand and they began walking back through the carnival making their way towards the car.

_"Wait"_ Lorelai stopped walking _"I'm hungry"_

_"When are you not?" _

_"I'm just going to ignore that and let you buy me some cotton candy"_

_"How very nice of you" _

Lorelai giggled, _"Hey you want me to continue being happy don't you?"_

Luke rolled his eyes _"So your happiness with me depends on whether or not I let you rot your insides?" _

_"Not my whole happiness with you but if you want me to be happy at this very moment then yes and if you don't want me to be sad and miserable then yes and if you don't want to see me pouting then yes and if…." _

Luke put his hand up to stop her _"Ok I get it"_ Luke pulled out some money and paid for three.

_"Wow all for me"_ Lorelai clapped her hands excitedly

_"Ah no, one for you and the other two are for Rory and Dean" _

_"Very sweet but what about you?" _

_  
"What about me?" _

_"Where is yours?" _

_"Lorelai you know I'm not going to eat that crap" _

_"You will if you want me to be happy and if you don't want me to pout and if you.." _

Luke cut her off _"Ok we've been through this. So me eating this stuff which you know I don't like will make you happy even though you know I don't like it and it would make me unhappy?" _

_"Huh?" _

Luke thought for a moment then smiled _"If you make me eat it then I will be unhappy and I'll be sad and then I'll pout"_ he tried Lorelai's line of reasoning

_"Oh pouty_ _Luke"_ Lorelai giggled _"I want to see that" _

_"Lorelai" _Luke rolled his eyes and began to walk off.

"_Hey wait for me"_ Lorelai called after him still giggling

Luke and Lorelai made their way back to the car and got in.

_"Mmm that was good"_ Lorelai said as she took the last bite of her treat _"Do you think Rory and Dean want theirs?"_

Luke just looked at her

_"Ok fine"_ Lorelai picked up her gorilla and gave him a cuddle then put him down near her feet. _"I really had a good time tonight Luke, thanks"_ Lorelai looked over at Luke who was staring at her. Luke was busy watching her, how happy she was and her smile as she hugged the toy. He loved her smile it as infectious.

_"What?"_

Lorelai voice startled him _"What?"_

_"What? What's with the look?" _

_"Nothing" _

_"Luke?" _

_"Nothing, I was just looking at you, because you're really beautiful"_ Luke said slightly embarrassed. Lorelai didn't say anything hoping he'd continue. After a moment he did _"I was just watching you smile and it makes me happy that you are... you know.. Happy and stuff"_

_"I am Luke "_ Lorelai said as she took his hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over it.

_"Good"_ Luke _nodded "I'm really happy too, happier than I've ever been."_ Luke looked into her eyes, emotions suddenly taking over _"I love you so much"_ he said as he pulled her into a hug.

_"I love you too"_ Lorelai said hugging him back. When they pulled apart Lorelai looked at him _"Hey, you ok? What's this about?"_ She asked noticing a touch of sadness in his eyes

_"It's nothing"_ Luke said looking away

_"Luke?"_ Lorelai asked softly

Just then there was a tapping sound on Lorelai window, she turned around to see Rory and Dean standing there. Lorelai opened the door and got out

_"Hey you two everything ok?" _

Rory nodded _"Yeah we're good" _Rory held up a huge stuffed panda bear _"We went back and got it, you know so Graham there would have a friend" _

Rory got in the car and Dean was about to follow but stopped _"Lorelai ah.. I'm sorry for you know.. um….."_

"_Dean it's ok_" Lorelai said smiling at him

"_Thanks" _

On the drive back to stars hollow Rory and Dean ate their cotton candy and talked about the carnival and their plans for the next day. Lorelai looked over at Luke who had barely said a word the entire trip. When they arrived back at the Gilmore's Rory told Lorelai she and Dean were going for a walk to talk some more but promised to be home in an hour at the latest.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was still very quiet _"Luke"_

"_I'm going to go"_ Luke said then kissed her cheek

"_Hey Luke, what's going on?"_ Lorelai asked softly rubbing her hand up and down his arm

"_Nothing. I'm just tired"_ Luke said

"_Come on"_ Lorelai said grabbing his hand _"Let's go inside"_

"_Lorelai I just want to get home" _

"_Luke I don't know what I've done wrong but I want to sort this out now"

* * *

_

**Chapter 30**

"_I'm going to go"_ Luke said then kissed her cheek

"_Hey Luke, what's going on?"_ Lorelai asked softly rubbing her hand up and down his arm

"_Nothing. I'm just tired"_ Luke said

"_Come on"_ Lorelai said grabbing his hand _"Let's go inside"_

"_Lorelai I just want to get home" _

"_Luke I don't know what I've done wrong but I want to sort this out now" _

Lorelai pulled Luke into the house, her mind racing. She wasn't sure what had made Luke do a complete turn around. One minute he was telling her he loved her then he seemed sad and distant.

"_Luke" _That's all she could get out, her voice shaking

"_It's nothing you've done" _Luke said without looking at her

"_What then?"_

"_Nothing's wrong ok, why would you think anything's wrong"_

"_You just haven't said much"_

"_You say I never say much" _Luke's tone was much harsher than he meant it to be

"_You were all lovey dovey Luke one minute then nothing, it must be something I've done… please Luke" _Lorelai's voice crackled as she tried to keep her herself from crying

Luke heard the tone in her voice and immediately looked at her noticing she was almost in tears.

"_Hey hey" _Luke got up and pulled her into a hug feeling horrible he'd made her this upset _"it's not you it's me ok, I just... I need to just… I have to go" _Luke hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Lorelai watched Luke leave then sat on the couch. She was in the same position when Rory came home about half and hour later.

"_Hey mom" _Rory said as she entered the living room _"Dean and I talked, we're all good. I think his talk with Luke helped. I don't know what he said but I should thank him. Is he still here?"_

At the mention of Luke's name the tears started to roll down Lorelai cheeks.

"_Mom what's wrong?"_

Lorelai sniffed _"Nothing Hon"_

"_Mom tell me, did you and Luke have a fight?"_

"_I don't know. Luke and I were talking in the car and it was really nice you know and then he went all silent and I tried to talk to him and he just wanted to leave"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't know what's going on with him or what I've done."_

Rory hugged her mom _"Mom I'm sure it's nothing you've done he loves you too much. Why don't you go talk to him?"_

"_No, he wanted to leave, he didn't want to talk" _Lorelai was silent for a minute composing herself _"I think I'm going to go to bed"_

"_Okay. You know where I am if you want some company"_

"_Thanks hon"_

Rory watched her mother walk up the stairs then heard a light knock on the door. Rory answered to find a Luke standing on the doorstep, hands in his pockets.

"_Luke"_

"_Hi Rory..Is your mom here?"_

"_Ah yeah, she's just gone up to bed though"_

"_Oh.. I'll come back..um... tomorrow" _Luke turned to go

"_Luke I think she'd want to see you now"_

Luke hesitated for a moment then entered the house and at Rory's nod walked up the stairs. Luke stood outside Lorelai's door and took a deep breath before knocking lightly _"Lorelai it's me"_

There was a moments silence before Luke heard her footsteps then the door open

"_Hi, can we talk?"_

Lorelai nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down, Luke stood up and started to pace the room. _"This, emotions… talking about this stuff ok, I'm just... tonight in the car I was just watching you and I was hit by this wave of emotion, I just .. It was .. I didn't know how to deal with it, I ... I don't know… " _Luke sighed loudly _"It's stupid" he_ said _"You know I love you and the more time I spend with you the more time I want to spend with you and I didn't think it was possible but the more I love you…. I'm just…this Lorelai_. _I suddenly got angry, it doesn't make sense but I did, I got angry at myself for wasting so much time, so many years we could of had this then… I got sad I don't want to waste anymore time. I thought back to the time when we weren't together and I just .. I don't know, I got upset or something I just suddenly remember what it felt like to not be with you and then with the love I feel for you I just didn't want to feel so much incase I couldn't anymore"_

_"Sorry Luke I'm not sure I understand" _Lorelai said softy watching him walked up and down

_"I just, I don't, and the thought of losing you scares me. To be so in love with you incase something happens between us and you know..." Luke looked away sheepishly "I just, I didn't want to talk about it ok, I just wanted to go home and everything would be fine tomorrow"_

_"Hey hon, we have to talk about it or it will just get worse and tear us apart"_

_"I hate talking about it" _Luke said gruffly

_"I know, I know feelings like this scare you and they scare me too... remember my little freak out?"_

Luke nodded _"I just, I don't get sacred you know. I have been able to be in control most things in my life but" _Luke paused for a moment and looked into her eyes _"You're it for me"_

Lorelai stopped for a moment _"You're it for me too" _she realized that she really and truly meant it. There was no one else in the world she'd rather be with and she'd known that for a long time too.

"_I'm sorry I ran off, I just needed to get me head around things. I went back to my place but realized I didn't want to be there, not without you. Forgive me?" _

"_Of course" _Lorelai stood up and hugged him _"But no more running mister. I'm the crazy, nutty, freaky one here"_

Luke laughed and kissed her, Lorelai pulled away _"So need a place to sleep tonight?"_

"_Yep" _

"_I here the local YMCA has a few spare cots" _

"_Crazy"_ Luke muttered and kissed her again

"_Hey can you wait here I just remembered I need to talk to Rory about something."_ Lorelai kissed him quickly then ran out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_"Rory"_ Lorelai knocked on her daughter's door_ "You still up?"_

_"Yeah, you okay? Where's Luke?" _

_"I didn't care for what he had to say... so I need your help to bury the body" _

_"Mom!" _

_"Ok I want to talk to you about something "_Lorelai said sitting on her daughters bed

Rory sat up ready to listen to what Lorelai had to say _"Okay...Shoot"_

_"Um look I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I used to think about what it would be like before Luke and I were even together which is strange because now when I think about it I realize that maybe I was kidding myself before and I did ..." _

_"Mom"_ Rory interrupted her mother's rambling, _"What's going on? Where's Luke?"_

_"He's upstairs" _

_"You know it's ok for him to stay tonight if that's what you're trying to ask me" _

_"Oh... well yes and no."_ Lorelai took a deep breath _"Hon, um… how would you feel about Luke staying over... for good"_

_"You mean move in here?" _

_"Yeah"_ Lorelai said softly _"How would you feel about that?"_

Rory thought for a moment _"I think it'd be great" _

_"Really?"_ Lorelai asked

_"Really" _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes I'm sure" _

_"Really sure?" _

_"Mom what is this, you want me to say no?" _

_"No I just... I really want you to think about it and be really sure that you are okay with this. I mean this is huge, having Luke living here and I need to know that it's really okay" _

_"Mom it's really fine. Not all that much would change, Luke has been around in our lives forever and to be honest.. I guess... I have been thinking about it too. Well since you two got together anyway" _Rory admitted

_"And you don't think it's too soon?" _

_"Not for me but that's really up to you and Luke... Have you spoken to Luke about this?" _

_"No but something he said tonight makes me think he wants this too" _

Rory hugged her mother _"I'm really happy for you mom for both for us"_

_"Thanks sweets. Come on lets tell him together" _

_"Luke"_ Lorelai called from down stairs _"Can you come down here please"_

After a few seconds the girls heard Luke start to walk down the stairs. He saw Lorelai and Rory standing in the living room smiling up at him _"What's going on?" _Luke asked

_"Well"_ Lorelai began _"Rory and I have had a discussion and we've decided that to make up for your behavior tonight you have to run around the living room in your underwear" _Lorelai said seriously

Luke's eyes widened _"What?" _

_"Mom!"_ Rory said shocked

Lorelai smirked _"Or you could agree to move in with us, whichever"_ she said with a shrug

_"What?"_ Luke asked again

Rory chimed in _"I think what mom is trying to say is we want to know if you'd want to move in here.."_

_"...With us"_ Lorelai added

Rory looked at her mother and rolled her eyes _"No really? because otherwise we'd have to find somewhere else to live"_

_"Oooh we could move into Luke's place… think of it… all that diner food for us, whenever we want_" Lorelai said excitedly

They both turned to look at Luke when he started speaking…

_"So my other option is the running around the living half naked thing?"_ Luke asked with a smile _"That seems theleast painfuloption"_

_"Hey"_ Both girls said then pouted

Luke laughed, _"Are you sure about me moving in?"_

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other _"Well after that comment..."_ Rory said shaking her head

_"Yeah I'm not sure anymore"_ Lorelai agreed

_"Ok I'm sorry. But I mean are you really sure? Rory?" _

Rory nodded

_"Okay well..."_ that was all Luke could get out before Lorelai jumped into his arms and kissed him with all the love she felt for him. Luke kissed her back with as much intensity.

After a few minutes Rory piped up _"Hey kid in the room"_ she said pointing to herself

Luke looked at her embarrassed _"Ah sorry"_

_"I'm going to bed"_ Rory walked over to Luke and hugged him. Luke hugged her back tightly. Rory the leaned up and whispered in his ear _"I'm glad you're moving in"_ then kissed his cheek _"Night"_

_"Night"_ Luke said as he watched her walk to her room then he turned to Lorelai who had a tear running down her cheek

_"Yes I know I'm crying again but.. She really loves you Luke" _

_"I know, I love her too"_ Luke said as he hugged Lorelai_." You know I never actually said yes"_

_"But you are going to aren't you" _Lorelai said with a knowing smile

_"Not sure. Can you go wait upstairs I need to talk to Rory something"_ Luke told her

_"She already said she was fine with this" _

_"I know.. I just want to ask her something" _

_"What?" _

_"Lorelai" _

_"Okay,fine, you've got 5 minutes"_ Lorelai said as she walked up the stairs to her room

Luke knocked gently on Rory's door. _"Come in"_ Luke heardher call out.

_"Hey Luke" _

_"Hey Rory I need to talk to you about something" _Luke said looking slightly uneasy

_"Luke I meant what I said, I want you to move in here" _

_"I know and thanks but I haven't actually said yes" _

"_But you will" _

Luke shook his head 'More and more like her mother' Luke thought to himself

"_No I mean ... ok I'm not sure how much you know about what happened tonight but I kind of freaked out. I got scared about what's going on with your mom and me but then I thought about it and I went back to my place and I got this out of my safe"_ Luke said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Luke opened the lid to produce a beautiful sparkling diamond ring _"It's an engagement ring, it was my mother's."_

"_Wow, Luke look you know I love you but it's more a fatherly thing, I don't think it'd be right for you to propose to me, especially when you're seeing my mother"_ Rory giggled

_"Yep just like her"_ Luke muttered and shook his head

"_What?" _

"_Nothing" _

_"Luke really, it's beautiful" _

_"I want to ask your mom to marry me but I wanted to check with you first" _Luke took a deep breath_ "I really love your mom and you too and I want to know that you'd be happy if I asked her" _Luke asked sincerely

_"Oh Luke"_ Rory hugged him_ "Of course I am"_

_"Thanks Rory"_ Luke hugged her back then stood up _"Okay wish me luck"_

_"Good luck, not that you'll need it"

* * *

_

**Chapter 32**

Luke stopped at the bottom of the steps and took a deep breath. He knew he wanted to propose but hadn't really thought any further than that. He walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee...bringing her coffee couldn't hurt. As he was waiting for the coffee Luke looked out the window then ran out the backdoor. A minute later he walked back in, poured a mug full of coffee and made his way back into the hall and up the stairs. He stood in the doorway for a second watching Lorelai as she was lying on the bed reading a magazine. His heart stopped as she lowered the magazine and looked up at him smiling.

_"You were gone a while, I missed you"_ Lorelai said with a smile

Luke stood, smiling back at her, both his hands behind his back out of her sight. Luke brought his right hand and the mug of coffee from behind his back._ "Forgive me?"_

_"Oh, is that what I think it is?"_ Lorelai said excitedly

_"Well that depends on what you think it is"_ Luke lowered the cup and Lorelai sat up and clapped _"Wow you're bringing me coffee without me having to ask and it's late at night and there's not fight or a lecture. I'm gonna love having you living here."_

_"Well about that..."_ Luke stopped and looked at her _"I'm not sure I can move in just yet"_

Lorelai put the coffee on her bedside table _"What, why not?"_

_"There's something I need to talk to you about first?"_ Luke said seriously

_"What? Hang on does this have anything to do with Rory?"_

_"Sort of"_

_"What Luke,_ _what did Rory say? She's fine with it right?"_ Lorelai started to panic

_"Yes she's fine if I move in"_

_"Luke I don't understand... you don't want to live with me?"_

Luke put his right hand out and when Lorelai took it, he pulled her up from the bed so she was standing in front of him. Luke then brought his left arm from behind his back producing a flower he picked from the garden _"Lorelai I don't just want to move in with you..."_ Lorelai opened her mouth but Luke put two fingers against her lips to stop her from speaking. _"You know I love you, more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you and for Rory. I have loved you for so long and I will love you forever. I would love to move in with you but..."_

_"Luke"_

_"Shhh still my turn"_ he said softly _"But I don't just want to move in with you, I want to be with you forever."_ Luke pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

_"Oh my god"_ Lorelai whispered

_"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you... will you marry me?"_

Lorelai stood there staring from Luke to the ring then back to Luke. She went to speak but nothing came out. Tears began to flow down her face. She nodded and pulled Luke to his feet. Lorelai pulled Luke into a passionate embrace, kissing him like it was the first time, never wanting it to end. Eventually they pulled their lips apart and rested foreheads together.

_"Oh my god... Oh incase you missed it that was a 'yes'"_ Lorelai panted

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes"_ Lorelai nodded.

Luke tightened his arms around her waist, lifted her up and twirled her in the air _"Yes, yes, yes"_ Lorelai giggled, she'd never seen Luke so happy and she'd never felt so happy herself.

Luke put her down and pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger giving her hand a gently kiss before letting it go. _"I love you so much"_ he whispered before kissing her again. Lorelai smiled _"I love you too"_

Lorelai held up her hand and stared at the ring. _"Oh Luke, it's so amazing"_

_"It was my mothers"_

_"Oh Luke, are you sure?"_

_"What about?"_

_"This... Me... the ring... You know out of everyone in Stars Hollow I am probably the one who's most likely to lose it well…. After Kirk anyway"_

_"Yes I'm sure about you… more sure about this than anything I've ever been sure about before and I want you to have the ring, my mother would of wanted you to have the ring and I trust you"_

Lorelai kissed him again _"Wait is this what you talked to Rory about? Does she know?"_

_"Well she knows I was going to propose I wanted to run it by her but she doesn't know you said yes"_

_"Can we go tell her?'_

_"Of course"_

Luke took Lorelai's hand and they made their way down the stairs to find Rory sitting on the couch waiting for them

Lorelai nodded and Rory screamed and ran to her mother and hugged her. She then threw her arms around Luke and hugged him tightly. _"I'm so happy for you both"_ Rory said with an arm around each of them.

_"Thanks Rory"_ Luke said smiling. They talked for a few minutes before Rory announced she was going to bed

_"What, now?" _Lorelai asked

_"Yeah well, I figure you two should have some time alone now and we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow"_ Rory hugged Luke again and then her mother._ "I love you mom"_ Rory whispered in her ear.

_"I love you too kid"_

Luke and Lorelai walked back upstairs in silence, they entered the bedroomand shut the door behind them.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Several hours later, the happy couple laid in bed waiting for their breathing to return to normal, arms and legs still tangled together. Luke leaned over and kissed Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai smiled at him _"You proposed"_

_"I know"_

_"And I said yes"_

_"I know"_

Lorelai looked at the ring on her finger _"We're getting married"_

_"I know that too" _Luke said kissing her again

_"So.." _Lorelai took her attention away from the ring and looked at Luke _"So I guess this means you're moving in then"_

Luke nodded _"Guess so" _

Suddenly Lorelai groaned

_"What?" _Luke asked concerned

_"I just realized you're going to want half my closest aren't you"_

_"Well I will need somewhere to put my stuff"_

_"You know, now I'm actuallyrethinking this whole moving in together thing."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yeah. Sorry hon, no one comes between my clothes and me. Where would they all live if your big manly shirts are in there?"_

Luke sat up getting ready to get out of bed _"Oh well... I'd better get going then you know... before I become too attached to you"_ Luke shrugged

_"Hey" _Lorelai grabbed his arms trying to pull him towards her. Luke fell back on the bed and Lorelai leaned over him giggling _"Very graceful"_

_"You pulled me down"_

_"Yeah so I could do this" _Lorelai kissed him passionatly on the lips _"Ok on further inspection I think I prefer you I mean my clothes usually live on the floor and who needs clothes anyway when we can stay naked and do this all day long"_ Lorelai said kissing him again.

_"Glad I'm of some use" _Luke said getting himself more comfortable on the bed. Lorelai cuddled up next to him and let out a yawn

_"Tired you out did I?"_

_"Ah ha" _Lorelai said trying to get closer to him. She shut her eyes just listening to his heartbeat. Luke circled his arms around her and kissed her forehead. As Luke's eyes began to close he heard Lorelai whisper, _"I'm getting married" _Luke just smiled and they slept happily in each other's arms.

The next morning at 5am Luke silently got out of bed and quickly threw some clothes on. He leant down and kissed Lorelai softly before walking out of the room. Luke crept out of the house and made his way through Stars Hollow to the diner. _"Hey Caesar, before it gets too busy can you whip me up some bacon, eggs and toast and I'll do the choc chips pancakes_". Luke grabbed muffins, danishes and cookies and headed into the kitchen to start the pancakes

_"Wow boss, you sure you got enough food? You feeding a small country this morning?"_

_"No just the Gilmore women"_

_"Well then you definitely don't have enough. I'll throw some more bacon on" _Caser laughed

Once Luke had everything he needed from the diner he made his way back towards Lorelai's house, making one final stop before he was done. Luke let himself back into the house and headed towards the kitchen. First he switched the coffee machine on the pulled all the contents of the bags and arranged them on the table. He then poured a mug full of coffee and headed back up the stairs. Luke stood in the doorway for a good 5 minutes just watching Lorelai sleep. Luke shook himself out of trance, he could just watch her all day, and walked over to the side of the bed. He took the mug full of cold coffee that Lorelai didn't drink the night before and swapped it with the mug of hot coffee. Luke sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand up and down Lorelai bare back.

_"Mmmmm"_ Lorelai murmured sleepily

Luke leant down and kissed her bare shoulder, then her neck then her cheek, the moved to her lips. _"Mmmmmm"_ Lorelai said again and slowly opened her eyes _"Hey there"_

_"Morning"_ Luke said before kissing her again

_"Do I smell coffee?"_

Luke leaned over and grabbed the mug _"Here"_

Lorelai sat up and took the mug,then leaned up against Luke. Luke put his arms around her, watching her sip her favorite brew. After a few minutes Lorelai turned and looked at him _"Hey you have far too many clothes on. Who said you could get dressed?"_

_"Well I had to get dressed so I could go to the diner and get you a surprise breakfast"_

Lorelai giggled

_"What?" _Luke asked confused

_"I'm just picturing you walking down to the diner naked" _she said giggling again then she stopped _"Wait did you say breakfast surprise?"_

_"Maybe"_

Lorelai jumped out of bed, grabbing the closest items of clothing she could find and ran down the stairs _"OH Luke" _she squealed when she reached the kitchen noticing the kitchen tabled covered in all the food she loved plus a two huge bunches of flowers on two of the chairs. Lorelai threw her arms around Luke and kissed him.

_"Okay someone better have a good excuse for waking me up before 8am on a Saturday morning" _Rory said rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen.

_"Oh he does" _Lorelai said pointing at the table full of food, then she turned to Luke _"Wait it's before 8?"_

Rory laughed _"You didn't notice, wow Luke how'd you get her up... wait do I want to know?"_

_"Coffee"_ Luke added quickly

_"Oh"_ Rory said understanding and relieved

Luke picked up the flowers and handed a bunch to each of the girls. _"Now don't expect this every morning." _He said as he moved over to the coffee machine pouring them each a cup full.

_"Wow they're beautiful,_" Rory said smelling the flowers

_"Luke, you didn't have to" _Lorelai said smiling at him

_"Wanted to"_ Luke said with a shrug

Later that morning as Rory was about to leave to go shopping with Lane she turned to her mom and Luke who were sitting on the couch.

_"Bye mom, bye Luke"_

_"Hey hon can you come here a minute" _Lorelai asked patting the seat beside her

Rory walked over and sat next to Lorelai.

_"Hon Luke and I have decided not to tell anyone about the engagement just yet. We want to have this time to ourselves before we have to answered a hundred questions about how, when, why etc..."_

_"Stupid town" _Luke muttered

_"So if you could hold off telling Lane just for a few days"_

Rory nodded _"Yeah of course, what ever you want."_

Lorelai hugged her daughter _"Thanks. I promise first thing Monday we'll announce it to the world. Well I want to tell Sookie first and you can tell Lane then we can tell everyone else"_

_"I'm making sure I'm not working on Monday so I don't get trapped at the diner" _Luke added

Lorelai and Rory giggled at Luke's response _"Okay well I'm going now, have a good day"_ Rory said as she left the house

Luke and Lorelai spent most of the morning in bed, happy to have the time alone together and sharing this special time. Around lunchtime they emerged from the houseand headed to the diner to eat.

At the diner Lorelai took a seat at a table while Luke went into the kitchen to check on things and order lunch for the two of them. Lorelai sat at the table smiling as she watched Luke walk around the diner. Lorelai was in such a trance she didn't hear Miss Patty walk up to her _"Hello Lorelai dear"_

_"Woah.. Oh hi Patty.. Sorry didn't see you there"_

_"No well your eyes were pretty securely fixed on that gorgeous coffee man of yours"_

Lorelai giggled and smiled _"Yeah well, someone has to keep an eye on him, make sure he's getting me my coffee and not trying to slip me decaf"_

_"Well dear you do look happy"_

_"I am" _Lorelai said absently playing with the ring on her finger which didn't go unnoticed to Patty.

_"So Lorelai, is there something you want to tell me dear?"_

_"Ah... no.. not that I can think of, why?" _

_"Well I was just admiring that lovely piece of jewelry on your finger. Is it new?"_

Suddenly the color drained from Lorelai's face, how could she have forgotten about the ring. _"Oh...ah..."_

_"Luke has good taste, well congratulations" _Patty said before she rushed out of the diner leaving Lorelai in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Luke walked up to Lorelai and placed a cup of coffee in front of her _"Here you go"_he said before heleant down and placed a kiss on the top of her head

Lorelai didn't move _"Lorelai"_ He noticed how pale she was _"Are you okay?"_

_"They know"_

_"What?" _Luke asked confused

_"Patty...here...ring...stupid"_ Lorelai put her head in her hands

Luke placed his hand on her shoulder _"Lorelai you'll need to speak in full sentences"_

_"Patty was here, we were talking.. She saw the ring on my finger, I'm so so sorry Luke. I should have taken it off. We didn't want people to know and now they know because I was stupid and didn't think about taking the ring off"_ Lorelai rambled on _"I'm so sorry Luke"_

_"Hey"_ Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm and led her upstairs to the apartment. Once inside Luke put his arms around her.

_"I'm sorry"_ she said again

_"Lorelai you have nothing to be sorry about. So she saw the ring, big deal. They'll talk about it, we'll answer questions then it will be all over. The sooner they know the sooner they'll stop talking about it"_ Luke said gently rocking her back and forth. He had wanted to keep it to themselves for a day or two but it wasn't her fault.

_"I should have taken it off"_

_"Lorelai no way. You're never to take it off. We just didn't think it through we should of known but look it's okay. I love you, you love me, we're getting married and that's all that matters"_

Lorelai looked up at Luke his eyes shone when he talked about marrying her._ "You're right. Thanks"_ Lorelai kissed him _"Oh no, we have to tell Sookie before she hears from someone else, I don't want her to be mad at me"_

_"Okay"_

_"Come with me?"_

_"What now? What about lunch?"_

_"Sookie always has food"_

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Lorelai ran out the back of the diner, and into the alley. She stopped Luke and poked her head around the corner.

_"Lorelai"_

_"Hang on"_ Lorelai said looking from left to right

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Checking that the coast is clear"_ Lorelai said as if he should know

_"Right"_ Luke said rolling his eyes

_"Ok I can't spot the enemy... lets roll"_ Lorelai said grabbing his hand again and pulling him along. She began to run down the street. _"Come on Luke, keep up" _She added pulling him along

Luke stopped running and stood still. _"Luke come on"_

_"No"_

_"Luke"_

_"Lorelai stop please"_

Lorelai stopped and looked at him _"Come on Luke they'll see us"_

_"No_" Luke said standing his ground

Lorelai slowly walked back to him_ "What's going on?"_

_"I'm not going to run and hide Lorelai. I asked you to marry me because I love you. Yes we were going to keep it a secret for a few days but it got out..big deal. I'm not going to spend the next few days running around, looking around corners and hiding because I'm not ashamed of our news. Yes I don't want to answer all the stupid questions that are going to be thrown at us but this is our news... good, exciting news and I want this madness to stop now."_

_"Luke...Sookie" _Lorelai tried again

_"If you want to go tell Sookie then we can walk to her house and tell her... no more running it's just crazy"_

Lorelai looked at him for a moment _"I am crazy"_

Luke laughed and hugged her _"I know"_

_"Still want to marry me?'_

_"Yes"_

_"That makes you crazy too"_

Luke shook his head, grabbed her hand and began walking towards Sookie's.

When Sookie's house was in sight Lorelai looked at Luke _"Well made it without the enemy spotting us.. Good job"_

As if on cue they heard Patty and Babette call from behind then _"Lorelai, Luke"_

_"Oh Geez" _Luke sighed

_"Ok just pretend we didn't hear them"_

Luke grabbed Lorelai hand and began to run

_"Hey what happened to not running from this?"_

_"Well that was when the enemy wasn't standing behind usand you said it yourself I'm crazy so run"_

They ran up to Sookie and banged on the door.

_"Hey guys where's the fire?" _Sookie asked

Luke and Lorelai ran into the house _"Quick close the door"_

Sookie did as she was told and then joined Luke & Lorelai in the living room

_"Ok someone want to tell me what's going on?"_

_"Well"_ Lorelai started _"We have something to tell you and well it kind of got out and well we wanted to tell you first but we decided to keep it secret for a little while and thenshe saw the ring and.."_ Lorelai stopped her rambling when Luke gave her knee a squeeze. She took a breath and grabbed Luke's hand _"Sookie... Luke asked me to marry him?"_

_"Any you said yes?"_ Sookie asked

_"Yes Sookie I said yes... we're getting married"_

_"Arggghhhh"_ Sookie let out and ear piercing scream and ran and hugged her friend _"This is so great..Wow ... amazing..."_ Sookie then hugged Luke _"I'm so happy for both of you"_

_"Oh I'm making the cake and food and organizing the..."_

_"Whoa Sookie we haven't discussed anything wedding wise yet"_

_"So I'm not doing the food because you know Lorelai"_

_"No Sookie of course your doing the food it's just well we haven't discussed what sort of wedding we'd like yet"_ Lorelai looked over to Luke.

_"Oh ok but you'll let me know right?"_

_"Right"_

Sookie hugged Lorelai again _"This is so great"_

_"Well we think so" _Lorelai said smiling

Lorelai and Sookie talked about dresses, materials, and hairstyles all things girly. Luke contributed where he could. He was just happy though to sit back and watch how excited Lorelai was talking about the wedding. When it was time to go Lorelai asked Sookie to go outside and make sure Patty and Babette we're hiding in the bushes waiting for them.

_"Ok looks clear to me"_

_"Thanks Sookie"_

_"Have a good afternoon you two"_

_"Oh we will"_ Lorelai said raising her eyebrows making Luke blush

In the kitchen of Lorelai's house Luke was making Lorelai some coffee

_"Wow we managed to avoid them on the way back here, I'm surprised Babette wasn't camped out on the front lawn ready to pounce"_ Lorelai said as shewalked over to Luke and slipped her hands around his waist _"What type of wedding do you want?"_

_"I don't care"_

_"Luke come on this is our wedding day you must care"_

_"No, all I care about is that at the end of the day you are my wife"_

_"Um Lorelai.. I know your parents will want... they'll insist but... I um..." _Luke stammered

_"Luke what is it?"_

_"I want to pay for our wedding, I mean us to pay if that's okay with you. I know your parents have lots of money and it would be easy for them to write a cheque but I want us to be in control"_

_"I agree"_

_"You do.. you don't mind?"_

_"No, I was well... I was going to bring it upaswell"_ Lorelai admitted _"and I just want a small wedding, simple and elegant"_

_"Whatever you want_" Luke said kissing her head

_"Well good it's settled.. a nice small wedding and we'll pay"_ Lorelai said kissing him

_"What about a date?"_ Luke asked

_"Well hon if I'm marrying you I won't need to bring a date will I"_

_"You know what I mean"_

_"A date...um.. "_ Lorelai grabbed a calendar and had a look at the dates _"well... what about March... the 16th?"_

_"Why then?"_

_"Well that's our three month anniversary, I though it would be cute to do it that day, easy to remember then, the date we first kissed and our wedding day?"_

_"If that's what you want then that's when it'll happen"_ Luke tightened his arms around her. Lorelai looked up at him _"Luke, will you move in here?"_

_"I think that's part of the agreement when I asked you to marry me unless you're thinking of having one of those strange celebrity marriages where they live in separate houses"_

_"No Luke I mean now. I don't want to wait over 2 months for you to live here. I want you to move in here now, today, this second"_

Just then the phone rang, Lorelai ran to answer it _"Hello"_

_"Hi, Yeah he's here"_

Lorelai handed Luke the phone and listened to his side of the conversation "_Yeah, ok, no it's fine I'll be there in a few minutes"_

_"What's wrong?" _Lorelai asked when he hung up

"_Caesar needs me to come down there, the diner's really busy. Sorry I have to go"_

_"Hey it 's okay_." Lorelai grabbed her car keys and handed them to Luke _"Here take the jeep it'll get you there faster and it means you have to come back here tonight"_

_"Thanks"_ Luke gave her a quick kiss

_"And it means you can start to bring some of your stuff over tonight"_

_"Okay"_ Luke kissed her again _"Hey I'm sorry I know I promised to spend today with you"_

_"It's okay.. go..go oh and to make up for it you can bring me back a burger for dinner"_

_"No"_

_"Luke please"_

_"No"_

_"You know you're going to"_

_"Yeah I know"_

Lorelai giggled _"Ok go, scoot, see you tonight"_

Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke drive away in her jeep. Life was good


	7. Chapters 35 to 40

**Chapter 35**

Luke walked through the packed diner and into the kitchen._"Hey Caesar"_

_"Sorry boss I know you didn't want to be disturbed today"_

_"Its okay, you needed to call" _Luke said as he looked around the diner. Hegrabbed some plates and started to distribute them to the hungry customers. They worked solid for half and hour before the crowd died down.

Luke was wiping the counter when the bells above the door jingled. _"Oh no"_ Luke said to himself_"Luke honey what are you doing here?"_

_"Patty what can I get you?"_

_"I thought you'd be with your lovely new fiancée"_ Patty said waiting for his reaction.

Luke tightened his grip around the dishcloth and took a deep breath 'ok let's get this over with' Luke thought to himself _"Ok Patty I asked Lorelai to marry me last night. It's only new and I hope you'll appreciate that we'd like to have some time to our selves to sort out all the details. When we know what we're doing everyone will be told"_

_"So I suspect you'll be having a huge fairytale wedding"_ Patty said ignoring Luke _"Oh she'll look so beautiful ...large white dress, you in a tux oh you'll look gorgeous. It'll be perfect and she for one definitely deserves the best. Oh a fairytale" _Patty said excitidly

_"Patty.."_ Luke started but then stopped _"Every girl dreams of?"_

_"Yes dear. Everygirl dreams of her wedding day. What it'll be like, the dress she'll wear, the huge wedding.. I mean I'm sure this will be her only wedding, it should be a grand affair... make her feel like a princess."_

_"Lorelai only wants a small wedding Patty"_

_"Oh honey of course she'll say she only wants a small wedding. She's thinking that's what you want but trust me she'll want a huge wedding - every girl does"_

_"Huh"_ Luke said. He thought for a moment maybe Patty was right. It was his idea for them to pay for the wedding maybe she was trying to save them some money

_"Any dear I must be off"_

Luke called her back _"Patty please don't bombard Lorelai with lots of questions just give us a little time"_

_"Whatever you want dear_" Patty said as she left the diner

Luke shook his head knowing Patty wouldn't listen.

Later that evening Lorelai and Rory were lying on the couch watching TV and talking about the wedding. Lorelai heard a car pull into the driveway.

_"He's here"_ Lorelai said running to the window with the excitement of a child

Rory smiled as she watched her mother "_You're really happy aren't you mom?"_

Lorelai nodded _"And not just because he's got our burgers...what about you kid, you happy?"_

Rory smiled and nodded like her mother had just done.

When Luke walked through the front door Lorelai and Rory ranto him. Lorelai grabbing the diner bags and handing them to Rory who took them into the kitchen.

Lorelai threw her arms around Luke's neck _"I missed you"_ she said kissing him

_"I missed you too"_ Luke said kissing her back _"Patty came in to the dinertoday and I told her we wantedspace, I'm not sure if she'll listen though"_

Rory walked back in with the food and some plates.As they all sateating their food, Rory looked at Luke _"So mom told me about Patty and the ring and she said you've picked a date and it's going to be a smallish wedding"_

Luke put his plate down and looked at the Rory and Lorelai _"Ah.. On that... um.. I've been thinking this is going tobe ouronly wedding right?"_

Lorelai smiled and nodded

_"I ...um... I was thinking that I want a day to remember ...a big wedding" _Luke said

_"What, you hate all that stuff, people watching you etc..."_

_"I know, usually yes but this is our wedding, the only one I'll ever have I'd like it to be a great day, a day we'll look back on and tell the grandkids about, get the whole town involved"_ Luke lied trying to do the right thing, he wanted to give Lorelai the wedding she deserved.

_"Ah...um.,.. If that's what you want"_ Lorelai asked looking quizzically at Rory who just shrugged at her mother

_"It is"_ Luke lied again

_"Ok...Well a big wedding it is"_ Lorelai agreed wanting to give Luke what he wanted

* * *

**Chapter 36**

_"So he wants a big wedding?"_ Rory asked Lorelai as they sat in Rory's room

_"Yeah, looks like it"_ Lorelai sighed

_"And what about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"You don't want a big wedding do you?"_

_"Well… I guess not but I haven't really thought about it. I just wanted a small wedding, it just seems... I don't know... At our age and time in life a big wedding just seems" _Lorelai struggled to find the words _"but Luke wants it …"_

_"Mom you should tell him"_

_"Rory look… If I tell Luke I only want a small wedding then he'll say he wants the same, I know he'd do anything for me and I don't want him to sacrifice what he wants when I can live with a big wedding if it makes Luke happy"_

Rory shrugged trying to understand _"Okay, it's your decision"_

_"Yeah"_ Lorelai kissed her daughter goodnight and went back out into the living room where Luke was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels.

_"Nothing sporty"_ She said watching him

_"I think it's my turn to choose" _Luke replied

_"How do you figure that"?_

_"Because you always choose and it's always a strange movie or a nutty TV show or that one time you made me watch cartoons"_

Lorelai giggled remembering _"Yeah well it's my house, my TV, my choice"_ Lorelai stopped when she realized what she said, _"I mean for now, you haven't officially moved in_ _yet"_ Lorelai tried to make it better

_"Yeah, just the three boxes of stuff I lugged upstairs"_ Luke mumbled under his breath

Lorelai sighed and sat next to him_ "Hon I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... it's just well I'm so used to everything being just mine that it's going to take some getting use to… but I do want to…get use to sharing I mean... it just might take a while"_

Luke nodded

_"But I do want this, you here, our stuff…"_ Lorelai stopped _"Ours"_ she said again and smiled

Luke had to smile too. _"It's ok, I understand. It would be the same if you moved into my apartment"_ He leaned over and kissed her

After a while Lorelai pulled back and grabbed the remote _"So our TV or not there will be nothing sporty"_

Luke leaned forward and grabbed it off her changing the channel until he found the first sport he could find which happened to be basketball, just to get a reaction back from her.

_"Hey no fair"_ Lorelai said jumping up _"your arms are longer than mine"_

She ran around the back of the couch and leaned over but Luke stood up.

_"Luuuukkkkke" _Lorelai whined, _"I hate sport"_

_"I like sport"_ Luke said holding the remote over his head

_"So?"_ Lorelai said giggling

_"So I like sports. I let you watch what you want to watch all the time"_

_"Fine"_ Lorelai sat and pouted.

Luke flicked the channels finding the baseball game he wanted to watch

_"So what sport is this?"_ Lorelai asked smiling

_"Baseball"_

_"And the guy the bat... what's his job?"_

_"To hit the ball"_

_"Ah ha.. and the guy throwing the ball?"_

_"Lorelai"_

Lorelai smirked and continued _"and the guy…"_

_"Ok you win"_ Luke gave up and handed her the remote _"So this is how it's going to be?"_

_"Pretty much" _Lorelai smiled then leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, she pulled back then leaned in again kissing him for longer. She kissed him again this time with more passion letting her tongue find it's way into his mouth gently massaging his. Luke moaned softly and Lorelai pulled back again smiling _"This is how it's going to be when you let me win.. Any complaints?"_

_"No, I'm a good loser"_ Luke said leaning in for another kiss but Lorelai moved her head back._ "So baseball?"_

Luke shock his head _"I can get the score tomorrow"_

Lorelai giggled,_ "How about scoring now?" _she got up grabbing Luke's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

The next morning Lorelai woke before Luke. She rolled over and watched him sleep. She smiled and touched his face, she couldn't help it_ "I love you"_ Lorelai whispered thinking Luke was asleep.

_"Love you too"_ Luke mumbled sleepily

_"Sorry didn't mean to wake you"_ Lorelai said running her hand back over his jaw line

_"Best way to be woken" _Luke said opening his eyes and smiling at her. He pulled her to him and cuddled her. _"So any complaints about our first night living together"_

_"Apart from that pesky baseball thing, which we resolved quickly, all is very, very good"_

_"Good"_ Luke said kissing her _"So this wedding thing we're doing, if we're going to go with March 16th and if we're going all out we should probably start planning soon"_

_"Oh yeah, we should"_ Lorelai agreed trying to sound enthusiastic about planning a huge wedding

_"When are your parents back?"_

_"Some time today. I can't remember when but I'm sure Emily will be on the phone as soon as they are"_

_"When are we going to tell them?"_

_"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess we should do it in person"_

_"Well if you want to go over tonight I'll go with you"_

'_Um okay, yeah. ..Maybe. Let's just see if they call first"_ Lorelai said wanting to put the conversation off as long as possible. She began thinking how her mother would react when she heard they were having a huge wedding. Emily would be Emily and organize everything bigger than Ben Hur.

That afternoon when Luke went to check on things at the diner Lorelai went to Sookie's for a bit of a girl chat.

_"He wants a big wedding? Luke… grumpy Luke… Luke who never participates in any town things wants a huge wedding in front of everyone in the town?" _Sookie asked in shock

_"I know... apparently as this is going to be his only wedding he wants a day to remember?"_

_"Any what do you want?"_

_"I just wanted something small, you know all our close friends…simple"_

_"So tell him"_

_"That's what Rory said but I can't Sookie. He's been so good, amazing.. He's been Luke. He's given me everything I've wanted, he's given in to everything for me and if he wants this I want to do this for him"_

_"Well honey that is very selfless but I just can't see him in a tux parading in front of hundreds of guests"_

Lorelai sighed, _"It's not going to be that bad right. I mean I'm still getting married, I'll still get to be Luke's wife at the end of the day"_

Later that night Luke & Lorelai lay in bed watching TV, cuddling and kissing and talking about their day.

_"So tomorrow night we have dinner with your parents?" _Luke asked

_"Yeah, let me tell you Emily was shocked that I wanted to go to dinner, she asked me about a hundred times if I knew it wasn't Friday"_

_"So you didn't tell her why?"_

_"No just said that the three of us wanted to come to dinner, hear how their trip went, that sort of stuff"_

As Lorelai was talking Luke got off the bed and grabbed a pamphlet he's placed on the dresser earlier._ "I forgot to show you this"_ he said as he handed the pamphlet to her. _"It's for a reception center in Hartford, very flash. I'm sure your parents have probably been there before. I thought it might be nice for our reception?"_

Lorelai looked at the pamphlet. The picture of the hall, lots of glass, very ritzy…just the kind of place Emily would love. _"Yeah…it… ah…looks…nice"_ Lorelai tried before she turned it over an looked at the price _"Luke no we can't afford this place"_

_"We can Lorelai"_

_"It's more than I make in 6 months and it's only for one night"_

_"Our night" _Luke reminded her

_"Luke … we can't"_ Lorelai shouted

_"I'm doing this for us"_

_"Luke I can't do this anymore"_ Lorelai began in frustration

_"Can't do what?"_

_"This wedding"_

_"What?"_

_"I don't want this"_ Lorelai began to shout

_"Fine"_ Luke said storming out

Suddenly it hit her _"No Luke I didn't mean this wedding I meant a wedding like this, huge, fancy"_

Luke kept walking

_"Luke?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it Lorelai, fine let's not get married, lets not bother at all"_

_"Luke no… I'm sorry."_

Luke stormed out of the house.

Rory came running out of her room _"Mom what's wrong?"_

_"Luke, he just… I snapped I told him I didn't want this wedding but I meant like this whole huge affair"_ Lorelai stopped_ "This huge wedding meant more to him then I thought… I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have said anything"_

_"Oh mom, he'll be back… he just needs to calm down" _Rory tried to comfort her mother.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Luke stormed down the street towards the diner mumbling angrily to himself. Suddenly he stopped, turned and began walking back the way he had come. He walked into the Gilmore house to find Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch.

_"We need to talk"_ was all he said before making his way upstairs.

Rory looked at her mother _"It's ok hon, go back to bed. We'll be fine"_

Rory nodded _"I know, Luke can't stay mad at you for long"_

Lorelai looked into her bedroom to find Luke sitting on the end of the bed, his elbows rested on his knees, his head in his hands.

_"Luke"_ Lorelai said softly

Luke looked up and patted the bed next to him. Lorelai walked over to him and sat down. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Luke spoke_. "I'm sorry, this wedding thing got to me more than I thought,I'm really trying to give you the wedding you want"_

_"No Luke, I'm sorry. It's not your fault..."_ Lorelai stopped_ "The wedding I want?"_

_"I know but all this pretending has me walking on egg shells, I'm sorry" _

_"OK Luke...stop… back up... What are you talking about?"_

_"I know you said you wanted a small wedding because I said we'd pay for it but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your dream for that, we can afford a big wedding" _

Lorelai shook her head _"I don't want a big wedding"_

_"But Patty said..."_ Luke began but stopped

_"What?" _Lorelai asked _"Patty said what?"_

_"Patty said every girl dreams of their wedding day, this huge day where she is treated like a princess" _

Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment trying to work out whether he was serious or _not "Let me get this straight, you don't want a big wedding?" _

Luke shook his head _"No, I'm sorry" _

"_And you only said that because you thought I did?"_ Lorelai asked just to make sure

Luke nodded sheepishly _"Yeah"_

Lorelai threw her arms around him _"You don't need to be sorry, I don't want a big wedding" _Lorelai said smiling _"Thank goodness"_

_"But Patty…" _

Lorelai interrupted him_ "Luke you should know by now not to listen to the crazy towns folk and especially not a woman who has Elizabeth Taylor as her marriage role model"_

_"So you don't want a big wedding and it's not just because of the price?" _Luke asked hopefully

_"No, I don't want a huge wedding.. I'm so relieved I thought you wanted one" _

_"I only said that because..."_

_"Yeah I know"_ Lorelai started to laugh _"Oh my god, I was having nightmaresof having to wear a dress with a skirt that went for miles, you in tails, an orchestra, a horse and carriage, butterflies and doves being released" _Lorelai continued to laugh

_"I can't believe I listened to her"_ Luke grumbled

_"Oh hon, you did it because you we're being you. You were trying to make me happy and I love you for that and I was just as bad not telling you that I didn't want it"_ Lorelai kissed him _"But from now on we have to agree to talk to each other when we have concerns. Us... "_ Lorelai said pointing between them _"has happened so quickly. We know each other so well in some ways but we have to learn to talk about what we are really feeling... I want this to work.. I know we will work but we have to be honest with the other when something in bothering us"_ Lorelai smiled and nodded

_"You are amazing"_ Luke said kissing her and pulling her into a hug _"Of course we're going to work... I love you so much"_

_"Back atcha baby"_ Lorelai giggled.

_"Come here" _Luke said pulling her into bed

_"Oh wait"_ Lorelai jumped up and ran down stairs _"We're all good" _she yelled.

_"Good" _A sleepy voice called back

Lorelai ran back up the stairs

Luke looked at her in confusion _"What are you doing?" _

_"Well I knew Rory would be worried so I just let her know that her mommy and the hunky coffee supplier were all good" _

Luke rolled his eyes and shook his head _"and I just coming back for more" _he smirked

Lorelai giggled _"Yes you do my beautiful burger boy"_

_"Lorelai!"_ Luke warned

_"My sexy salad server"_

Luke didn't respond

_"My love muffin" _

Luke again didn't respond

_"So you're just going to ignore the name thing now?"_ Lorelai pouted

_"Yep" _

_"Because you think it'll make me stop?" _

_"I can only live in hope" _

Lorelai giggled _"awwwe my dashing danish dude, my handsome hamburger flipper, my passionate pancake..."_ That was all Lorelai could get out before Luke had had enough. He knew she wouldn'tstop if she knew it was bugging him, she'd continue for hours so he did the best thing he knew to shut her up, placing his lips over hers and kissing her soundly.

_"My kissing ketchup king..."_ Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

_"My…" _

"_Are you just doing this now so I kiss you?" _

Lorelai nodded and smiled sweetly

_"All you have to do is ask?" _

_"My ways much more fun" _

_"We'll see"_ Luke said as he pulled her down and kissed her sending shivers down her spine and making her heart skip a beat

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"_Get up" _Lorelai said jumping on the bed

"_Go away"_

"_Come on sleepy head" _Lorelai jumped up and down again

"_Don't you have a fiancé to annoy?"_

"_He left for work hours ago. I'm bored, come play with me"_

"_Mom I have to get up for school soon"_

"_I know,get up now so we have some time together"_

Rory sat up, giving into the fact that Lorelai wasn't going to let her sleep anymore.

"_Oh my god, you're dressed and ready for work" _Rory said in shock

"_Ah ha" _Lorelai said proudly

"_It's early how can you be up and functioning?"_

"_Well when Luke left I was lonely I can't sleep when he's not there" _Lorelai pouted _"So I got up and got ready so I could spend some time with my favorite daughter"_

"_So you're going to be like this every morning?"_

"_Every morning Luke has to open the diner"_

Rory groaned _"He needs to hire some help"_

_"For the diner or me?"_

_"Whichever way I get to sleep"_

"_Come on get up. We have heaps of time and I believe there will be donuts with our names on them and lots of lots of coffee"_

Rory slowly got out of bed and made her way to the shower.

Half and hour later the two girls were walking through town on their way to the diner. Lorelai was practically bouncing up and down

"_I still can't believe you're up this early" _Rory said shaking her head. She watched her mother for a moment _"You're really happy aren't you?"_

"_Yeah and oh I didn't tell you the best news.. Luke and I talked and he doesn't want a small wedding"_

"_No?"_

"_No, he just said that because he thought that's what I wanted"_

"_But I thought you'd already told him you wanted a small wedding"_

"_Well Patty said something"_

"_Ok say no more"_ Rory nodded _"So we have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"_

"_Yep we're going to tell them"_

"_How do you think they'll take it?"_

"_I don't know. When we saw them before the trip mom seemed to be making a real effort but I'm not hoping for miracles. Whatever happens, I love Luke and we're happy and we're getting married"_

"_Good"_

Lorelai was silent for a moment_ "Hon?"_

_"Yeah"_

"_You are happy right?"_

"_For the millionth time yes I'm happy"_

"_Good just checking. Because you know if there's anything…"_

Rory stopped her _"Mom I've told you I'm really happy, Luke's great and I've never seen you so happy and that makes me happy and…" _Rory stopped and looked away

"_What?" _Lorelai asked softly

"_Nothing, it's stupid"_

"_Come on you know you can tell me anything"_

"_Ok. Well .. I … it's like ever since I can remember Luke has been there for us, he's been in our lives and helped us out a lot and he's always been there when dad wasn't… I guess..." _Rory went silent for a moment _"I guess I always thought that that's what a dad would be like..You know putting us first and I kind of feel like our family's together now… stupid ha"_

"_Hon no, that's not stupid at all"_

"_I mean I have a dad but he was never around and I know he's been better lately but I guess I just feel closer to Luke. He gets us, he kind of feels like my dad" _

Lorelai put her arms around her daughter _"That is the least stupidest thing I've heard. You know Luke loves you like a daughter and it's ok to love Luke and your dad"_

When the girls walked into the diner Luke was placing plates of food in front of the customers. He walked over to them and kissed Lorelai quickly _"Morning" _he turned to Rory _"Morning"_

Rory stepped towards Luke and hugged him _"Morning Luke"_

Luke blushed slightly but couldn't stop smiling. _"So I saved you the sprinkled donuts you like"_

Lorelai and Rory rushed to the counter excitedly, waiting for their donuts.

Rory was half way through hers when she looked at Luke _"Hey Luke, I think you need to hire some more staff, you work too hard. I really think you deserve a good sleep in"_

Luke looked at Rory then at Lorelai. _"She's just cranky this morning, she couldn't sleep" _Lorelai said

"_Yes, because I had a visit from your fiancé who apparently couldn't sleep meaning no one else was allowed to sleep" _Rory glared at her mother _"So if you could not be the one to open the diner on a weekday I'd be very grateful"_

Luke laughed, _"I'll see what I can do"_

_"So any chance there's a pile of pancakes with our names on them back there" _Lorelai asked hopefully

_"Go sit down I'll bring some out" _Luke said rolling his eyes

_"You're the best" _Both girls called out to him

* * *

**Chapter 39**

That night Lorelai was upstairs getting ready to go to dinner at her parents. She was standing in front of the mirror wondering if the skirt/blouse combination she had chosen was working. Luke walked into the bedroom and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

_"You look beautiful" _Luke said still kissing down her neck

_"Guess that answers my question"_ she whispered

_"Sorry?"_

_"Nothing how was work?"_

_"Not bad, Taylor only came in once today but I managed to avoid him and no one mentioned the wedding to me today"_

_"Or me, well other than Sookie" _Lorelai replied_ "Maybe Patty actually listened for a change" _

_"Here I got you a present or maybe it's more for Rory"_ Luke said handing her a piece of paper.

_"What's this?"_ Lorelai asked looking at what was in her hands

_"What does it look like?"_

_"Employee form for Michael Patterson?"_

_"Yep... I thought about what Rory said and she was right, I need some extra help and I'll need someone anyway when we go away on our honeymoon so I thought why not... and this way I get to spend more time with you"_

_"This is the best present,"_ Lorelai said kissing him _"So Michael Patterson, do I know him?"_

_"Not sure... he's only been living in town for about a month. He's 17, lives with his parents. He came into the diner today looking for some part-time work like after school & weekends so I thought why not. Seems like a really nice kid"_

_"I'm glad"_

_"I'm going to have a quick shower, how long have I got before we have to leave?"_

_"Ah... 55 minutes" _Lorelai replied

_"Is that Lorelai time?" _Luke asked with raised eyebrows

_"Why?"_

_"Because I know that your time isn't always the same as everyone else's time and I don't want to be late to your parents. It's not a great way to start the evening"_

_"Fine, 30 minutes till we have to leave"_

Luke started to walk out of the bedroom towards the bathroom

_"Want any company?"_ Lorelai asked following him

_"Yes but I'd like to be on time remember"_ He kissed her _"Maybe later"_

Lorelai, Luke and Rory stood outside the Gilmore's front door. Lorelai looked over at Luke and grabbed his hand _"You nervous?'_

_"A little"_ Luke admitted _"You?"_

_"No"_ Lorelai lied as she rang the bell

The maid answered and took their coats telling the three that Emily and Richard were waiting for them.

_"Ah they're here"_ Emily announced when she spotted Rory walk into the room first, followed by Luke and Lorelai who were still holding hands

_"How was your trip Grandma?"_

_"Very nice we had a lovely time"_

_"Hi Mom"_

_"Lorelai, Luke"_

_"Mrs. Gilmore, Mr. Gilmore" _Luke said shaking Richard's hand

_"Richard please"_

_"Well I have to say I was a little surprised that you asked to come over tonight Lorelai, seeing as it isn't Friday" _Emily said

_"Well we wanted to hear about your trip and..."_ Lorelai paused and looked at Luke her gave her hand a little squeeze _"We have something we wanted to tell you"_

_"Oh yes, what's that?"_ Emily said as she sat down next to her husband. Luke, Lorelai and Rory sat on the opposite seat.

_"Well Mom, Dad ... um...wow this is harder than I thought... um ...okay...Luke asked me to marry him... and... I said yes" _Lorelai said holding up the left hand to show off the ring _"I'm really happy and so is Rory"_

_"Very funny Lorelai" _Emily laughed_" I suppose Luke is also moving"_

_"Well actually mother no, Luke has already moved in"_

_"Lorelai, please" _Emily said still laughing

_"Mom" _Lorelai said in frustration

Luke tried _"Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore I know this seems sudden but I love your daughter and grand daughter with all my heart"_

Emily stopped laughing _"You're not joking?"_

_"No mom we're not"_

_"But you've only been dating what a few weeks unless you've lied to me about that too and you've been together all along"_

_"No mom, Luke and I have only been together a while, well as a couple but we've been friends for years now and I love Luke and..."_

Emily interrupted her daughter _"Lorelai I've heard enough, you are not marrying this man"_

Lorelai's jawed dropped, she couldn't believe her mother was behaving like this and in front of Luke. She looked at her father who hadn't said a word_ "Dad?"_

Richard looked at his daughter then at Luke _"Luke can I talk to you in private please" _Richard asked before standing up and walking out of the room

_"Sure"_ Luke stood up but Lorelai grabbed his arm _"Luke no you don't have to go"_

Luke placed his hand on top of Lorelai's _"It's okay" _he said before left the room following Richard into his study.

Lorelai looked at her mother _"Mom"_

_"Not now Lorelai"_ Emily said before she walked out of the room

In Richard's study Luke stood there waiting for Lorelai's father to speak. _"Luke I'm sorry for what my wife said but you need to know this isn't about you, not really. This goes back a long way, even before Lorelai left this house as a 16 year old. Emily was brought up into this world we live in and she tried to bring Lorelai up the same way. When Lorelai ran away it hurt my wife more than she will ever admit. Emily felt like she had failed as another and as a lady of society. Lorelai was always been different, independent and Emily doesn't know how to deal with that. Now Emily has always had this fantasy that if Lorelai and Chris worked things out she would be the mother and lady she was raised to be. Now this may not make sense to you or I but it does to my wife. I on the other hand would have liked nothing more than for Lorelai to marry Christopher and raise Rory together but that was then." _Richard stopped and looked Luke Square in the eye

_"I believe you love my daughter and granddaughter"_

_"More than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life" _Luke answered not looking away. Richard was about to begin again but Luke stopped him _"Look Mr. Gilmore I know I'm probably not the person you'd pick to be with your daughter but I do love her. I love everything about her and my world revolves around those two crazy girls out there" _Luke said with a smile _"and I may not make millions or own a fancy car, or house or belong to one of your fancy club's but I do own my own business, I work very hard and it does make a good profit. I have money put away and a few shares my father left me. Even though I don't have the wealth Lorelai and Rory will never want for anything" _Luke took a breathe and began again _"and I know this seems sudden but I have been apart of their lives for years I have watched both Lorelai and Rory grow and mature and become the amazing people they are today. Lorelai and I have wasted enough time and I promise you we will work and we will be together"_

Luke stopped and tried to read Richard's expression _"Well that was quiet a speech and if you had of let me get a word in I was going to congratulate you, but well that speech didn't hurt...I would be happy to have you as a son-in-law" _Richard said shaking Luke's hand _"But if you do anything to hurt..."_

_"I won't"_

_"I believe that. We just need to give Emily some time to adjust. If she accepts you she has to accept that Christopher and Lorelai will never be together"_

Luke nodded. He was felt torn, torn between the relief that Richard had accepted him and the fact that Emily hadn't and probably never would because he wasn't Christopher.

Lorelai hadn't moved from her seat. She was too afraid. She wasn't quite sure of what. Maybe her mother and what she would say, maybe what she'd say back to her mother or maybe it was the fact that Richard had Luke alone in the study and was probably doing a good job convincing him to leave Lorelai alone. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to see Rory slip out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

_"Grandma?"_ Rory said softly as she approach Emily who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Emily didn't seem to notice her _"Grandma"_ Rory tried again moving in front of her

_"Rory I don't feel like company now please"_

_"Grandma I know you're upset but mom is really happy"_

_"How can she be happy with…with ...him"_ Emily answered in anger

_"Grandma stop, you don't even know him"_

_"I know enough"_

_"No I don't think you do. Luke is a great guy, he really loves mom and he loves me"_

_"What about your father Rory. What about him Lorelai should be marrying Christopher not some poor small town food preparer. Don't you want your family to be together?"_

_"My family is together"_

_"What about your father? What about him and Lorelai?"_

_"Grandma stop please. I love my dad but he's not right for mom. Luke is family. He has always been there for mom and for me. When I was growing he was the one to fix our house, to make things for me, he even watched me a couple of times when mom was stuck. He's made me birthday cakes and put up balloons. He's given me presents and he feeds us every day. Luke has been like a dad to me and I love him like a dad. Luke is great and he really loves mom."_

_"Rory I don't think this is any of your business"_

Rory was starting to get angry. She'd seen and heard her mother's fights with Emily and she was beginning to realize how Lorelai felt all those years. _"Grandma look, I don't want to fight with you and neither does mom. She came here tonight to tell you she was marrying a great guy who loves her and will always be there for her and for me. Mom was letting you into her happiness and you just took that away from her and I won't let anyone make my mother unhappy. Grandma please for mom and for me, please"_

Emily just starred at Rory. Then she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs without saying a word.

Rory walked back into the living room and sat next to mother who was still sitting in a trance. Richard and Luke walked into the room shortly after Rory.

Lorelai turned her head to look at them fearing the worst.

_"Lorelai"_ Richard began _"I have just had a long conversation with Luke and I do believe he will make a fine husband. Congratulations"_

Lorelai sat there staring at her father, she could feel tears prick the back of her eyes. She jumped up and hugged him, something she hadn't done...well ever _"Thank you daddy"_ she whispered into his chest. Lorelai pulled back and threw her arms around Luke who held her and rubbed her back"

_"Well I think this calls for a celebratory drink"_ Richard announced looking around the room _"Where's your mother?"_

_"Um... grandma went upstairs"_ Rory said softly

_"When, why?"_

_"I tried to talk to her and she turned and went upstairs. I think I was too harsh with her. I should go up and apologize"_

Just then Emily walked into the room holding a small silver box she walked up to Lorelai and handed her the box

Lorelai looked at her mother quizzically then she opened to lid and found a silver and diamond tiara.

"_It was what I wore on my wedding day_" Emily said softly

Lorelai stood looking between the tiara and her mother _"Mom I…"_

"_How are the drinks coming along Richard?"_ Emily said walking towards her husband

Luke placed his hands on Lorelai's shoulder. Lorelai looked up at him and nodded. She realized her mother didn't want to talk about it but this was her way of telling her daughter she would make an effort.

The five ate a wonderful dinner together although no one brought up the wedding. Lorelai deciding let her mother have time to really adjust to the news. When it was time to leave Lorelai told Luke and Rory she'd meet them at the car.

_"Mom I just wanted to say thank you, the tiara is really beautiful"_

_"You don't have to wear it" _

_"I do and I will"_

_"Okay"_ Emily nodded and looked away

Lorelai was silent for a minute _"Mom I was wondering if you would...um.. Like to ... Sookie, Rory and I are going to try on dresses this weekend, you know for the bride"_ she said pointing to herself _"and the bridesmaids. I was just wondering if you'd like.. um ... would you like to come with us. I'd like your opinion?"_

Lorelai watched Emily's face, after a moment of silence Emily looked at her _"that would be nice"_

Lorelai smiled _"Okay well I'll give you all the details on Friday night"_

_"Alright we'll see you then"_

Lorelai contemplated walking forward and hugging her mother but decided against it. They were making slow progress and Lorelai was happy for that.

Lorelai got in the car and looked at Rory "_I don't know what you said to her kid but I think she actually listened to you... thank you"_

_"I'm glad she did but I think I was a little hard on her"_ Rory said still worried

_"She'll be fine. She's agreed to come dress shopping with us on Saturday"_

_"Really?"_ Luke & Rory said in unison

Lorelai nodded _"Yeah. Come on let's go home"_

That night Luke & Lorelai were upstairs getting ready for bed.

_"So my father wasn't too hard on you really?" _Lorelai asked for the third time

_"No he was fine. I don't think I'd be the guy he'd choose for you but he understands how I feel. What about your mom?"_

_"She'll be okay, we just have to give her time"_

Luke looked at Lorelai in her light pink silk nightie and smiled. The last few weeks had been amazing, he'd never been this happy. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her brushing her hair.

After a few minutes Lorelai turned to look at him _"Hi there"_

_"Hi"_ Luke replied

_"Whatcha looking at?"_

Luke smiled _"You?"_

_"Ah ha"_

_"Come here"_ Luke said, _"I need to talk to you"_

_"Ok this doesn't sound good"_

_"Not that kind of talk"_

Lorelai walked over to Luke and sat next to him _"Well after tonight I thought maybe you'd decided it was all too difficult"_

"_Hey I've put up with harder things for you over the years"_

"_Dirty"_

"_Geez"_ Luke said rolling his eyes, he'd walked into that one

_"What's on your mind?'_

"_I just... I wanted to tell you how happy I am. I know I'm not good at this thing and I just wanted to make sure you knew, that I tell you enough"_

_"I know"_

_"You make me so happy. I can't wait to marry you"_

_"Same here"_

_"Good"_ Luke nodded

_"Anything else?"_

_"Just I just wanted to make sure you were happy too, with everything. You know if you aren't you can tell me"_

Lorelai smiled _"I know and yes I am happy. Very happy. It was touch-and-go with the sport thing but we compromised and it all worked out"_

_"Compromised. How was that a compromise?' _Luke asked

_"Well I didn't have to watch sport and you... well... got to participate in my kind of sport"_ Lorelai said raising her eyebrows _"I though you liked our way of compromising?"_

Luke thought for a moment _"Well now that you mention it.. I am very keen to catch the game that's on now but if you want to compromise?"_

Lorelai nodded and giggled


	8. Chapters 41 to 47

**Chapter 41**

_"Are you sure you can't come?" _

_"Yeah, Caesar needs the night off, I promised it to him weeks ago" _

_"But it's Friday night"_ Lorelai pouted

_"I know"_

_"Friday night... with my parents, I don't want to go alone"_

_"You won't be alone Rory will be there and I went with you during the week and you've been to Friday night dinners without me before"_

_"But I want you there!" _Lorelai increased her pouting

_"I'm sorry, I can't"_ Luke said kissing her

_"But, I have to go dress shopping with my mother tomorrow too, whose bright idea was that... I want names?'_

_"Ah I think that was yours" _Luke pointed out

_"Hmph"_ Lorelai added folded arms to the pout

_"You've been getting along better recently"_

_"Better, that was one night. She gave me the tiara and then I obviously got blinded by the light reflecting of the diamonds and it messed with my brain functions and invited her to her come tomorrow. She won't be nice if you're not there"_

_"It wasn't the diamonds"_

_"Very funny"_

_"Lorelai"_

_"And I'll miss you" _Lorelai battered her eyes while still pouting

Luke pulled her to him and kissed her _"It's hard to kiss you when you're pouting"_

_"Yeah well who says you deserve a kiss huh?"_

_"Come on I have to get to the diner and you have a dinner to go to"_

_"I don't want to"_

_"Rory"_ Luke called out _"She's your mother"_

Rory shouted back _"She's your fiancé"_

Luke sighed _"Look I promise if you quit pouting and go to dinner and behave like a good little girl I'll bring you home some pie"_

Lorelai looked at him for a moment _"and ice-cream?'_

_"And Ice-cream"_

_"And cherries to put on top?"_

_"And cherries"_

_"And..."_

Luke cut her off _"I have to go. Have a good night, I'll see you later with the pie"_

_"And ice-cream and cherries"_ She reminded him

Luke rolled his eyes and nodded. He kissed her quickly _"Love you"_

Luke walked to the front door and called out _"I'm off to work, I'm bringing back pie... she's all yours"_

Rory walked into the living room_ "You couldn't of held out longer? He wouldhave caved and given us donuts too"_

_"Hey I got ice-cream and cherries as well"_

The two giggled. _"Come on let's go"_ Rory said

_"I don't want to"_ Lorelai said taking up her pouting position again

_"Come on"_ Rory dragged Lorelai out of the house.

When Luke returned home that night Lorelai and Rory were watching a movie Luke was sure he'd seen them watch at least 3 times in the short amount of time he'd been living there.

_"Pie's here"_ Lorelai said smiling

Rory got up and grabbed the diner bag and walked into the kitchen

Luke leaned over the couch and kissed Lorelai_ "How was dinner?"_

_"It was okay"_

_"Dinner was fine"_ Rory said as she came back into the room carrying the pie on plates _"Even grandma was happy but mom insisted on whining all the way there about not wanting to go there then all the way home about not wanting grandma to come tomorrow."_

Lorelai started to eat her piece of pie _"She'll say something horrible"_

_"No she won't. I think she's actually really happy about the wedding"_

Lorelai didn't say anything.

When Rory had finished her dessert she picked up her plate and walked over to Luke and kissed him on the cheek._ "Thanks for the pie. I'm going to bed she's all yours"_

_"Night Rory"_

Rory walked over to her mom _"Sookie and I will be there to protect you tomorrow"_ She kissed her _"Night"_

_"Night hon"_

Luke moved and sat next to Lorelai_ "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing" _Lorelai sighed

_"There's still pie left, something's wrong"_

"_I don't know, I just... Rory was right, Mom was fine tonight I guess I'm just waiting for the bomb to hit. I just afraid I'll get all excited about mom actually wanting to be apart of this then she'll pull one of her famous turn a rounds and I'll be upset I guess"_

Luke pulled her into a hug _"How about trying to be happy. She just might surprise you and look if she does do what you think she will then we deal with it then but she just might surprise you"_

_"Maybe"_

Luke began placing soft kisses on her jaw line.

Lorelai then smiled _"I forgot to tell you, Sookie has invited us over for breakfast on Sunday at her place. She can go over the menu for the wedding and Jackson will be there so you two can talk about sport or fishing or whatever blokey things you guys talk about"_

_"Okay"_ Luke said now kissing down her neck

_"And I was thinking maybe...um... tomorrow night we can sit ..ah...down and get ...ah...started on the rest of the wedding plans like where... and... um.. The honeymoon and...ah...stuff."_ Lorelai said trying to concentrate on her line of thought not what Luke was doing

_"Sure"_ Luke replied

_"And I was thinking we should have like a Hawaiian themed wedding you know, me in a bikini you in a Hawaiian shirt maybe teamed with a hula skirt"_ Lorelai said with a smile

_"Ah ha"_ Luke replied

Lorelai put her hands on Luke's jaw and lifted his face to hers _"You're not even listening to me are you?"_

Luke pressed his lips on hers _"You said wedding talk tomorrow night so I'm just getting a head start on the honeymoon"_ He replied kissing her again then he stopped and sat up _"But if you want to talk about napkins and place settings okay then"_

Lorelai grabbed his and pulled him up _"honeymoon"_ Lorelai replied running up the stairs with Luke closely behind her.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the diner. _"Hi Caesar is Luke there?... Oh ….no, no don't disturb him just get him to give me a call at home...Okay... Thanks Bye"_

Lorelai hung up the phone and waited. A few minutes later the phone rang. Lorelai sat watching it ring until the machine picked up _"You've called the brilliant and gorgeous Lorelai the equally brilliant and gorgeous Rory and the hot, hunky coffee god Luke. We're not here at the moment or maybe we're just avoiding your call... either way leave a message after the beep"_

_"Geez Lorelai"_ Lorelai giggled when she heard Luke's voice, she picked up _"Well hello Luke"_

_"Lorelai you are not leaving that message on there, change it" _Luke said angrily

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's embarrassing"_

_"Luke..."_

_"No take my name off it"_

_"But what if someone you know calls here. If your name's not on it they'll think they've got the wrong number"_

_"I'm not giving anyone this number"_

_"Luke, it's cute"_

_"Change it!"_

_"Please"_

_"No"_

_"But..."_

_"No"_

_"Fine, I've got to go anyway, we're going to pick out some very important dresses today"_ Lorelai said trying to change the subject

_"Change it before you go"_ Luke said

_"Yeah yeah"_

_"Bye"_

_"Bye"_

Lorelai hung up the phone and giggled. Rory came out of her room _"Ok I'm ready, was that Luke on the phone?"_ Rory asked

_"Yeah he didn't like it" _Lorelai said in 'I can't believ it' voice

_"How could he not like it"_ Rory asked giggling

_"I don't know" _Lorelai shrugged _"Maybe he was upset he was described as talented and gorgeous?"_

Both girls laughed. _"Are you gonna change it?"_

_"Yean I guess, can you go upstairs and grab my purse while I do this then we're off"_

_"Okay"_

Rory ran upstairs while Lorelai tried to think of a new message of a new message.

Rory ran back down the stairs with Lorelai's purse _"Think of anything?"_

"_How about if I just changed his to taented and gorgeous too... I mean he is"_

"_Mom"_

"_Okay what about strong and athletic?"_

"_I don't think he wants to be described as anything"_

"_But he's a Gilmore now, he has to live the Gilmore way"_ Lorelai giggled _"Okay let me do this quickly and then we'll go."_

Later that Afternoon Luke picked up the phone and dialed the house. He wanted to see if Lorelai was back from dress shopping but more importantly to check if she had changed the phone message. After a few rings the machine picked up _"You've called the Gilmore/Danes house we're not here at the moment so leave a message for Lorelai, Rory or Luke after the beep..."_ Luke smiled it had a nice ring to it, he was about the hang up when he heard Lorelai's voice again _"Just kidding, speak again cause here's the real beep"_ Luke hung up he had to laugh typical Lorelai. Luke thought about the message Gilmore/Dane it had a great ring to it.

_"Earth to Luke"_

Luke heard Lorelai's voice and turned around

_"Hey"_

_"Hey, you looked miles away"_

_"Sorry… coffee?"_ Luke asked hoping she wouldn't ask anymore question

_"Yeah coffee would be great"_ Lorelai replied as she sat at the counter

_"Did you find a dress?"_

Lorelai's face fell _"No. We found some great bridesmaids dresses for Sookie and Rory but I just couldn't find anything I liked" Lorelai sighed "the weddings not far away and I'll have to go shopping again next weekend and try on another million dresses I don't like."_

Luke placed his hand on her arm _"Hey you know I don't care what you wear, you'll look beautiful"_

_"Thanks but I didn't. I just didn't look right in any of them."_

_"You'll find one and you'll look amazing, you've still got a bit of time"_

_"Yeah maybe"_

_"How was your mom?"_ Luke asked trying to change the topic hoping that the question wouldn't depress her more.

_"She was um... good? I guess. We defiantly have different taste in dresses, everything she liked I didn't but there wasn't any fights. We actually had a good afternoon apart from me and my dress nightmare"_

_"Where's Rory?"_

_"She went to Lane's"_

Luke thought for a moment_ "So do you want to go for a walk?"_

_"What?"_

_"Well Caesars here, Michael's here and the diner's quiet lets go for a walk"_ Luke tried hoping it would cheer her up _"I have to come back and close up but we've got some time"_

_"Yeah ... okay"_ Lorelai said with little enthusiasm

After Luke had told Caesar he was heading out and grabbing a jacket he and Lorelai began to walk through Stars Hollow.

_"Are you okay?"_ Luke asked after about 10 minutes. Lorelai had been silent the whole time

_"Uh..yeah...fine"_

Luke looked at her, was acting anything but fine. They walked a little further when Luke stopped and pulled Lorelai into a hug. He didn't say anything, actually he didn't know what to say. He didn't know why she was so upset, so he just held her close to him, slowly rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes he pulled back but Lorelai pulled him back to her _"Not yet" _She whispered. Luke waited a few more minutes the pulled back and kissed her cheek.

_"Better?" Luke asked_

_"Yeah, sorry I just..."_ Lorelai sighed loudly _"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me really. I guess I just had this vision of trying on the first dress I saw and it fitting me perfectly and it'll be like a fairytale ... you know... everyone would gasp and admire my beauty, music would begin to play, the camera would pan down my body"_

Luke just rolled his eyes at her. _"This isn't a movie this is real life and I have all confidence you'll find the perfect dress"_

_"What if I don't what if I can't find anything I like and I have to settle for something that looks awful on me then I'll be walking down the aisle and you'll take one look at me and bolt. I don't want you to bolt I want to look amazing"_ Lorelai rambled

_"Hey calm down. Listen I don't want this to be so stressful for you. I want you to remember our wedding as one of the best days of your life not the most stressful. And you will find a dress and you will look amazing. I'm not going to bolt, I'm not going anywhere."_

_"But..."_ Lorelai started but Luke stopped her

_"Lorelai you look gorgeous to me all the time from when you first wake up to when you go to bed. I will love what you're wearing even if it's your hello Kitty Pajamas and I'll think you look amazing."_ Luke kissed her _"Okay so no more stressing?"_

_"But what if I don't_" Lorelai whispered

_"Okay look if you still haven't found the prefect dress a week before the wedding I promise you can wear your pajamas and I'll wear those stupid Garfield ones you bought me"_

Lorelai smiled _"Really? You have that much faith in my dress buying ability"_

_"Yes but I don't want you to not buy a dress just so you can get me to wear them. If you haven't found a dress by two weeks out I'll come with you and then if you can't find one..."_

_"You'll get married in your Garfield pajamas"_ Lorelaifinished jumping up and down _"Oh and the matching slippers I bought you?"_

_"Lorelai, you'll find a dress"_

_"Wow you must love me lots I know how much you hate those pajamas"_

Luke kissed her softly _"I do love you lots and I'm 100 sure you'll find a dress"_ Luke was secretly scared that maybe she wouldn't that she'd make him wear those stupid pj's but at this moment that was all worth it to see her smiling again. He'd deal with the worrying later.

They walked around for a little longer before Luke had to go back to the diner.

"_What time will you be home?"_ Lorelai asked with her arms around Luke

"_Late, I have to close up so that Caeser will open tomorrow. We're still having breakfast at Sookie's right?"_

"_Yeah hopefully the menu will be easier than buying a dress"_

Luke kissed her_"See you tonight" _

Luke returned home later then he had expected. The diner had been busy right up until closing time. After he finished cleaning for the night he checked everything was right for Caser tomorrow and headed home. The house was dark and Luke walked as quietly as he could up the stairs to their bedroom. Lorelai was already asleep. He looked at his side of the bed to find the Garfield pajamas spread out with a note on the top _"You should practice for the wedding day" _Luke shook his head. He undressed to his boxers, grabbed the pajamas and put them on the chair in the corner and got into bed.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

The next morning Luke and Lorelai were on their way to Sookie & Jackson's for breakfast to go over details for the wedding menu.

_"I'm so hungry" _Lorelai said rubbing her stomach as they walked

_"How can you be hungry? You made me make you pancakes even though we are on our way to Sookie's for breakfast"_

_"Yeah… well… I used a lot of energy this morning and before I even got out of bed" _Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him. Luke smiled as thought back to their morning activities.

Lorelai stopped walking _"Can you carry me?"_

_"What?"_

_"On your back. Give me a ride on your back" _Lorelai put her hands on his shoulders.

_"No. Sookie's house is just over there" _Luke said pointing to Sookie's which was about 4 houses away

_"Too far" _Lorelai said with a pout _"Need food for energy, need energy to walk"_

_"Too bad the quicker you walk the quicker you get food into you" _Luke said as he began walking again. Lorelai continued to pout as they walked

_"Oh and can you not mention the whole wedding pajama thing to Sookie & Jackson." _Luke asked

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want them to know okay. You're going to find a dress it'll all be fine"_

_"Oh wait we could skip the dress do the pajama thing and all the guests could wear their pj's too. Jackson has the funniest pajama's"_

_"Lorelai please."_

_"Fine you're so not fun"_

Luke stopped and grabbed her arm and kissed just below her ear then whispered _"That's not what you were saying this morning"_

Lorelai giggled as she walked up to Sookie's door and knocked _"Fine I won't mention it"_

_"Mention what?" _Sookie asked as she answered the door hearing the end of their conversation

_"Oh nothing just Luke you know, talking about me, him, our bedroom" _Lorelai shrugged and walked into the house looking back quickly to see Luke turn red with embarrassment. _"Well I didn't mention the other thing" _she whispered to him as he past walked her.

Lorelai suddenly gasped as she looked in the kitchen which was piled high with plates of food _"Geez Sookie, look I'm hungry and everything but there's no way we can eat all this. It looks like you're feeding the whole town"_

_"I am" _Sookie replied and walked out the back door. Lorelai looked at Luke who shrugged. They followed Sookie out the back to find most of the town standing out in Sookie's backyard _"Happy Engagement" _Everyone yelled

_"Oh my" _Lorelai gasped and grabbed Luke's hand _"Did you know?"_

_"No" _Luke replied squeezing her hand.

_"Come on dolls, come over and celebrate"_ Babette yelled from the crowd

Sookie and Jackson walked past the stunned couple and began bring plates of food out to the hungry guests

Lorelai snapped herself out of her shock _"Sookie" _she grabbed her arm as she was walking past "_Oh my god, you did all this?"_

_"Ah ha" _Sookie nodded excitedly _"Well you are getting married and you hadn't mentioned an engagement party but I knew if I did you'd say no fuss. So Rory, Jackson and I decided to surprise you"_ Lorelai hugged Sookie _"Thank you I'm still in shock"_

_"You" _Lorelai turned and pointed to Rory who appeared from the _crowd "How could you keep this from Mama?" _Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug

_"We all decided you two needed a little celebration" _Rory smiled

Rory looked at Luke _"Are you okay Luke?"_

Luke nodded _"Yeah just a little shocked"_

Rory hugged Luke _"Happy engagement party"_

_"Thanks" _

Rory pulled back _"Come you two... eat, mingle, it's your party"_

Lorelai looked at Luke and smiled. She hugged him and kissed him softly _"Happy engagement party"  
"Happy engagement party" _Luke whispered back before grabbing her hand and leading her into the crowd.

A few hours later after they had mingled with the guests, eaten their engagement breakfast and Lorelai had unwrapped their engagement presents with the excitement of a 5 year old on Christmas morning Sookie took Luke and Lorelai by an arm each and steered them towards the front of the crowd where Rory was standing. Sookie gave the nod to Babette who placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle to get everyone's attention.

_"Thanks Babette" _Sookie started _"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and for keeping today a secret. I just want to say that I am so happy for Luke and Lorelai and I'm just so happy Lorelai you deserve this and..." _Sookie stopped and sniffed back a few tears _"you're my best friend and no one deserves to be happy more than you" _The tears were now streaming downSookie's face.Sookie pointed to Rory _"You go" _she said barely audible through her tears. Sookie walked over to Lorelai and hugged her, then went and stood next to Jackson. Rory looked at her mother and Luke who were holding hands ands smiling at each other. _"I also would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this with Mum and Luke and Sookie and Jackson for the amazing day they put together. Mom, you are my best friend, my role model and the most wonderful mother a girl could have. You have sacrificed so much for me and I'm so happy for you and Luke. Luke you have always been like a father to me and I just want to thank you for making mom and me very happy. I love you both" _The whole crowd let out a collective _"awwe". _Lorelai wiped away a tear and Luke was trying to hide the fact he too was also tearing up. Rory walked over and hugged both of them. _"I love you too" _Luke whispered back to Rory.

Lorelai took Luke's hand again and walked forward. She whispered something into Luke's ear who then whispered something back to her. _"As Luke isn't big on public speaking and I love being the center of attention..."_ The crowd laughed _"I'd just like to say on behalf of Luke and myself Thank you everyone for coming and celebrating this with us. Thank you Sookie and Jackson for putting this day together. I still can't believe I didn't know about it and that Patty and Babette kept it a secret" _The crowd again laughed.

Patty looked at Babette _"Hardest 3 days of my life" _Babette nodded in agreement.

_"And a huge thank you to Rory for being the best daughter in the world. I love you kid."_ Lorelai took a deep breath _"and while you're all here I guess this is easier then sending out invitations. The wedding is going to be held on the 17th March, 11am in the gardens of the Inn. Then the reception will be held inside and of course you're all invited." _The crowd clapped and then one by one rushed over to hug Lorelai and shake Luke's hand.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

"_That was so sweet of everyone"_ Lorelai said to Luke as they walked through the front door of their home _"We are lucky to have such good friends"_

"_Yeah we are lucky"_ Luke agreed as he wrapped his arms around Lorelai.

"_The look on your face"_ Lorelai laughed thinking back

"_Yours looked pretty similar"_

"_Yeah okay they got us"_ Lorelai agreed _"but it was a great surprise"_

"_It was"_ Luke nodded

"_So Mr. Danes I've been thinking..."_ Lorelai said as she kissed him

_"No need to do that, I only want you for your body"_

Lorelai slapped him playfully and laughed _"I've been thinking you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight_"

Luke laughed and kissed her. "_Sorry...go on"_

_"So"_ Lorelai continued, _"I was thinking that seeing as Rory's gone with Dean and we have this whole house to ourselves..."_ She kissed him again" _Is there anything you'd like to do?"_ Lorelai asked raising her eyebrows at him

Luke thought for a moment then kissed her passionately before pulling back _"Yeah, I thought we could clean up the kitchen from this morning"_ Luke smirked and walked off

"_Hey"_ Lorelai stood with her hands on her hips _"wrong answer"_

Luke walked back over to her _"Oh is there something you wanted to do?"_ he asked pretending not to know

Lorelai snaked her arms around his neck and massaged the back of it with her fingers. She put her lips close to his and whispered, _"It's the day of our engagement party, we have the house to ourselves, we should be celebrating"_ She kissed him passionately parting his lips with her tongue. A small moan escaped from the back of Luke's throat. Lorelai pulled back and smiled at him.

Luke swallowed hard _"Okay whatever you want to do"_ He leaned back in to kiss her but Lorelai moved _"Good I want to drive to Sookie's to pick up all our presents"_

Luke grabbed Lorelai by the arm _"wrong answer"_ he said before he kissed her. Lorelai giggled as she let Luke carry her up the stairs to their bedroom.

A few hours later as Luke and Lorelai were walking down the stairs the phone rang and before Lorelai could get to it the machine picked up... _"Lorelai this is your mother"..._

_"Argh"_ Lorelai pulled her hand back _"That was close"_

_"...Would you please give me a call when you get this message."_

_"You can call her back now, we've got time"_ Luke said to Lorelai

_"Ah no. I don't want to spoil today. I'll call her tomorrow"_

Luke picked up the keys to Lorelai's jeep _"So we're going to Sookie's to pick up the presents?"_

_"Yep and then we'll talk about the wedding"_

_"After that I'll have to get to the diner"_ Luke reminded her

_"Okay I'll drop you off at the diner then take the presents home. I'm meeting Rory at home and we're heading to Al's for dinner for whatever Al's specialty of the night is"_

"_Sounds fun"_ Luke nodded before they walked out the door.

Lorelai returned home later that afternoon with a jeep load full of presents. She loaded her arms full and headed to the front door. Rory heard Lorelai coming up the porch steps and opened the door just in time as Lorelai stumbled through.

_"Thanks hon... can you grab the top ones I can't see where I'm going"_

_"Ever thought of doing two trips?" _Rory asked laughing at the huge pile of presents with legs

Lorelai scoffed _"No that would be sensible"_

Rory grabbed a few presents off the top of the pile and carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the table. _"Wow I can't believe all this stuff"_

_"I know, everyone loves me"_ Lorelai said in a high pitched voice _"So what's' going on?"_

_"Nothing. Dean and I browsed around the book store for a while"_

_"You mean you browsed and Dean watched you browse"_ Lorelai interrupted

"_And then went for a walk"_ Rory added ignoring her "_Oh before I forget there's a couple of messages on the machine for you"_

_"Oh yeah who?"_

_"Grandma"_

_"Oh yeah I heard that one"_

_"Yeah one"_ Rory laughed before she played the messages

_"Lorelai this is your mother...would you please give me a call when you get this message"_

Beep

_"Lorelai please call me when you get this message"_

Beep

"(Emily sighing) _Rory if you hear this message please ask your mother to call me"_

Beep

Lorelai looked at Rory and rolled her eyes _"Geez"_

_"Lorelai I know you've probably listened to my messages and probably won't call me back so I'll tell you what I wanted. I found you a wedding dress. It was the last one left in your size and seeing as I couldn't get a hold of you to ask you if you want it... I bought it anyway. It's stunning, I love it and I think you will as well. Call me please"_

_"Argh. I can't believe she did that. You saw her taste in dresses when we went shopping. We hated everything she liked"_

_"I know"_ Rory agreed, _"What are you going to do?"_

_"What I always do...ignore her messages and deal with it kicking and screaming later"_

_"Yes that's the mature way"_

_"Ah ha"_ Lorelai nodded then sighed _"Hey can you ring her and tell her that you've found a great dress for me and you'll be so hurt if I have to even look at hers"_

_"Mom it won't hurt to look at it, it's not_ like you have any other choices. You'll look, you won't like, you'll think of an excuse not to wear it."

_"But I don't want to"_ Lorelai whined like a child

Just then the phone rang again.

_"No way" _Lorelai said looking at the phone_ "She seriously wouldn't call again"_

Lorelai and Rory waited for the machine to pick up

_"Hey Lorelai it's me, can you give me..."_ Lorelai picked up the phone

_"Hey handsome, what can I do for you?"_

_"You can ring your mother, she's called the diner 3 times looking for you" _Luke replied

Lorelai shook her head _"Unbelievable"_

_"Is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'll sort it out thanks"_

_"Ok. I'll see you later tonight. Love you"_

_"Oh yeah how much?"_

_"What?"_

_"Love me...Enough to call my mother for me?"_

_"Lorelai"_

_"Yeah yeah I know. Love you too bye"

* * *

_

**Chapter 45**

The house was dark when Luke returned home late after closing up the diner. He crept quietly up the stairs and into the bedroom. He undressed down to his boxers and slipped into the bed next to Lorelai who was sleeping peacefully. Luke smiled as he looked at her. He moved the hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Hi sailor" Lorelai said groggily

"Sorry I didn't meant to wake you" Luke replied then placed another kiss on her cheek

"That's okay. I'm glad you did. I missed you" Lorelai said as she wrapped her arms around him. "How was work?"

"Caesar dropped a packet of flour and it broke and went everywhere."

"Oh no..."

"It was such a mess"

"No I mean I wish I had of seen it, it would of looked like snow" Lorelai said laughing

"It's not funny. It took an hour to clean it all up properly which is why I'm home so late"

"Oh poor baby" Lorelai said kissing him gently

"So how was your night? Did you call your mother back?"

Lorelai sighed "Yeah I called her from my cell in the back yard, you know where the signal is weak"

Luke rolled his eyes

"It worked. I told her I got her message and I was in a bad area but I'd go over and look at tomorrow night"

Luke nodded "Good"

"Now think of a way to get me out of it"

Luke kissed her "Go back to sleep"

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke, the feeling of his arms around her making her feel safe and relaxed.

The next morning Luke and Rory were eating breakfast when Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom"Rory said looking up from the paper

"Morning" Luke said loking up at her

"Morning" Lorelai replied but not in her usual happy manner

Luke got up and walked over to Lorelai "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" Lorelai said quickly

"You just look a little..."

"A little what?"

"Tired"

"Code for unattractive. Thanks"

"What? Lorelai, no I just meant… Did you sleep okay?"

"Fine" Lorelai replied not looking at him "Hey Rory?"

Rory looked at her mother "Yeah"

"Feel like taking a day off school?"

"I can't"

"Come on, help your mother out, Please. You're my favorite daughter"

"I'm your only daughter"

"Which automatically makes you my favorite so I wasn't lying, now will you?"

"No" Luke and Rory answered at the same time

"But... Oh never mind" Lorelai trudged out of the kitchen and up the stairs

Luke and Rory looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll go you still have to get ready for school" Luke said to Rory

Luke walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door "Lorelai" he opened the door an inch saw Lorelai sitting on the edge of the bath tub crying

Luke rushed in "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Lorelai replied shortly

Luke pulled Lorelai up and hugged her tightly and led her into their bedroom and sat her on the bed. "Are you really that upset about having to go to your parents or is it something else, something I've done?"

"I don't know, I guess...It's just years of dread associated with that place, it's a hard feeling to break"

"But you've been getting along well lately"

"I know" Lorelai sniffed "I guess that's what scares me. I've never got along with them but lately it's been different. I mean we're not going to be best friends any time soon but it's been ... nice I guess and I'm just afraid"

"Of what?"

"This dress. I mean if I hate it and I will" Lorelai said knowingly "Then there will be this whole big fight and things will go back to the way they were and if I hate it but tell her I like it to keep the peace then I'll end up hating them again and I hate them for doing this to me" Lorelai said pointing to her tears "I'm always crying now a days it's all their fault"

"Lorelai you don't mean that." Luke said rubbing her back. He watched her as tears started to roll down her cheeks again. "That's not all that's upsetting you is it?"

"It's nothing okay, everything's fine" Lorelai tried to convince him

"Look this is not how I want you to remember your wedding experience. Maybe we should put back the date, give us more time, take the stress off a bit?"

Lorelai froze "What? Luke… I can't believe... I mean you don't...Argggghhhhh" Lorelai threw her arms in the air and stormed out of the room "Fine let's not get married, let's just forget it all" Lorelai shouted as she stomped down the stairs.

Rory came running out of her room when she heard shouting and the front door slam shut. Luke came running down the stairs a few seconds later.

"Luke what happened?"

Luke shook his head "I really don't know. She was upset about the dress, I just suggested maybe we push the wedding date back if it's stressing her so much, you know to take the pressure off her."

"And she didn't take it well" Rory said softly looking at Luke's fallen face. She walked over to him and hugged him "I'll go looking for her. She can't have gone far she's still in her pajamas"

Luke just nodded and sat on the couch.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Rory ran out the door and stopped. Out of the corner of her eye saw Lorelai sitting on the floor of the porch, her head in her hands. Rory walked over and hugged her_ "Mom what's going on?"_

"_Nothing"_

Rory sat down on the porch floor next to her mother _"Mom come on we tell each other everything. Don't you... do you not want to marry Luke?"_

_"What ...no... I do"_

_"What is it then?"_

_"I don't know, I mean look at me"_ Lorelai said pointing to herself

_"Yeah well I don't think he's planning on marrying you with that bed hair"_

_"No I mean I'm not marriage material."_

_"I don't get it"_

_"I had this dream last night. Remember when Dean came over and watched The Donna Reid Show with us and he said all those things about it being nice that a woman likes to look after her family and then you got dressed up in that funny little outfit."_

_"Don't remind me"_ Rory said laughing

_"Well I had a dream about Donna Reid only I was Donna and I failed."_

Rory looked at her mother trying to understand

_"I don't cook, I don't clean...I'm no Donna Reid. I'm not wife material. Luke's going to come back after a long day at work and there won't be any food on the table or in the fridge and the house will be a mess"_ Lorelai took a breath and continued_ "I don't want to disappoint him, I don't want him to get sick of me, I don't want to fail as Luke's wife" _Rory hugged her mother

_"Mom Luke knows all this. He's known us forever and he lives with us. I don't think he's going to be surprised you don't cook"_

_"Or clean"_ A voice came from behind them.

Rory looked up at Luke, Lorelai kept her head down andstarted to cry again. Rory stood up and let Luke sit where she had been before.Rory watched as Luke put his arm around Lorelai before going back inside the house.

They sat in silence for a short while before Luke spoke softly _"I want to marry you...more than anything in the world."_

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him silently.

_"I don't care that you don't cook or clean. I don't care that you talk through movies or eat huge amounts of junk food, I don't care that you talk incessantly and mostly about things I don't understand. I love you and I want to marry you"_

_"But why?"_ She asked softly

_"Why what?"_

_"Why...why do you love me?"_

_"For all those reasons I listen above because they make you you. Because you are the most amazing person I've ever met and I just love you"_

Lorelai hugged him tightly _"I just didn't want you to think things would change when we got married. I mean I know they should but that's just not me"_

_"I know that."_

_"But you love me anyway?"_

Luke rolled his eyes _"Yes"_

_"But what if you get sick of me? I mean I know it's hard to believe that anyone could get sick of someone as charming and brilliant as me but... what if you do?"_

_"What if you get sick of me?"_

_"I asked you first?"_

_"I asked you second?" _Luke threw back

_"Luke I'm serious"_

_"So am I. Why do you think I'll get sick of you. You could just as easily get sick of me."_

_"Luke..no. I couldn't"_

_"Well back at ya"_ Luke said kissing her softly. _"Lorelai?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Okay don't take this the wrong way but... you are always so confident and I don't know, you seem to doubt yourself a lot now and usually over me. I don't want… do I? … Do I make you do that cause I don't want to"_

"_Luke no, I can't believe…Luke I've always doubted myself and I don't like to let people see it so I put on this brave exterior. I don't want you to feel like you're making me feel this way. Look for years I've had my parent's telling me everything I do is wrong. The way I dress, what I eat, the way I'm raising Rory, I guess after hearing it enough I started to believe some of it but the only reason I'm doubting myself now is because you're so important to me. I don't want to screw this up, I don't want to lose you. I don't have the best track record with relationships but I know this is different. I just want to make sure I do everything right but you make me stronger in so many ways and when I do doubt myself you are the one who makes me believe in myself again"_

"_But I don't want you walking on eggshells. Lorelai I know you so well, I love you for who you are. I don't want you trying to be someone you're not."_

"_I'm not, I guess I am a little. I'm just trying to be a better me."_

"_You're the perfect you. I want you to promise me something. I don't want you to again to doubt your ability to make me happy, or the fact that you're not good enough for me or especially that you are not a great mother. You are amazing and I want you to remember that. Promise me"_

Lorelai nodded and smiled_ "I promise"_

Luke hugged her tightly _"and I want you to tell me if all this is getting to much for you. The wedding I mean"_

Lorelai nodded _"If I say yes will you ring my mother for me and tell her I'm not going"_

Luke smiled at her _"No but I will come with you"_

_"You'll come with me, to my parents place? You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding"_

_"But I thought you said there was no way that this dress could possibly be the dress you'll wear so why will it matter?"_

_"Because"_ Lorelai shot back

Luke laughed _"Great argument there"_

Lorelai went to playfully slap his arm but Luke caught her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her. He pulled back and smiled at her _"So you'll go and look at the dress?"_

_"Yes I'll go and look at the dress but if it's horrible or the day ends in me tears you'll have to pick up the pieces"_

Luke nodded_ "I'll even bring coffee"_

Lorelai smiled and kissed him.

_"So you better now?" _Luke asked

_"Yeah thanks. What would I do without you?"_

Luke shrugged _"Don't know and I'm not going to let you find out"_ He stood up holding his hand out to Lorelai to pull her up and take her inside the house.

* * *

**Chapter 47**

That afternoon Lorelai stood outside her parent's front door, her heart racing. She wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was because she was excited, maybe it was from fear, she's couldn't be sure. Lorelai took a few more deep breaths before ringing the bell.

A few moments later Emily answered, _"Lorelai come in"_

_"Wow you're awfully cheerful this afternoon"_ Lorelai commented on Emily's huge smile

_"Well I've had a rather productive day. We've found a great new spot for our DAR meeting next week and it was a quarter of the price cheaper than the old one but much more elegant and with far better service"_

_"Well that's great"_

_"Are you hungry I had Greta make scones"_

_"Ah no I'm fine thanks"_

_"What about a cup of Coffee"_

_"No mother I'm fine"_

_"Wine, scotch"_

_"What? mom No"_

_"How about a quick walk around the yard"_

_"Mom no can we just have a..." _Lorelai was stopped by the sound of the door bell

_"I'll get it" _Emily said as she made her way to the door. Lorelai listened as her mother walked back talking to someone

_"Hi Mom"_

"_Rory what are you doing? I though you couldn't... What's going on" _Lorelai stammered

_"Well I had a break in school and I rang grandma and promised to make her stall you until I got here"_

Lorelai hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear _"Thank you"_

Rory smiled and took Lorelai's hand as they followed Emily up the stairs to where the dress was kept.

_"You're going to love this dress... I love it" _Emily said

Lorelai tried to force a smile

_"I love it more than any of the other dresses we saw the other day. It just screams Lorelai" _Emily kept talking about the dress as they walked

Lorelai leaned into Rory and whisper in a mocking tone "_It just screams Lorelai.. I'll be the one screaming"_

When the reach the top of the stairs Emily told Lorelai and Rory to go sit in the chairs in her room while she went to get the dress.

_"Shut your eyes" _Emily ordered when she was about to enter the room

_"Me, or Rory" _Lorelai asked

_"Both"_

Both girls shut their eyes as Emily placed the manikin which was modeling the dress in front of the two girls

_"Okay you can open them"_

Rory opened her eyes looked at the dress then looked at Lorelai who still has her eyes closed.

Lorelai took a deep breath trying to slow her nerves and also giving herself a few more moments to think of reasons why she didn't like it. Lorelai finally opened her eyes and looked at the dress in front of her.

_"Oh my" _was all Lorelai could get out _"it's..." _she looked at Rory trying to find the words

_"Beautiful"_ Rory finished for her.

_"So you like it" _Emily asked

_"I ... I ... I love it"_ Lorelai said riding from the chair and walking over to the dress for a closer look

_"I knew you would"_ Emily said proudly

The dress was a stunning strapless gown made in a heavyweight duchess satin overlaid with an ivory organza. The strapless bodice had a beautifully detailed sweetheart neckline which had been embroidered with tiny glass beads and sequins, which are heavier at the neckline and is then randomly scattered all over the gown. The skirt is cut in a fitted style with a fishtail hemline, which extends into a small puddle train.

Lorelai ran her fingers over the beading then turned to her mother _"Can I try it on"_

_"Of course you can, the dress is yours if you want it"_

Lorelai took the dress into the bathroom and shut the door. About 15 minutes later Rory knocked on the door. Mum are you okay you've been in there a while. Lorelai opened the door and both Rory and Emily gasped

_"Oh Mom you look amazing"_

_"This is it"_ Lorelai said just above a whisper _"This is the dress" _Lorelai did a little twirl and stood in front of the mirror admiring the dress. She turned to Emily. _"Thank you mom it's amazing. I love it so much"_

_"It's my gift to you for the wedding. I'll just go and check on afternoon tea" _Emily added before leaving Rory and Lorelai alone in the room.

Rory watched her mother standing in front of the mirror with a huge smile on her face _"Grandma's done really well"_

_"Yeah she has" _Lorelai replied not taking her eyes off the mirror.

_"Okay do you want to change? Grandma's getting afternoon tea then you can give me a lift back to school"_

_"Okay just one more minute" _Lorelai replied. After a while Lorelai returned to the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. She hung the dress back up and walked over to Rory and hugged her. _"Come on Hun let's get down stairs"_

Later that afternoon Lorelai and Rory made their way to the diner. Before they walked in Lorelai turned to Rory. "_Okay Hun just follow my lead"_

When the bells above the diner door jingled Luke looked up and saw Lorelai walking towards the counter with a sad look on her face. Luke immediately grabbed the coffee pot and filled two mugs and placed them in front of Rory and Lorelai.

_"That bad huh" _Luke asked

Lorelai took her mug of coffee and smiled at him before taking a sip. then she replied "_No but I knew you'd give me coffee no questions asked if I looked like this" _Lorelai put on her sad face again before smiling sweetly at him.

Luke rolled his eyes _"So it went okay"_

Lorelai nodded _"The dress, it's amazing Luke, it's the one"_

_"She looked so beautiful" _Rory added

_"So what's it like"_

_"White"_ Both girls said at the same time

_"Yes and"_

_"Dressy" _Lorelai added _"And that's all you're getting from me. So if you want to see this amazing dress with your amazing fiance in it you'd better show up at the wedding"_

_"Alright if it have to" _Luke mumbled

Lorelai threw the cloth that was on the counter at him _"Nice, thanks. Just for that..." _Lorelai held out her mug and Luke filled it

_"Last one"_

Lorelia smiled _"Whatever you want to believe" _

Luke smiled and left Lorelai and Rory talking while he went back into the kitchen


	9. Chapters 48 to 53

**Chapter 48**

A few afternoons later Luke was working in the diner when Lorelai stormed through the door _"Need coffee NOW?"_

_"No"_ Luke replied gruffly

_"Luke this is no time to joke, I need coffee, I need it now and I don't care what I have to do to get it but I'm gonna get it"_ Lorelai said as she walked behind the counter trying to get past Luke

_"No"_

Lorelai stared at Luke _"but.. I.. coffee... need..."_

_"Look if I had enough I'd give it to you but I don't... well actually that's not true, if I had enough I wouldn't give it to you but I don't have enough"_

_"How can you not have enough for me?" _Lorelai batter her eye lashes at him

_"I only have a small amount left. The new shipment was meant to arrive yesterday morning but they're running late. Transport problem or something, they were meant to be here this morning but they didn't turn up. They're due this afternoon, so no coffee until 4pm"_

_"There's not coffee at home either and your my coffee man, you always have coffee"_

_"I do have coffee just not enough to give to the woman who has had more today than most people drink in a month"_

_"If I remember correctly after your 4th cup this morning I told you I wasn't going to give you any more"_

_"Yeah well you always say that but you still always do"_

_"Except for today because I don't have any, I can make you tea?"_

_"I don't want tea"_ Lorelai pouted

Luke rolled his eyes _"Pouting isn't going to get the coffee here any faster"_

_"But I need it, it's been a bad day"_

Luke's face softened _"Why?"_

_"First of all Michel is a pain"_

Luke nodded knowingly

_"Then my mother called and apparently seeing as I loved her dress choice she's taken it upon herself to buy me all sorts of other things for the wedding"_

_"Like?"_

_"First call was to say she's bought me 7 pairs of tights for the wedding, second call was to say she's found some shoes but they're two sizes too big so she has to ship them back to Paris, third call was to tell me her florist can get us a good deal, fourth call fifth call were again about the shoes, and so on until we hit call twelve then I stopped answering the phone and then left the Inn to come and see my coffee man for a cheer up but he wasn't much help"_

_"Hey it's not my fault it's that..."_ Luke stopped and thought for a moment _"I can't believe I'm giving in again"_ he mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs. Lorelai couldn't hear what he said but followed him anyway.

When Lorelai walked into Luke's old apartment she saw him crouched on the ground searching through the cupboard under the sink. The stood up a minute later holding a small bag. _"Here"_ he threw it at her.

Lorelai caught the bag, opened it and sniffed _"Oh my God coffee I love you"_

Luke chucked_ "Me or the brown stuff"_

_"You and the brown stuff, did you know this was up here all the time?"_

_"No I just remember that when you would stay here I hid some so I wouldn't have to go downstairs when it was cold to get you the coffee"_

Lorelai walked over to Luke and hugged him _"Thanks Luke"_

Luke kissed the top of her head_ "Your Mom's just excited. Her daughters getting married"_

_"Yeah I know" _Lorelai sighed, _"I just wish she'd listen to me. I want to do all this and I am grateful to her for the dress and I do want to her to be involved but she's going to take over"_

Luke rubbed Lorelai's back _"Look Sookie's doing the food right so we've got the menu and cake organized, you've bought the bridesmaids dresses, we've having the ceremony and reception the Inn, we've invited all our friends, you've organized for your hair and make-up to be done"_

_"We're going to buy your suit tomorrow"_

_"I hate shopping" _Luke complained

_"I know hon and as much as I love your flannel and I do, you're not getting married in it"_

_"I know but see we've organized a lot of the wedding, most of it."_

_"So you're saying let her do her thing?"_

_"No not if it makes you unhappy about it but maybe you could take her shopping when you buy your shoes. She doesn't have to pay for them just let her be there when you choose them."_

_"Yeah yeah. How's that coffee coming along?"_

Luke shook his head hoping she'd forget about the coffee _"Come on let's go downstairs and get you your coffee but this is the last cup you're getting today"_

Lorelai giggled, _"You're cute"_ then grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs

The next afternoon Lorelai and Luke were walking through the mall in Hartford on the way to buy Luke's suit for the wedding. Lorelai turned and looked into the window of a shop they were passing. In the window was a tiny little white dress. Luke stopped when he realized Lorelai wasn't walking next to him. He walked back over to her _"What are you looking at?" _

_"Look at that dress." _Lorelai said pointing at the window _"You know Rory had a dress just like that when she was little. Mia bought it for her. It was her only dress for a while that wasn't hand made by me. She looked so cute" _Lorelai reminisced

_"It's so tiny" _Luke commented _"Was Rory that small?"_

_"Yeah all babies start off small Luke?"_ Lorelai said rolling her eyes at him

_"Yeah well, I haven't seen a lot of new babies, just the ones people bring into the diner and let them cry and be sick all over the place"_

Lorelai stood staring at the dress for a little longer before she walked into the store and had a closer look. Lorelai ran her finger over the little flower embroided on it. The dress was almost exactly the same as the one Mia had bought all those years ago. All the memories of Rory as a baby came flooding back. Lorelai was silent for a while before she spoke in a whisper _"Do you want one?"_

Luke looked at questioningly _"One what?"_

Lorelai pointed to the dress

_"The dress?"_ Luke said confused

"No..." Lorelai paused for a while "A baby?" She said slowly watching the expression on his face _"I guess we haven't really talked about it have we? I mean we've talked about sharing our life and being a family but we haven't really discussed weather we want kids or not"_

_"Oh" _Luke stopped _"Well ...ah...um... well...do you want one?"_

_"Luke I asked you first. Do you want a baby, not now I mean but one day?" _Lorelai asked holding her breath

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Luke was silent for a while looking from Lorelai to the baby dress then back to Lorelai_. "I ...I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."_

_"Never?" _Lorelai asked slightly hurt

_"No not never. When you're growing up I guess you always see yourself doing the traditional things like getting married and having a family but as I got older and because I was alone for so long, I just didn't think about it." _Luke shrugged

Lorelai nodded _"Well... okay"_

_"I .. um.. well ... a baby?" _Luke was silent for a while. Lorelai watched his face intently trying to read his expression before she spoke _"Luke you don't have to make a decision right now. I mean, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that. I haven't really thought about it either" _Lorelai lied about the last part, she'd been thinking about it for a while. _"Let's just get your suit, we've got plenty of time to discuss it"_

_"Oh, okay...Um a suit, yeah um… let's get a suit" _Luke stammered.

They returned back to Stars Hollow a few hours later. Luke dropped Lorelai off at home before he headed to the diner. He wasn't really needed there but he needed time to think and knew he needed to be alone to do it so he headed to the diner and after telling Caeser he could call him upstairs if he needed him, Luke headed up to the apartment.

Lorelai knocked lightly on Rory's door before opening _"Hey Hon" _

Rory turned from her computer to look at her mom _"Hey Mom"_

_"How was your day, learn lots?"_

_"Yeah, it was a good day what about yours. Oh that's right you went shopping for Luke's suit. How did that go?"_

_"Ah good, good" _Lorelai shifted uncomfortable

"_Where's Luke, he didn't run screaming after you made him try on a million different suits just to annoy him?"_

"_I made him try on shirt after shirt to annoy him and he's gone to the diner to help close up"_

_"And did Luke find a suit?"_

_"Yeah he got a suit" _Lorelai said distracted

_"Okay spill" _Rory said as she sat on the bed patting the spot next to her for Lorelai to sit down.

_"Well... um ...okay. I want to have a baby" _Lorelai blurted out

_"What?"_

_"I want a baby. I mean not right now and not with just anyone. I want to have Luke's baby"_

Rory looked at her mother for a second _"And have you told Luke this"_

_"Sort of. I had this dream the other night that it was Christmas time and we ran down stairs in the morning to open our presents and you and I were sitting near the tree waiting for Luke. Then he came down the stairs carrying baby, our baby and then we all unwrapped our presents. It was such a nice dream and I got thinking about whether I'd want to have another child and I realized I do. I want to have a baby with Luke." Lorelai _took a deep breath then began talking a mile a minute again _"Then today Luke and I were walking through the mall on the way to get his suit when we passed this baby shop and in the window was this dress. Remember the dress you had as a baby the one Mia bought you, I think it's in the attic somewhere well this dress was almost identical and I kind felt like I was going to burst and I asked Luke if he wanted a baby." _Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory

_"What did he say?" _Rory whispered worried that the answer wasn't what Lorelai had wanted to hear

_"He said he had to think about it which is okay. I mean we hadn't really talked about it before and I kind of sprung it on him but I didn't tell him that I wanted one and I told him to think about it. But..." _Lorelai paused "_I never really thought about having another baby but now with Luke it just feels right and I am getting on..I know it's hard to believe that with this ageless beauty in front of you" _Lorelai tried to lighten the mood then stopped _"How do you feel about this?"_

_"It's a lot to take in but it really is a decision that you and Luke have to make"_

_"I know but how would you feel about having a little brother or sister? You wouldn't be the baby of the house anymore"_

_"I never was the baby" _Rory said looking at her mother _"Well not by the maturity level anyway"_

_"Ha ha. I'm serious what do you think about it?"_

_"I think if it's what you and Luke what then that's great. I mean it will be strange not to be the only child in the family but I would be cool to have a brother or sister"_

_"Yeah" _Lorelai asked smiling

_"Yeah I think it would be great"_

_"Good" _Lorelai hugged her daughter

Rory pulled back and looked at Lorelai _"Mom I'm sure it'll all work out but if Luke decides he doesn't want a baby what will you do? Can you live without a baby?"_

Lorelai thought for a moment _"Yeah I can. I mean I would still have the most perfect daughter in the world and I'd have most perfect husband. I do want a baby but I don't want a baby with anyone else so if it was the choice between the two I'd pick Luke hands down"_

Rory nodded _"I'm sure it won't come to that though"_

Lorelai smiled at her daughter _"Thanks hon." _Lorelai turned to leave then turned back around _"I love you"_

_"Love you too"_ Rory said smiling back

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Luke sat on the couch of his old apartment and looked around at the belongings of his old life. He sat in silence for about 5 minutes before he got up walked out of his apartment.

_"Caser I'm going out for about an hour, I'll be back in plenty of time to close up"_ Luke called out as he rushed out of the diner.

Later that evening Lorelai sat at home with Rory watching a movie. Well Rory was watching the movie Lorelai was trying to watch but her mind kept wondering to her conversation with Luke. She hadn't spoken to him since he dropped her back at home. She called the diner but Caser had told her Luke was out but he'd get him to call her when he got back. When the movie finished Rory went to bed and Lorelai went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed

When Luke returned home later that night the house was quite. He crept up the stairs and into his bedroom where Lorelai was asleep on the covers of the bed. He leant down kissed her cheek. Lorelai stirred but didn't wake. He kissed her again and moved just into time as her hand swatted the air.

_"Lorelai"_ Luke whispered deciding it was too dangerous to try that again _"Lorelai"_

_"Hmmmm" _She mumbled sleepily

_"Hey can we talk?"_

_"Hm what?"_ Lorelai sat up quickly _"Luke, hey. I was waiting for you, I must have dozed off. How was your night?"_

_"It was good. We were busy but not rushed off our feet"_

_"Did Caesar tell you I called?"_ Lorelai asked wanting to find out if he knew she called

Luke sat on the bed next to her _"Yeah but I didn't want to call you back"_

Lorelai felt panicked _"Why?"_

_"Because I wanted to talk to you in person"_

Lorelai's heart started to beat faster _"Oh"_

_"I've been thinking about what you said in the mall about us.. and.. um.. A baby"_

_"Oh Luke I didn't mean you had to make up your mind right away. I'm sorry, we don't have to have a baby. I shouldn't have bought it up"_ Lorelai said so quickly Luke had trouble understanding it all

Luke took Lorelai's hands in his _"Look I went to work to think and it took me all 30 seconds to realize that I hadn't thought about us having a baby before not really but when I did picture us together I pictured a family, does that make sense?"_

_"Yeah, sort of.. Not really"_

_"We're getting married, we're a family, you me and Rory and well I guess I..."_ Luke stopped and took a deep breath he wasn't quite sure how to say it so he got up and walked into the hall

Lorelai sat there trying to work out what was going on when Luke walked back into the room carrying a small parcel. He sat back on the bed next to her and placed it in Lorelai's lap

Lorelai looked at him questioningly

Luke nodded _"Open it"_

Lorelai slowly pulled the tape at one end then the other. So slowly and carefully as if she was afraid that whatever was inside would break. When she opened up the paper she looked inside and a tear ran down her cheek. _"Oh Luke"_

Luke smiled _"I want a baby with you Lorelai. I love you so much and I want us to have a child of our own"_

Lorelai ran her finger over the embroided flower on the dress _"I can't believe you bought it"_

"_Yeah well your baby will need something to wear unless it's a boy cause no son of mine will be caught dead in a dress"_

Lorelai laughed as more tears fell down her cheeks

Luke hugged her _"Hey what's wrong?"_

"_You just said your son, I don't know... it...it was beautiful"_ She sobbed._ "Luke are you sure?"_

"_About a baby?"_

Lorelai nodded _"I don't want you to say you want kids just because you think I want them. Remember the big wedding fiasco. I don't want to end up poppin' out ten kids just because we weren't honest with each other"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. I want a child, I always have but most of all I want our child"_ Luke kissed her then added _"But there is no way in the world we're having ten. One or two maybe three depending but not ten"_

"_But you'll love the rest like your own won't you?"_ Lorelai joked

Luke laughed _"Crazy lady"_

Luke was silent for a moment_ "You do want kids too don't you?"_

_"I want your kids more than anything" _Lorelai kissed him softly _"So when were you thinking about adding to our little family"_

"_Soon but not straight away. We've only just got together, and we're not married yet. I'd like to spend some time with my beautiful wife before I have to share you"_

Lorelai giggled _"Sharing hey, I didn't think you were that open minded but well if you want okay"_

Luke rolled his eyes _"You know what I meant'"_

Lorelai laughed at the look on Luke's face_ "But we can still practice right?"_

Luke looked at her for a moment _"Yeah practice makes perfect"_ He then laid her gently on the bed and kissed her passionately then they practiced for most of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 51**

_"Rory... Rory" _

_"What.. What's wrong?"_ Rory sleepily lifted her head from her pillow

Lorelai sat on the side of the bed _"Nothing I just wanted to talk" _

Rory looked at the clock beside her bed _"Now? I don't have to be up for another hour and a half. Can't we talk later while I'm getting ready for school?"_ Rory put her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes.

_"But I want to talk to you, it'll be good I promise"_ Lorelai said, softly poking her daughter

_"What?"_ Rory's eyes were still closed

_"Luke wants to have a baby too, not right now but one day"_

_"That's great mom"_ Rory replied with her eyes still closed

_"Wow, way to show enthusiasm. I thought you were okay with this?"_

_"I am okay with this. I am very happy for you and I can't wait to have a baby brother or sister. I promise to jump up and down, light some sparklers and set off a flare when I wake up later okay"_ Even with her eyes shut Rory could tell Lorelai was still there watching her _"Go back to bed"_

_"I can't sleep. Come on wake up"_

_"Where's Luke he promised_" Rory mumbled

_"Luke's still asleep.. Come on wake up, you've smart and beautiful it's not like you need your beauty sleep" _Lorelai started poking Rory again

_"Arrgh mom please"_

Rory heard footsteps outside her room she half opened her eyes to see Luke take Lorelai by the arm

_"Sorry go back to sleep"_ Luke whispered as he walked out of the room

_"Thanks Luke"_ Rory replied and shut her eyes

_"No fun both of you" _Lorelai pouted as she was guided into the living room

_"What's with you you're never up this early?"_

_"I couldn't sleep, I was excited I just wanted to share the news with Rory"_

_"I know"_ Luke moved her towards the stairs _"Come on you can still get an hour's sleep in before you have to go to work"_

_Later that morning Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Inn and sat at the counter and shut her eyes "Sookie I need coffee please" _Later that morning Lorelai walked into the kitchen of the Inn and sat at the counter and shut her eyes

Sookiw looked at Lorelai "_You okay honey?"_

_"I will be when I get some coffee"_

Sookie handed Lorelai a cup and she took a long sip then opened her eyes _"Ah better"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing I just didn't get much sleep and I was out of coffee at home. I think Luke's taking some of my coffee and throwing it out bit by bit."_ Lorelai sighed, _"I'm so tired"_

_"What happened last night?"_

Lorelai smiled as she thought back _"Um.. well.. Luke and I made an important decision last night we're ...um.. We... decided we want to have a baby together one day"_

Sookie screamed and jumped up and down _"Wow that's great. I'm so happy for you. You're such a great mom"_

_"Thanks Sook"_

_"But why couldn't you sleep, were you too excited"_ Sookie said still bouncing up and down

Lorelai giggled _"Something like that. We just decided to practice..."_

_"...the practice of baby making"_ Sookie finished off giggling "_Oh you two"._ Lorelai laughed.

Sookie hugged Lorelai again _"I really am happy for you. You seem so alive now I guess. I mean not right now because you're tired and you know, but just overall...lately you've been different, happy. I mean not that you weren't happy before but just a different happy"_

Lorelai smiled at Sookie's rambling, _"I am happy. It's weird. I use to be so independent. I really only had to rely on myself and it was great. I wouldn't change Rory and my life for anything but now I just can't imagine life without Luke" _Lorelai smiled shyly

_"That's so sweet"_

_"Yeah my favorite thing to do now is just go home after work and spend the night with Rory and Luke, it's like I don't need anything else. I finally feel like..." _Lorelai stopped

_"Like what?" _

_"Nothing it's stupid"_

_"No honey tell me"_

_"Like a fairytale. Like in the movies. I feel so content and just perfect"_ Lorelai grinned a cheesy grin. _"Argh that sounded so sickening"_

Just then Lorelai mobile rang. Lorelai looked at the caller id _"and of course in every movie there's a villain"_

Sookie looked at Lorelai confused

_"My mother...I can't deal with her now."_ Lorelai handed Sookie her phone _"can you? Tell her I'm not here, tell her I've lost my voice, tell her I'm searching for my real birth parents,tell her Luke I were up all night doing..."_

Sookie held her hand up _"Why don't you just let it go to message"_

Lorelai looked at her "_Oh yeah, my normal ploy. I need sleep"_

_"You really are tired andIt's really quiet here, why don't you go home have a sleep. Michel and I can handle things here"_

_"No it's okay"_

_"Honey you can barely keep your eyes open, you're not going to get anything done here. Go home really... it's my early wedding gift to you"_

Lorelai thought fora moment _"Okay thanks Sookie. I'll be in early tomorrow I promise and call me if you need anything, I mean it"_

_"Okay now scoot"_

Lorelai walked into the diner about 20 minutes later.

Luke saw her and smiled _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Couldn't stay a away from you" _Lorelai smiled

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah just really tired. Sookie sent me home because I can barely keep my eyes open. Hey how come you're not tired?"_

_"I am tired but I at least managed to get some sleep this morning while you decided that it was time for your daughter to get up"_

_"Yeah well I gave birth to her, she owes me. So coffee?"_

_"No"_

_"But I need it to stay awake" _Lorelai whined

_"No you need to get some sleep. Hang on did you drive here?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Lorelai!"_ Luke sighed angrily _"Come on"_ Luke walked around the counter grabbed her hand and led her upstairs and into the apartment and walked her towards the bed.

_"Oh Luke after last night I don't think I can, at least not until I have my coffee"_

Luke rolled his eyes _"You're not driving home, you shouldn't of driven here. You can have a sleep here."_

_"But I can't not without you and not without coffee"_

_"No coffee, you won't sleep."_ Luke pulled back the covers of the bed _"I promise to wake you in a few hours and we'll have lunch together"_

_"And coffee?"_

_"Just one"_

_"Pot full. Thanks Luke"_ Lorelai kissed him softly_ "You sure you don't want to join me?"_

Luke kissed her back_ "Maybe later"_

Lorelai got under the covers and was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before heading back down to the diner.

* * *

**Chapter 52**

A few hours later, after the lunch rush Luke walked quietly into the apartment carrying two plates of food. He put them down on the table and walked over to the bed. Luke watched Lorelai as she slept peacefully, he couldn't bring himself to wake her but he couldn't pull himself away from her. He sat on the edge bed and softly brushed away the hair that had fallen over her eyes. Lorelai stirred "Hey"

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you"

"That's okay" Lorelai stretched out in the bed "How long was I asleep, I'm really hungry"

"I brought us up some lunch"

Lorelai pulled her hand out from under the covers and took Luke's hand in her's rubbing her thumb gently over the back of his hand. "Thanks." After a moment of staring at each other Lorelai smiled "So what'd ya bring up for lunch?"

"Salad sandwich, orange juice and fruit & vanilla icecream"

Lorelai pulled her hand away from Luke's "Okay I had still better be asleep because this is a nightmare" Lorelai shut her eyes and opened them again

"Oh you want to know what I brought_ you_ for lunch sorry. Burger, fries and dessert but dessert comes with a condition"

"What?" Lorelai asked warily

"No coffee. I brought Orange juice for you too and if you drink that you can have pie and chocolate icecream for dessert"

"Luke!" Lorelai whined

"Lorelai!" Luke replied with the same inflection

"But, but..."

"That's the condition, take it or leave it"

"Or I could just eat the burger and fires here then go to Weston's and get some coffee and pie and icecream there" Lorelai said proudly.

"Ah but Weston's dessert doesn't come with my company" Luke smiled

Lorelai sighed "Don't look so cocky mister"

Luke laughed "So orange juice?"

"You know after I've eaten everything and drunk your orange juice I'm just going to go to Weston's and get coffee anyway"

"Probably but at least this way I won't see it and I'll feel like I've won"

Lorelai thought for a moment "Alright but your company had better be worth it. I mean it. I want to be fully entertained; I want to feel the same buzz I get from coffee. I want you doing the can-can after every course, I want..."

Lorelai was cut off as Luke captured her lips with his. His favorite way to keep her quiet. They pulled back after a few minutes needing air. Lorelai panted, "I want orange juice and more of this entertainment" She leaned in for another kiss. After a minute Luke pulled the covers back and helped Lorelai out of bed. She sat at the table while Luke got the orange juice out of the fridge and poured a glass for them both.

Lorelai ate her burger and fires while Luke ate his salad sandwich.

"This is nice" Lorelai smiled as she watched Luke. "We should make this a regular thing. I'll pretend I'm really tired from our all night love making and Sookie will tell me to go home and Ill come here and we can have lunch"

"Or you could go to work and take an hour off and we could have lunch that way you don't have to miss a full day of work"

Lorelai nodded "That'd probably work, good plan"

"But you usually eat lunch at the diner a few days a week anyway."

"Yes but you don't always get to eat with me and we usually don't get to eat in private"

"Got ya"

Lorelai smiled but then her smiled faded "Are you going to make me drink orange juice every time we eat here?"

Luke smiled "Maybe"

"What about soda?'

"Soda's fine"

"Coffee?"

"No"

"What have you got against coffee?"

"It's not good for you"

"Neither is soda, it's full of sugar"

"Yes but you don't drink two dozen soda's a day and if I can stop you drinking coffee at lunch it's one less coffee you have a day. I'm not sure why you're complaining you said yourself you'll just get one after lunch and I've seen you drink orange juice at home"

"Yeah well I just like the debate over coffee and how intense you get when you tell me I can't have any and then how you cave every time" Lorelai giggled "I like the fight"

Luke rolled his eyes

"Come on you love it too"

"I spend half my life trying to convince you not to drink coffee to try and save you from an early death" Luke said with a stern face

Lorelai rubbed his arm "You love it, admit it"

"Never" Luke tried to hide his smile

Lorelai smiled "Whatever you say"

After they had finished eating Luke cleared the plates and pulled Lorelai out of her chair and hugged her "What are you up to for the rest of the afternoon?"

"I thought I might stay here if that's okay. I'm still really tired so I might sleep a little, watch some TV and wait until you finish work so we can go home together, you're finishing early right?"

"Yeah Michael should be here in a few hours. Rory's finishing school later today isn't she?"

Lorelai nodded "She's got paper stuff. We should go and pick her up after school save her getting the bus"

"That's what I was thinking then we can all go to dinner"

"Sounds like fun" Lorelai kissed him softly "You're so good to us"

Luke kissed her quickly then pulled away knowing if he stayed like that a second longer he would never make it back downstairs "I have to go help Caesar but I'll be back up as soon as Michael gets in"

"Okay I'll be here...Oh except for the 10 minutes when I sneak out and get a coffee"

Luke had hoped she had forgotten or was full from lunch but he should of known better. He shook his head and walked back down to the diner.

* * *

**Chapter 53**

Later that evening, Luke and Lorelai were on their way to pick Rory up from school. Luke pulled the car to a stop outside Chilton.

"Luuukkkeee" Lorelai said in a singsong voice batting her eyelashes at him

"What do you want?"

"Coffee and food"

"Why did you wait until we got here? Why didn't you tell me when we passed the coffee shop back there?"

Lorelai shrugged "Don't know but I'd like coffee now and I'm really hungry"

"Rory will be out in 5 minutes then we're going to dinner"

"Fine but if I die of starvation here in the car you'll be the one to blame"

"I can live with that" Luke paused and looked out the window to try and hide his grin "Save the cost of a wedding" Luke waited for her response but there was nothing. After 30 seconds her turned to face her. When Luke looked at her Lorelai grabbed his jaw and kissed him deeply then pulled back. Lorelai was about to speak when there was a tapping on the window "please in public?" Rory look at them slightly amused "Can't keep your hands off each other, not even for 5 minutes"

Lorelai opened the door as Luke looked away embarrassed.

Rory got into the car "Thanks for picking me up but you didn't have to come all this way I could of got a bus home"

"Well Luke thought it would be nice for us to pick you up and go to dinner around here for a change"

"That's cool, thanks Luke"

"And seeing as Luke is paying I hope you're hungry Hun. I'm thinking the most expensive lobster plus three other courses and four desserts each" Lorelai giggled

Luke smiled "You do realize that all our money now comes out of the same account so go right ahead just means less money left in there for shoe buying"

Rory laughed, "He's got you their mom"

"Yeah well I wouldn't be so smiley there you. I need a new pair of shoes so a bowl of plain rice and water is what we're eating tonight"

Rory tried to change the subject "How was your day?"

"We had a great day. We got to spend a bit of it together and had a nice lunch but Luke made me drink orange juice instead of coffee"

"Wow and you drank it?"

"Yes he used his powers of persuasion"

"Like what?"

"Like..."

"Nothing no powers" Luke interrupted Lorelai's answers, he blushed slightly

Rory giggled, "I thought you were working today?"

"I was but Sookie sent me home because I was tired"

"Oh okay" Rory thought it was best not to ask why she was so tired "So where are we going Luke?"

"Where ever you want?"

"Disneyland!" both girls shouted at once

Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Why do I always do that". "Okay let me rephrase that, wherever you want to go within a 15 minutes drive from here"

Lorelai looked at her daughter "Now he changes the rules"

"Oh I know" Rory said "Make a right at the next set of lights" Rory guided Luke to a little cafe about 7 minutes from Chilton "I came here once after a Franklin meeting when Paris was talking to me. They make the best 3 tiered ice-cream dessert it's huge"

Lorelai looked at her daughter" You picked this place for tonight just because of their dessert"

"Yeah"

Lorelai smiled "That's my girl"

The three got out of the car and made their way inside.

About an hour later they left the cafe and walked back to the car.

Lorelai rubbing her stomach "That dessert was amazing but I feel sick"

Rory agreed, "I know"

Lorelai turned to Luke "Why did you let me eat so much?"

Luke rolled his eyes "Yes it was very mean of me to pin you down and force feed you two desserts"

Lorelai nodded "Well as long as you know you're to blame"

Luke looked at his watch "It's still early how about we go see a movie?"

Both girls agreed and they drove the movie theater.

Inside Lorelai looked at Rory "Okay this film starts in 5 minutes so we need a game plan"

"A game plan? There's heaps of time to buy tickets"

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Oh Luke have you learnt nothing from living with us? Five minutes isn't even enough time to put shoes on." She turned back to Rory "Okay Luke can go buy the tickets while you go to the bathroom. I'll head to the candy stand and load up. Luke can go into the theatre and save us some good seats. You'll come out and guard the food while I tag team and head to the bathroom. Then we'll go take our seats. Got it"

Rory nodded "Got it"

"Okay let's hustle"

Rory and Lorelai ran to their destinations leaving Luke looking on amused. Lorelai turned back to see Luke standing there "Lukey that's not hustling"

Lorelai and Rory walked into the theatre and sat down next to Luke. "Wow 4 minutes and 27 seconds that's got to be a record" Lorelai said as she passed Luke his water, then the popcorn, milk duds, red vines and a soda to Rory.

Luke stared in amazement "Look at all this food, who's going to eat it all?"

"We are" Lorelai and Rory answered in unison

"But you just finished telling me off for letting you eat too much, you said you were full"

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and shook their heads

"We were full from dinner but now we're at the movies" Lorelai replied as if he should understand

Luke turned to Rory "Help me out here"

"Okay we were full from dinner, well from dessert and that was like 10 minutes ago but there's a whole other space in our stomachs for snacks like movie food"

Luke shook his head and smiled as he watched the girls swap packets of candy and chocolate. He decided that he would never understand them no matter how hard he tried but that was okay, at least life was never dull.


	10. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

A few mornings later Lorelai was making her way through town on her way to the diner. As Lorelai passed the newsstand she saw Patty and Babette in their usual morning gossip huddle.

"Morning ladies" Lorelai greeted them

Babette smiled "Hey sugar"

"What's news this morning?" Lorelai asked as she joined the group

"Well I heard Kirk's been grounded by his mother. Apparently Kirk was being rebellious and wouldn't clean his room when he was told so he's been grounded"

"Poor Kirk" Lorelai said trying to suppress a giggle

"Poor Kirk what about poor us" Babette laughed at Lorelai's confused look "So much happens to Kirk in a day I mean what are we going to talk about this afternoon if Kirk hasn't got stuck up a tree or fallen down a well or lost his pants"

"I'm sure you'll find something to talk about"

"So honey how is all the wedding planning going? You seem very calm" Patty asked

Lorelai smiled proudly "I am calm, it's almost all organized"

"Really? Wow I remember being stressed the whole time leading up to the wedding" Babette replied

"So was I… for all of mine" Patty agreed "There is so much that can go wrong. Weather, dress, shoes, losing the rings. Have you tired your dress on lately?"

"The other night" Lorelai admitted shyly

"Well good. Just keep doing that. You never know. When I was under wedding stress I ate more. I'm an emotional eater and when I tried my dress on two days before the wedding it didn't fit and it had to be let out"

Babette nodded "Anyway I'm sure you'll be fine. You off to see that gorgeous fiancé of yours"

Lorelai nodded and waved bye without saying a word. Lorelai ran all the way to the diner and rushed through the door. "We need to talk" she called out as she passed Luke on her way upstairs

Caesar looked at Luke "Looks like you're in trouble boss"

Luke narrowed his eyes at him "Just cover for me"

Luke ran up the stairs and into the apartment to find Lorelai pacing up and down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What if all goes wrong?" Lorelai asked without looking at Luke

"What goes wrong"?

Lorelai began to ramble, "The wedding, what if I trip or I fall, or my dress doesn't fit or your suit doesn't fit. Have you put on weight? That's it no more eating for either of us. We're both going on a diet. I need coffee"

"I think you've had enough. What's this about?"

"I'm thirsty"

"No the freak out"

"Apparently I'm too calm"

"Not at this moment you're not"

"I am, I'm too calm. I think everything is fine, everything is right with the world and I was stupid not to think about all the things that could go wrong. I mean I saw a few episodes of Bridezilla's. Maybe they weren't all crazy maybe that's how all brides are mean to be. What if the cake gets ruined? You know, some drunk relative stumbles on the dance floor and falls onto the table and brings the cake down on top of themselves, you see it on all those home video shows. What if that happens to us," Lorelai said still pacing

"We'll put the cake far away from the dance floor" Luke said trying to calm her

"Then there's the weather what if it 's too hot, what if it rains, what if..."

"What if your head explodes from all this worrying?"

Lorelai stopped and turned to Luke "This is not funny Luke."

"I know I'm sorry. But where has all this come from. We have it all under control"

"I thought we did and I wasn't worried until Patty and Babette..."

"Okay no good can come from this... Lorelai it's all fine. We've planned the best we can plan. We can't control the weather or the amount of drunken dancing that goes on. All we can do is do what we're doing making sure it's all organized and if something like that happens well, it'll be an amusing story to tell the grandkids." Luke took her arm and pulled her to him and hugged her tight "and if it'll make you feel better we'll get Sookie to make two cakes. A small one, just incase"

Lorelai smiled "I like the sound of that and if all goes right...more cake for me" She took a deep breath and hugged Luke again "I'm sorry about this. I'm not the freak out girl but I don't know I guess, Luke this is my first wedding…"

"And only wedding" Luke jumped in

"And only wedding" Lorelai smiled "And I just want it to be perfect and it was all going along perfectly until I heard tales of horror from Patty and Babette and I just thought maybe I should be freaking out you know. I've never done this before I don't know how neurotic I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry"

"Hey a few freaks out are fine, it's all for a good cause - giving you the total bride experience"

"You're amazing do you know that. No matter how stressed I get or how stupid I act or how mad I am, you always put up with me"

Luke shrugged "Cause I love you"

"Love me enough to give me coffee and a danish" Lorelai smiled hopefully

"Don't push it"

"Please Lukey, please"

"I thought we were on a diet?"

"We are a coffee and danish diet"

"So no different for any other day huh?"

"Hey that was crazy Lorelai talking before. You should know not to take what she says seriously"

"But it's so hard to tell which is which"

Lorelai playfully pushed him away and pretended to look hurt "Nice, very nice"

"Come on" Luke took her hand and walked back down to the diner. Luke walked behind the counter while Lorelai sat on a stool. Luke placed in front of her a large takeaway cup if coffee and a bag with a danish in it. Lorelai went to reach for them but Luke pulled them away "These come with a condition, you have to promise me that you won't listen to any more wedding stories from Patty & Babette no matter what"

"Deal"

Luke handed her the coffee and danish. Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed him. "I've got to get to work and I'll talk to Sookie about the extra cake." She kissed him again "Thanks for the diet food. I'll see you after work"


	11. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Lorelai entered the diner,sat at the counter and waited for Luke to finishing taking an order. When Luke had finished at the table he walked towards Lorelai and kissed her quickly before giving the order to Caesar to cook.

"Hi" Lorelai smiled

"Hi do you want to order?"

"Not yet, I'm waiting for Rory. She went straight to Lane's after school but I'm meeting her here for dinner."

Luke poured Lorelai a mug of coffee withoutbeing asked and placed it in front of her

"Wow no fight today?"

Luke shook his head "Too busy at the moment but if you like, later I'll tell you all the ways the unhealthy meal you'll order will kill you"

"Good, I look forward to it"

Luke went into the kitchen the returned a minute later and refilled the coffee machine.

"Oh I talked to Sookie about the extra cake. She's going to make another one, she's actually quiet excited about it. She's started going through all sorts of recipes and doing test batches"

"It wasn't suppose to be extra work for her. All she has to do it make a smaller version of the one she's already making. Actually it probably doesn't even have to be that hard, just a small sponge cake, nothing too difficult. I really don't think we're going to need it."

"I know but trying to tell Sookie to just make a plain old sponge cake is like trying to get you to paint the diner pink with a floral border – it just isn't gonna happen" Lorelai shook her head "Besides it's not going to go to waste. I promised it'll go to a great home" Lorelai said pointing to her stomach.

Luke rolled his eyes then went back to taking orders and Lorelai sat at the counter drinking her coffee and watching Luke and smiling to herself.

"Hi mom"

Lorelai jumped "Oh child don't sneak up on your mother like that"

"What sneaking up? It's the second time I said "Hi Mom". It's not my fault you were daydreaming about Luke"

"I wasn't daydreaming about Luke, just staring really hard" Lorelai giggled

"What about me?" Luke asked as he walked behind the counter

"Nothing" both girls answered at once

"Hi Rory" Luke said before placing a mug of coffee in front of her

Rory looked at Luke surprised "No argument?"

Lorelai shook her head "No but he's promised a great show with our main course"

Rory nodded "Oh mom remember last week when I told you I had something important to tell you but then I couldn't remember what it was?"

"No"

"Remember you spent the rest of the night trying to make me remember and you were throwing up all sorts of suggestions?"

"Oh that's right. We established that you didn't have to tell me something to do with the wedding, or Lane, or about Grandma canceling Friday night dinner...I was so hoping it was that one." Lorelai pouted before continuing "Or that you were going to quit school and join a rock band or that you wanted to become a nun"

Luke chuckled as he listened to the girls' conversation

Rory turned to Luke "And they were her same suggestion" Rorylooked backat Lorelai "Well today I remembered I was meant to tell you that next week we have a parent night a school where the parents come, the students show them around, talk to the teachers etc... expect next week is now this week because I forgot last week"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night" Rory look sheepishly "Sorry"

"Um.. yeah.. Tomorrow night... of course, can't miss that" Lorelai nodded

"I thought that's what you'd say that so I put both your names down"

"Our names?" Luke asked

"Yeah that's okay isn't it. I mean I know it's short noticed and you don't have to come if you can't or don't want to"

"No of course I'll be there" Luke smiled at her

"Thanks Luke, I'm just going to the bathroom" Rory got up and headed toward the back of the diner

Lorelai smiled and turned to Luke "You okay?"

"Yeah I just, it's a parent's night. I'm...wow... Rory wants me there"

"Of course she wants you there. You know she loves you like a father."

"I know I love her too, I guess I'm still getting used to the 'parent' thing"

Lorelai smiled "You're great at the parent thing you've been doing it with Rory for as long as I can remember"

Rory returned from the bathroom and looked at her mother and Luke smiling at each other. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Luke replied quickly "You want to order?"

"Burger and fries" Lorelai answered

"Same here please"

"Oh and pie for later" Lorelai added

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to walk into the kitchen

"Thanks daddy Luke" Lorelai called after him

Luke blushed slightly but kept walking


	12. Chapter 56

"Are you ready yet?" Luke called from downstairs

"Almost" two voices called back down

"You said that 10 minutes ago" Luke replied slightly agitated

Lorelai appeared at the top of the stairs "Calm down Hun, we won't be long"

"I just don't think we should be late"

"Oh your nervous, you're so cute" Lorelai replied in a high pitch voice before running back into the bedroom

Luke was nervous, he'd been nervous and on edge all day. He wanted to be on time, he'd never been to a parent night before and he didn't want let Rory down.

Rory came down the stairs two minutes later. "Mom said she'll be a minute"

"Alright. Are you ready? Do you need anything? Want me to do anything?"

Rory shook her head. "No thanks." She grabbed her bag as Lorelai ran down the stairs. "Ok primping done. Lets roll"

The three were about to get in the car when Rory turned to Lorelai "Ah mom. I need to go inside... I've um forgot... can you just come and..." Rory grabbed Lorelai's hand pulled her back towards the house.

"Rory what's going on?"

Rory opened the front door and whispered through clenched teeth "Max"

"What?"

"I forgot about Mr. Medina. How could I be so stupid? I mean I know you and he and... but I forgot about Luke." Rory was pacing. "I mean he's my teacher and well I see him everyday. We don't talk about what happened and it's been fine. I forgot about Luke though. I wanted him to come and... Is it like rubbing Mr. Medina's face in it if I bring Luke? Will Luke be uncomfortable?"

"Rory calm down" Lorelai said grabbing her arm like Luke had down to calm her down, they really were so much alike

"Did you ever think about this?"

"No, honestly Max didn't even enter my mind." Lorelai thought for a minute" Look it'll be okay."

"But what if.."

"Rory look it'll be fine. Max and Luke are both grown men, they'll be able to deal. And if worst comes to worse, I'll fake my own death and take the heat of you"

"Mom"

"It'll be fine" Lorelai led Rory back towards the car.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked as they got back into the car.

"Fine, just ah... making sure we had everything" Lorelai said giving Luke a look that told him she'd tell him later

"Okay let's go"

* * *

Luke stopped the car outside Chilton and the three got. 

"Okay so where do we go? What now?" Luke asked as they followed Rory through the school

Lorelai grabbed his hand "Luke, relax"

"You're doing great Luke" Rory assured him. They walked a littler further into the school before Rory stopped "Well this is my locker for storing books…"

"... make-up, drugs, the inside is covered with pictures of hunky, hunky boys" Lorelai finished

Luke rolled his eyes and followed the girls through the school halls.

"This is the room where we have our Franklin meetings" Rory pointed

"Otherwise known as Paris's meltdown room" Lorelai giggled

"Are you going to do that after every room" Rory asked her mother

"Oh yeah, I've been practicing them all day"

"Okay well just so I know"

The three walked along the halls, Rory pointing out the classrooms, libraries, the cafeteria. Lorelai made new labels for everything Rory pointed out. Luke walked behind them taking everything in. They spoke to a few of Rory's teachers who all raved about her.

Rory stopped before they got to Mr. Medina's room. "Um I'm just going to go and ah… check that…. The room isn't too full" Rory said before walking into the classroom.

"Is she okay?" Luke asked "She seems a little nervous"

"Yeah well you know Rory, hates being in a room that's too crowded"

"Lorelai"

"Okay look, Rory's worried that you'll get upset or feel uncomfortable"

"What about?"

"That…" Lorelai said pointing to the room Rory went into "Is her English Lit class... taught by... Max Medina"

Luke looked at Lorelai for a second before it hit him. Luke crossed his arms "Oh"

"Yeah" Lorelai nodded and placed her hand on his arm "Rory didn't think about it until tonight and she just doesn't want you or him to feel uncomfortable about the situation"

Luke was silent for a moment "I'm fine with it really, I understand you had a life before me and I can understand why he would fall for you, he's only human" Lorelai smiled at him "But I'm with you now and I can handle that but I think maybe now would be a good time for me to visit the men's room"

"It does make you uncomfortable I'm sorry"

"No, I'm fine but I don't think I should go in there. I don't want you or Rory to feel uncomfortable"

"We don't, we're on your side 100, you've won the game, and we're your personal cheer squad"

"Lorelai I don't want you or Rory worrying about how I feel or how Max feels or what's going to happen. You need to go in there,you need to talk about Rory and you don't need to be worrying about how we're feeling or if we're about to wrestle each other."

"Luke"

"I'm fine if you go in there, you need to go. Please Lorelai, for Rory"

Lorelai thought for a moment "Are you sure?"

"I drank far too much water before I came" Luke said as he kissed Lorelai on the cheek and made his way to the bathroom

Rory walked out of the classroom as Lorelai was walking in

"Where's Luke?"

"Men's room"

"Oh okay well I talked to Mr. Medina and he's busy with other parents at the moments so we can go in look around and leave"

"Hon it's okay. I told Luke that it was Max's classroom. He's going to wait for us outside"

"Is Luke okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's fine, he understands and he didn't want us to feel under pressure. Come on let's go in"

* * *

Lorelai walked out of the classroom 20 minutes later and found Luke in the hall looking at the trophies in the display cabinet

"That one's not as shiny as yours Butch?" Lorelai giggled

Luke rolled his eyes at her "You know I hate that name"

"Sorry" Lorelai said trying to hide her laughter.

"Where's Rory?"

"She's in there with Paris who has decided that they need to talk about an article for the Franklin now" Lorelai stood there looking at Luke who didn't say anything "He was in there" Lorelai said knowing Luke wanted to ask. "But I didn't talk to him. He was busy with other parents. I nodded, smiled, gave him a little wave."

"It's okay, you can talk to him."

"I know I can, I didn't really need to talk to him. We both know Rory's perfect" Lorelai replied as she wrapped her arms around Luke's waist "Thanks so being so sweet, a lot of other guys would of gone in just to look for a fight"

"Yeah...well... I'm not like other guys"

"I know and I love you for it"

Rory giggled and whispered to herself "Not even for 5 minutes" as she saw Luke & Lorelai with their arms wrapped around each other. "Okay I've escaped from Paris should we go?"

Lorelai let go of Luke "Let's go and get some ice-cream before we go home?" Lorelai began walking back through the corridor.

Rory put her hand on Luke's arm to stop him. Luke looked at her as Rory moved closer and threw her arms around him "Thanks Luke"

"You're welcome" Luke replied looking away and blushing "Come on we'd better get to the car before Lorelai decides she's sick of waiting and goes to get ice-cream without us"

"She's done it before" Rory nodded as they walked back to the car.


	13. Chapter 57

"Need… Coffee… late… brain no work no… coffee" Lorelai yelled as she rushed into the diner

"Why are you late? I woke you up hours ago?" Luke replied as he poured her a takeaway cup of coffee

"No you told me to get up hours ago then left for work, you didn't get me up. I took that as a suggestion and chose to ignore it"

"You were sitting on the edge of the bed drinking the coffee that I brought you"

"Yeah well, I fell back to sleep and you weren't there to get me up and Rory had left for school so I overslept and I was meant to be at the Inn like 10 minutes ago" Lorelai replied as she grabbed a donut from the pile and replaced the cover

"Don't do that" Luke replied as he took the donut and placed it in a bag for her "and it's not my fault you're late, I woke you up I brought you coffee. I'm not expected to walk you to the shower, wait until your done, dress you and walk you out the door"

"Yeah... well... we need to rewrite the rules I think" Lorelai took a long sip of the coffee "That's better okay I've gotta go" She leaned over and kissed him "I'll see you tonight"

"Not until late I'm closing up and you have Friday night dinner at your parent's remember"

"Wow, you'rereally mean this morning" Lorelai pouted

Luke smiled and kissed her again "I'll see you later tonight"

"Bye" Lorelai ran out the door to her car.

* * *

Lorelai ran into the Inn a few minutes later and sat down in the dining room where Sookie was waiting for her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" 

"It's okay sweetie, I just got here myself"

"Ah stupid morning, I'm late because Luke …"

"Okay stop" Sookie interrupted her "No more stories about you and Luke and morning lateness, you're just making me jealous"

Lorelai laughed "No... I'm late because Luke didn't make sure I was really awake this morning and left me to fall back to sleep"

"Oh okay"

"So I didn't have any breakfast so I made a quick stop at the diner where I was delayed and Luke…"

Sookie put her hand up "Okay again the same rule applies"

Lorelai giggled again "No he gave me coffee and a donut and very cruelly reminded me it was Friday so I have dinner at the old folks home tonight and …that's why I'm late" Lorelai took a deep breath. "Okay so lets start this meeting"

"Alright so I was thinking we could do the Hen's party in two parts. Dinner first, very quiet, very respectable we can invite your mother."

Lorelai groaned

"You know you have to invite her because she'll find out and you have been getting along better lately"

"Yeah alright"

"Those who want to head home can butwe'llgo out and Par-teeee" Sookie screeched.

"Sounds good but I want the par-teee-ing to be wild but not too wild I want Rory there all the way"

"Of course honey, where we go, Rory goes and someone has to be sober enoughto keep you from swallowing your tongue"

"Alright then I'll let you plan the night, it's all in your hands"

"Ooh so much power" Sookie giggled. "Okay well who do you want to invite?"

Lorelai thought for a moment "You, Rory, Sookie, My mother to the dinner only, Gypsy, Babette, Patty... um... anyone who wants to attend"

"That's extremely dangerous. You know if you say that Kirk will show up"

"Good point"

"Okay anyone who can pull off wearing a skirt... wait same rule applies doesn't it"

"Oh yeah I remember that Halloween" Sookie screwed her eyes up trying to forget "We'll work it out"

Lorelai nodded "Wow very productive meeting"

"I agree"

Michel stormed into the dining room "Lorelai when you've finished talking about things that don't involve the Inn there is a phone call for you that also doesn't involve the Inn"

"Wow he's in a good mood today" Sookie commented

"Yeah only one death stare"

Lorelai left the dining room and picked up the phone from the front desk "Lorelai speaking"

"Lorelai it's your mother I'm calling about dinner tonight"

"Oh, okay... what about dinner tonight?" Lorelai hoped it was that they were cancelling it and she's got to spend the night with Rory and Luke.

"We were just wanted to make sure Luke was coming tonight"

"No mom he's not, remember we told you last week he needs to close the diner tonight"

"Oh… isn't there anyone who can cover for him for a few hours it's very important he comes tonight"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it important that he comes tonight mom? He doesn't always come"

"I know that but he's your fiancé, he's going to be part of this family we'd like him to come tonight"

"Mom what is this about?"

"I just told you"

"Mom"

"Okay your father and I have got some very exciting news that will benefit the three of you and we'd like to tell you all together"

"Well you can tell Rory and I and we'll tell Luke. We'll do a big production word for word"

"Well it involves Luke and we'd like to tell him ourselves"

"Mom he can't make it tonight and what do you mean it involves Luke?"

"Lorelai we'll see you tonight"

"No not until you tell me what's going on?"

"We'd really rather tell you and Luke in person"

"Mom I've told you Luke is on his own in the diner tonight, there is no one to help him, no one to cover for him. He's working really hard and he can't just shut the place down at a moments notice because you decide that he's needed at dinner"

"Fine… well we'll see you and Rory tonight"

"Mom"

"Bye Lorelai"

"ARRRGH" Lorelai shouted as she hung up the phone. She picked it up again and dialled

"Luke's"

"Hey it's me"

Luke smiled into the phone "Hey what's going on?"

"I don't know but my parents are up to something"

"What?"

"My mother just called to inform me that she would like you to be at dinner tonight… more like ordered than asked but anyway when I told here you couldn't come she said she needed to talk to both of us in person, they have some big news for us about us or something like that"

"You can tell me later"

"That's what I said but she's insisted you come and she wouldn't tell me over the phone and she said it involves you Luke"

"Me, what have I done?"

"I don't know, I don't know what's going on with them but I know I'm not going to like it"

"Lorelai relax, it's probably just a wedding surprise or something. Maybe your mom's been shopping and bought us a wedding gift, or wants to book us into some fancy hotel for the honeymoon or something"

"Maybe"

"Look we can deal with that"

"Yeah you're right... she was just so cryptic"

"Don't worry about it" Luke paused "Look if you really think I should be there I can close the diner for a few hours, I mean it would give Taylor something to complain about so the night wouldn't be a huge loss"

"No it's fine. Rory and I'll go, I don't want her to think that whenever she demands something we drop everything and go running."

"Okay well call me if you need me"

"Thanks…. I love you"

"You too…bye"


	14. Chapter 58

Lorelai and Rory were on their way to Friday night dinner.

Rory looked over at Lorelai "Hey Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You've just been unusually quiet that's all"

"No I haven't"

"You've barely said a thing"

Lorelai sighed "I guess, I've just got something on my mind that's all"

"What's grandma done now?"

"How'd you know I was thinking about her?"

"You get this look in your eye"

"She hasn't done anything that I know of but she's up to something. She called me at the Inn today and told me she needed to talk to Luke and I, it's about something to do with us, and it was all very strange. Luke thinks it has something to do with the wedding but he hasn't been around the Gilmore's as long, he hasn't got that sixth sense"

"Right… well I'm sure it's nothing mom"

"Yeah I guess"

Lorelai pulled the car to a stop outside the Gilmore mansion and took a deep breath before walking to the front door. Emily answered and practically dragged them into the living room.

"Wow grandma you're in a good mood"

"I am today thank you Rory. We had a very productive DAR meeting this afternoon… drink Lorelai?"

"White wine Please"

"And Rory?"

"Soda thanks grandma"

Emily handed the girls their drinks.

"Where's Grandpa?"

"He's stuck at the office. He sends his apologies. Hopefully he'll be home before you leave. It's a shame Luke couldn't be here tonight"

"Yes it is. So what's all this about?"

Emily paused for a moment "Well Richard and I wanted to tell the two of you together but I guess as the men are missing I can tell you now" Emily looked at Lorelai "Have you spoken to Luke about babies?"

"Mom if you were going to give us a birds n' bees talk I think it's a little late, especially for me...I kind of found out a long time ago"

"No I mean I'm sure you and Luke have talked about having children, you're not getting any younger"

Lorelai pouted, "Wow thanks Mom"

"I just meant that I assume you want a baby with Luke. Luke doesn't have any kids of his own and I think that you would like another one, your grandfather and I would love more grandchildren and as you're not in your twenties anymore I just thought that you've probably had this discussion"

Lorelai looked at Rory who whispered to her mother "I didn't say anything"

"Mom what are you trying to tell me, wait your pregnant too aren't you and you want us to have kids at the same time so they can grew up together."

Emily cross her arms "Lorelai be serious"

"Well it's a little hard to be when I have no idea where you're going with this"

"Well if you'd let me finish. As I was saying I'm sure you and Luke will be thinking about having a baby sooner rather than later and then you won't be working at the Inn anymore... here look at these" Emily placed four photo's in front of the girls "Which one do you like the look of"

Lorelai looked at the pictures then stared at Emily "These are pictures of houses"

"Yes"

"Mom why are you showing me pictures of houses and what does that have to do with me, Luke, a baby?"

"Well as part of your wedding present your father and I are going to buy you a house"

"But we have a house, a nice house"

"Lorelai be practical. These houses are in Hartford. They're big houses, they're close to Rory' school, close to here"

"We have a house," Lorelai repeated still in shock

"Yes but it's a small house in a small town. If you are going to have a baby you will need a bigger house and if you have a baby you won't be working anymore. So Luke can still drive to his little diner and do what he does until you get settled here then we can get him a job closer to your home, maybe he could work with Richard. We can sell your house and use the money to help refurnish a new house. What do you think?" Emily asked excitedly

Lorelai sat there in silence not quite sure what to say

"So what do you think?" Emily asked again

"What do I think? I think I can't believe you are that stupid"

"Lorelai"

"I can't believe you have organized to sell our house, to buy us a house to move here…I… I… I can't…" Lorelai's anger took over she couldn't find the words

"I thought you'd be pleased. You'll have to give up work, a mother needs to be home to raise her child"

Lorelai stood up and faced her mother "You mean the maid mother, the maids raised me. I…argh… I should of known, I should of known you would… you haven't accepted Luke at all. You….You're still looking for the man in the suit and when you couldn't find him you decided to turn Luke into him. Luke makes enough money to care for us and besides it's not about money. I don't need money to make me happy I wish you could see that and if and when we decided to have a child, I will still work, not everyday but a few days and Luke has hired more people to work for him so he'll be able to look after the baby and there is no way we are moving here mother. Life isn't all about huge houses and fancy cars when will you see that… and why am I discussing this with you?"

"But you can't seriously say you want to stay there, live there for the rest of your life"

"It's not about money it's about us.. You have no right to even…it's not... oh my god" Lorelai began pacing up and down

"We want what's best for you and Rory, We're trying to help you give you a life"

"I have a life, we have a life and what's best for us is that we are happy and in love and that you are out of our lives… I knew you were up to something but never, ever would I have thought it was this. I ran from all this mother, don't you understand I don't want this. This is what I get for letting you into my life" Lorelai stormed out of the room. A few seconds later the front door slammed hut.

"Sometimes your mother" Emily said shaking her head

"Grandma I can't believe you"

"Rory"

Rory stormed out following her mother. Outside Rory saw Lorelai sitting in the car. She got in and Lorelai pulled out of the drive and down the street then stopped.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I can't believe I did it"

"Did what?"

"Trust them, let them back into my life. You know I finally thought… I finally thought they accepted me, my life, Luke, accepted that I was happy you know" A tear rolled down Lorelai's cheek "But again, they were just pretending to care, trying to pull me back in and control my life and now not only my life but Luke's as well"

Rory put her hand on her mothers arm "Mom I'm sorry"

"Hey its not your fault babe. It's mine, my own stupid fault for ever believing that we could get along"

"Mom do you want me to drive?"

"No, I just want to sit here. We can't go home, I can't tell Luke this it'll kill him. I mean not just the thought of selling our house but they're trying to change Luke … he was so worried you know, that they wouldn't accept him. Even though he didn't let on, I know he was worried and when it looked like they did we couldn't believe it. We just thought, it'll be perfect, finally a family you know whole family and now… he'll be devastated"

"Mom he'll understand that you don't have anything to do with it. He loves you"

Lorelai sniffed "I'm so sorry hon. I mean you shouldn't have had to hear her talk like that or me speak like that"

"Hey I'm just as mad as you are"

Just then Lorelai's phone beeped she read the message and began to cry harder.

"Mom"

Lorelai handed Rory the phone "Hope it was a good surprise. Love you L"

"Come on Mom, I'll drive" The girl's swapped sides. The ride back to stars hollow was driven in silence. Rory parked the car outside their house and they walked inside. "Are you okay mom? Can I get you anything?"

"A hug?"

Rory sat next to her mother and put her arms around her. They sat like that for a few minutes before Lorelai pulled back "Oh Rory you're late"

"For what?"

"Weren't you meeting Dean tonight"

"It's okay. I'm staying here"

Lorelai shook her head "No go please."

"I'm not leaving here, I don't feel like going out"

"Rory please I'm fine. I just need to be alone. Take a long bath and go to bed."

"Mom"

"Rory go on"

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as…" Lorelai stopped and sighed, "The pope's a catholic"

"You're not okay that's the lamest response ever"

"Yeah well"

"Mom I don't feel like going out. I just want to go to bed"

Lorelai nodded

"I'm just going to call Dean I'll be back in a sec" Rory went into her bedroom and closed the door. Before she had a chance to dial the phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey Rory"

"Luke ...hi"

"I just thought you'd be in by now. How was dinner?"

Rory was silent for a moment

"Rory?" Luke's heart fell to the pit of his stomach "What's wrong?"

"There was a blowup at dinner tonight…bad surprise"

"What happened?"

"Mom didn't want you to know but I think you should come home and be with her. She'll tell you when she's ready"

Luke moved the phone to his side "Alright everyone out" Luke ordered "Food's on the house just go" Luke brought the phone back to his ear "I'll be there in 5"

"Thanks Luke"

"Rory"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, It's mom I'm worried about"

"Bye, See you soon"

Rory walked out of her room

Lorelai looked at Rory "Who called? it had better not have been your grandmother"

"It was Luke"

Lorelai stood up "Luke? he called?"

"Yeah he was worried that we didn't come in after dinner"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Not really"

"What's not really?"

"I told him it was bad, I didn't tell him what happened he's on his way home"

"Rory, I told you not to say anything. I told you I didn't want him to know" Lorelai yelled

"Yeah well he should know mom, I'm worried about you"

"Listen Rory, when I say not to do something you don't go and do it. I didn't want Luke to know. I don't need you two ganging up on me. I can handle this by myself"

"Fine" Rory turned around and stormed into her room


	15. Chapter 59

Luke sped home cursing Richard & Emily. He wasn't sure what they had done but if it made Lorelai and Rory that upset it must have been bad.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch when she heard his truck pull up. She was so angry. Angry at her parents for what they had done, angry at Rory for making Luke come home, angry at Luke for dropping everything to rescue her again, angry at herself for trusting her parents again.

When Luke walked through the front down Lorelai stared at him for a few seconds the got up and walked over to him and leaned her head against is chest. Luke circled is arms around her and held her tight. Lorelai burst into tears, the anger she felt melting away the moment she saw Luke look at her, his eyes large with concern. Luke held her for a few minutes before he pulled away and looked into her eyes "Want to talk about it?"

Lorelai sniffed "You don't want to know"

"Hey of course I do. Your problems are my problems"

"Well my friend you have a huge load of problems then"

Lorelai pulled Luke back to her and hugged him tight. Luke rubbed her back slowly. "Lorelai you can tell me"

Lorelai pulled back and nodded "I..um... have to talk to Rory I was mad and...I kind of yelled at her. I'll be back in a sec"

Luke stopped her and kissed her softly on the lips "I'll be here whenever you're ready"

Lorelai walked to Rory's room, knocked on the door and opened it "Can I come in?"

Rory nodded

"Hun I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you I was just so mad and you were here so you copped it. I'm sorry"

Rory got up and hugged her mother "It's okay.. I know"

"Just add it to the list"

"There's no more room, I'll have to start a new page"

Lorelai laughed

"Is Luke here?"

Lorelai nodded

"I'm sorry I told him to come back"

"No hun, it's okay I'm glad you did. I'm just so used to dealing with all this on my own but I have to tell Luke"

"Yeah you do"

"Are we okay?"

"Always" Rory hugged Lorelai again

Lorelai moved towards the door "I'm going to go talk to Luke"

Rory nodded

Lorelai walked back out into the living room to find Luke holing a mug of coffee. "Here"

Lorelai smiled "Thanks" She took a long sip then put the mug on the table. When she didn't say anything Luke cleared his throat "Lorelai you can tell me… what have they done?"

Lorelai took a deep breath telling herself she could do this, share her problems with Luke "can we go upstairs?"

Luke nodded and took her hand as they walked upstairs.

"I'm just going to get changed"

"Lorelai are you stalling?"

"No I just… Maybe" Lorelai looked at the floor

"Go get changed and then we'll talk" Luke trying to give her the space he could see she needed to get her head around things

Lorelai grabbed her nighty and walked into the bathroom to by some more time. She came out 10 minutes later. Luke was sitting on the bed waiting for her. He couldn't tell her but he was panicked. Lorelai wasn't even ranting about what they had done, she was quite and she was hardly ever quiet. He knew this was not their normal fight. When he saw her walk into the room he stood up and walked over to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek then led her to the edge of the bed to sit down next to him.

Lorelai was quite for a few minutes then she looked at Luke. She could feel the tears coming back. "Luke …okay just remember that I love you and well this has nothing to do with me"

Luke nodded "I know"

"My mother informed me that as a wedding gift for us she and my father want to buy us a house…. A large house… in Hartford. " Lorelai looked at him wondering what he was thinking "and they want to sell this house to pay for the decorating"

"Lorelai is that all? This is your house, they can't sell it without you agreeing. We can deal with this we'll just tell them no"

"That's not all… they want you to give up the diner, want you to work for my father"

Luke was silent. He thought about what Lorelai had said. He realized her parents hadn't accepted him. If he really thought about it, he probably already knew that. He then tried to work out why Lorelai was so upset, then it hit him and h pulled her into a hug "Lorelai I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I know how much you wanted them to be happy with this and they're not, that's why you're so upset isn't it"

Lorelai stood up and began pacing across the room "I'm so stupid I really truly believed they were happy you know. Luke it's not about you all this it's about me. It's about them being able to control me. They want us to move close to them so they can be close to Rory. You know my mother had the gaul to tell me that if we have kids I need to stay at home, give up my job, move close to them so she can control the baby's life like she does everyone else's." Lorelai took a breath and continued again "I just… I just hoped that they could accept me… accept me for who I am. For my life and my friends and just be there for me an be truly happy that I have finally got everything I wanted but they can't."

Luke stood up and pulled her into a hug "Lorelai I'm so sorry. I now how much you wanted this"

Lorelai looked at Luke "I'm really tired I might just go to bed"

Luke led her over to the bed and once she got in, pulled the cover up over her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I just have to go and…um.. check the diner…, I don't think I …ah… locked it in all the rush. Will you be okay?"

Lorelai nodded

Luke kissed her again "I love you"

"Love you too"

Luke walked down stairs and knocked on Rory's door

"Rory"

"Hi Luke... how's mom?"

"She's upset. She's gone to bed though"

"I can't believe they did this" Rory started. She didn't want to start in front of Lorelai and make her more upset but she needed to talk to someone and Luke was there "I can't believe they didn't even ask us. I mean I haven't had the same relationship with them as mom has but I'm starting to see everything mom went through. How can you just decided what's best for a grown woman? They didn't' ask mom and they didn't ask me. I don't want to move. This is my home, my town...I could never move from here... I mean I know I'll go off to college but I'll come back on weekends, holidays. This is our home. Mom worked so hard for this place...I can't believe it" Rory was now pacing just as Lorelai had done upstairs, a few tears running down her cheeks "I thought they were finally getting along, I thought I'd have a real family all together not one of those that can't get along and feel the need to appear on Jerry Springer"

Luke watched Rory as she was pacing back and forward, letting her get it all of her chest. HE watched as she walked over to him and put her arms around him. Luke hugged her back and reassuringly. A few minutes later Rory pulled back "Sorry Luke I just needed to vent and I didn't want to upset mom anymore"

"I know It's okay, you know you can always talk to me"

Rory smiled "Thanks Luke" This is what it's like to have a dad around she thought to herself.

"Are you going to be okay? I just need to go to the diner and check that I locked it... in all the rush I think I forgot"

"Yeah we'll be fine"

"Okay I won' t be long call me if you need anything"

Luke walked out of the house and got into his trucked and pulled out of the driveway and drove off in the opposite direction to the diner.


	16. Chapter 60

Luke stopped his truck, got out and stormed up to the front door and pounded his fist on it.

Richard opened the door "Luke it's late...what's going on?"

Luke stormed past Richard into the foyer.

Emily walked down the stairs "Richard what's going?…oh Luke what are you…"

Luke swung around to face Emily "I can't believe it, I honestly can't believe you would treat them like that"

"Luke what are you..." Richard started but Luke continued talking over Richard

"Your daughter and your granddaughter, you claim to love them but I'm yet to see it. You know, all the years I've known Lorelai I've heard her stories about life here at this house with you two and I never truly thought it could have been that bad but now… now I'm seeing the truth. Now I'm seeing why Lorelai is the person she is and why even though she is the most amazing woman you will ever meet she doubts herself so often."

"Luke you have no right…" Richard tried to cut in but was again ignored

"No I have a right. I love those two girls more than anything in the world and I will protect them as best I can from anything or anyone who tries to hurt them. Do you know what you did tonight? You crushed your daughter and your granddaughter. She is getting married and she wanted nothing more than for her parents to be there and to support her and love her for who she is. But that was too much for you wasn't it. Have you two ever really tried to get to know your daughter or don't you care?"

Richard turned to his wife "Emily what's this about?… wait you told them.. I told you to wait for me"

"What difference would that make, so you could both gang up on her and order her around"

"Luke … we're were just doing what we thought was best…" Emily tired

"What was best for you so you could control their lives. Lorelai has built a wonderful life for herself and Rory. She has her own house, a great job, friends in a town that love her and would do anything for her and she has me." Luke stopped for a second, took a deep breath, "You know Lorelai and I have the money to pay for Chilton, I haven't said anything to her because I didn't want to cause trouble. We will be paying for Rory's school. I will get a check to you for the money you have already paid out"

"Luke I don't think..."

"We are paying for Chilton" Luke raised his voice "I will not let you have this hold over them. The only reason they come to this house is because you have blackmailed them into coming, they wouldn't step foot in here otherwise"

Both Emily and Richard were silent and Luke wasn't sure but he thought he saw tears in Emily's eyes. He took another deep breath realizing he may have been too harsh "Look wouldn't you rather that Lorelai and Rory come here to see you because they want to not because you make them? I know you don't like me and I know you don't think I'm good enough for Lorelai and Rory but I love them and I, unlike you, I will never hurt them, not intentionally. You may not know it but everything you say to Lorelai, every little dig at her hurts her. You may not have meant to hurt her this time but you have, you don't know them at all but I suggest if you want to be apart of their lives you stop judging them and really get to know them or you might just loose them forever." Luke turned and began to walk out, as he shut the front door behind him he saw Emily and Richard staring at him in silence.

* * *

Luke walked back into the house a few hours after he left to find Lorelai sitting on the couch coffee mug in hand. She turned her head towards the front door when she heard it open. "Hey, was the diner locked?" 

"Uh,... yeah.. Couldn't you sleep?"

"No, I woke up about 10 minutes after you left. You were gone a while"

"Yeah...um Lorelai... I think I've done something really stupid. I was just so angry and I think I might of made things worse"

"What things?.. What are you talking about?"

"I was just so mad that they would do something like that" Luke sighed "... I went to see your parents"

Lorelai tensed up

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't let them treat you two like that anymore. I yelled a little, told them they were stupid"

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's arm "no one's ever stood up for me before, well not to my parents anyway. It's okay hon, you couldn't of done anymore damage than what was already done." She hugged him but Luke pulled back

"There's more..I kind of told them that you wouldn't be going back for Friday night dinner"

"Well that wasn't a lie"

"No I told them you wouldn't be going back because I wasn't going to let them blackmail you anymore and that we were going to pay for Chilton"

"Luke we can't afford that, I won't let you use your money..."

"Yes we can it's our money. Lorelai why do you think I have that money? I saved hard and didn't spend it because I didn't have anything or anyone I wanted to spend it on. Lorelai the money is just sitting there and there is more than enough for Chilton and there will still be money left over. I want to do this. The money is ours and well... Rory is my daughter, I know she's not mine but in my heart she is. I've always felt a fatherly love for her and I want to be apart of her life, for real. I want us to do this. What else are we going to do with the money? I can't think of anything better to spend it on."

"Shoes" Lorelai said quietly to lighten the mood. Her eyes welling up with love as Luke talked about Rory. She pulled him into a hug again "My mother will never know how wrong she is - you're far too good for me"

"Back at ya... so you're not mad?"

"Luke how can I be? You were standing up for us because you love us and because you know us, you know what makes us happy"

Luke kissed her "I am so sorry about your parents"

"It's not your fault. I can live without them, I have for most of my life. If it comes down to them or you.. You win every time" Lorelai looked into his eyes "Are you sure about Chilton? I mean really sure. I mean I'm happy to let my parents keep paying and just not show up for dinner"

"Lorelai if the money was yours you'd pay for Chilton, well the money is half yours and I honestly want us to"

Lorelai ran her hand over his cheek "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Luke kissed her softly "Come on it's been a long night let's get some sleep"


	17. Chapter 61

The next morning Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee when Rory walked out of her room

"Morning sweets"

"Morning" Rory poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. "Has Luke gone to work?"

"Yeah he had to help Caesar out this morning. Hey hon… about last night I am really sorry"

"Mom it's okay. I know it's not your fault. I still can't believe them, I can't believe they didn't even ask, they just assumed. I mean no one asked me if I wanted to move, leave my house, my friends, the town"

"Whoa Hun calm down, we're not moving"

"Sorry, I know. I'm just so angry with them. I can't imagine going back there next Friday"

"About that... we're not going to go back there. Well I'm not and you don't have to either … unless you want to"

"But we have to, they're paying for Chilton that was the deal"

"Not anymore. Luke and I are paying for Chilton."

"Mom you can't afford that"

"I can't but Luke can, he told me last night he wants to"

"No mom, I can't let him spend his money on me like that. Chilton's really expensive"

"I know Hun and I told him that and I told him I couldn't let him do it but he insisted, it's really important to him"

Rory sighed "But..."

"Rory look, you know I would never take charity from anyone but well... Luke told me the money is ours, his and mine and well I'll probably just spend it on shoes"

"Mom"

"Rory he really wants to do this. He ... he told me last night that he thinks of you as his daughter" Lorelai stopped to look at Rory. "He has the money and he really wants to do this for you. He loves you kid and doesn't want to see us upset every Friday night... frankly I think he's sick of me crying" Lorelai laughed "Is that okay with you?"

"If Luke doesn't have a problem with you crying on him then why would I?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes "No I mean about Chilton?"

"Um... I guess, if you're really sure he wants to do this and he's not doing it because he feels like he has to"

"I'm sure"

"Okay"

"Now are you okay, I mean about what happened last night? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No I'm just still a little mad" Rory stood up and put her arms around Lorelai. "I'm going to have a shower"

* * *

Later that morning Rory was in her room when there was a knock at the front door before it opened "Hey you guys home?"

"Sookie, come in" Rory replied coming out of her bedroom

"Hey Buttercup whatya up to?"

"I'm just about to go and see Dean"

"Oh the love" Sookie giggled

"Sookie" Rory blushed slightly "Ah mom's upstairs, can you tell her I'm going now"

"Sure have fun"

"Thanks. Bye"

Sookie made her way up the stairs and knocked lightly on the bedroom door "Lorelai it's me"

"Hey Sookie come in. I didn't hear the door"

"Rory told me you were here and she said to tell you she's going to Dean's now" Sookie looked at Lorelai who was just sitting on the bed eating from a packet of M&M's. "What are you doing today?"

Lorelai sighed "Nothing. I'm bored. Luke's at work and Rory has a life so I was just sitting up here trying to decide what to do today" Lorelai offered Sookie the M&M's

"Good because I was the same. I thought we could have a girlfriends day, you know chat about boys, go shopping, eat cake, whatever we like"

"Oh that sounds fantastic, just what I need. Let me just grab my shoes and a jacket" Lorelai jumped off the bed and grabbed a pair of shoes from the corner and a jacket off the chair and put them on.

"Everything alright honey?"

"Just a really bad night last night"

"Oh Friday night at the parents... the usual?"

"Way worse than normal. My parents informed me that we're moving"

"They're moving house?" Sookie asked confused

"No apparently we are. As a wedding present they wanted to buy us a house in Hartford and sell this place"

Sookie's mouth fell open "You're kidding"

"Oh I wish I was"

"That's... that's...awful. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay but let's just say we're not moving."

"Was there yelling?"

"Oh yeah … from me and then from Luke"

"Luke yelled ... at your parents?"

Lorelai nodded "Yeah I didn't know he went there until he came back home and told me he gave them what for"

"Wow he loves you"

"Yes he does" Lorelai smiled "but I feel so bad, poor Luke having to deal with my dramas and the incredible crying woman"

"Huh?"

"When it was just Rory and I and there was a drama I'd deal with it. I'd be strong and deal with what had to be done and then when it all got too much I'd go to my room, shut the door and have a cry then I'd be fine. But now, every time something happens it's like I've sprung a leak and poor Luke has to comfort me"

"But that's good, you shouldn't have to deal with everything on your own"

"I know and now that I know Luke is here and he's so good at the comforting thing I just break down and then I'm all good again but I do feel bad for Luke"

"Honey that is what's great about being in a relationship, you share the good & bad and your hopes and fears"

"I know...he's really great at the comforting thing" Lorelai smiled "So tell me about Jackson - is he good at the comforting thing?"

"Okay I think it's time we get this show on the road"

"Sookie"

"I'll tell you in the car"

"Okay let me just write a note for Rory and Luke and we'll leave"

* * *

Luke was in the diner cleaning the tables after the lunch rush when the bells jingled as the door was opened and shut again. Luke turned around to see Rory making her way to the counter before sitting down.

"Hi Rory"

"Hi Luke" Rory smiled sweetly "Wow I'm really thirsty"

Luke rolled his eyes and picked up a mug and the coffee pot "very subtle"

Rory giggled "I was taught by the best" Rory took a sip of her coffee before looking up at Luke "Hey Luke can I talk to you about something?"

Luke put the cloth down on the counter "ah.. yeah…sure"

"Mom told me this morning about you wanting to pay for Chilton"

"Oh"

"Luke I don't want you to feel like you have to. Chilton's really expensive"

"I know and it's okay... I want to do it. I want to do it for you and for your mom. You two shouldn't have to be held to ransom by your grandparents and well… the money's just sitting there… I'd like to do it… really"

"Are you sure?"

Luke just looked at her and nodded.

Rory walked around the counter and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks Luke I mean it. It means so much that you'd do that for me"

Luke looked away embarrassed, still getting used to their public displays of affection and also the love he felt for the girl he always thought of as his own. Luke looked back at Rory and smiled "Now back on the other side of the counter, the insurance doesn't cover you"

Rory smiled at Luke then walked back to her seat and took a sip of her coffee. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Really, reeaallllyy thirsty"

Luke mumbled something under his breath as he poured a takeout cup full of coffee. He placed it in front of her smiling.

"Thanks Luke... for everything"

Luke smiled at her "See you at home"


	18. Chapter 62

Later that afternoon Lorelai and Sookie walked into Lorelai's house carrying a huge pile of bags.

Luke was making a start on dinner when they walked into the kitchen and dumped their purchases on the table "What's with all the bags?"

"Sookie and I hit the mall for a little retail therapy. They were having a huge sale and we scored big time but I think we may have to hold off paying for Chilton"

"Lorelai"

"Wait until you see _me _in the present I bought you, you won't be so mad" Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him.

"She didn't spend that much actually" Sookie came to her defense "I, on the other hand, need to find me a rich man to pay for all this" Sookie picked up her bags "All right I'm off to find one"

"Thanks for today Sookie, it was just what I needed" Lorelai hugged her friend

"I had fun we should do it again"

Lorelai nodded and the girls turned to Luke and laughed when they heard him groan.

"Bye Lorelai, Bye Luke"

"See ya Sook, good luck with finding a millionaire on the way home"

Lorelai walked over to Luke who was stirring a pot on the stove. She wrapped her arms around his waist "Smells good"

Luke turned around and hugged her "Did you have a good day"

"Yeah I did. It was good to get out and have a girl day with Sookie we had so much fun and I didn't spend much"

"I know, 3/4 of the bags left when Sookie did so I figured I didn't need to get a second job"

"I brought you a present too you know"

"I heard. I can't wait to see you in it" Luke kissed her on the lips softly

"Not that present I bought you another one and I know you don't like presents and I know I don't need to buy you material things but, well, I saw it and thought of you and then I saw one for me and… it was pink so I had to get them"

"Pink! This can't be good... mine had better not be pink"

Lorelai smiled and walked over to the bags "Don't worry macho man, yours is the normal color but mine is a fabulous, feminine, passionate pink" Lorelai picked up a bag and handed it to Luke. He put his hand in and pulled out a baseball glove. Before Luke could say anything Lorelai pulled a matching pink one out of another bag and walked back over to him. "See look, one each. I saw that yours is looking a little old and worn and I thought you'd like a new one and the pink one is for me and I thought maybe one day you could teach me to catch the ball or something with these things"

Luke looked at her suspiciously "But you hate baseball?"

Lorelai shrugged "I know I do but you love it and well... I guess I thought it was time that we did something you like to do"

"We do lots of things I like to do"

Lorelai laughed "Yeah but I mean out of the bedroom"

Luke smiled "Are you serious about this?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize that sporting equipment came in pretty colors"

"And if you had of known?"

"I probably still wouldn't of played sport but you know this could be fun... I mean you'll throw the ball at me and I'll try to catch it or whatever you do with it and provided it doesn't hit me in the head it'll be ok"

Luke laughed at her "You know you don't have to do this, like baseball just because I do"

"I know but I've never really tried it and you like it and I trust you so... what the hell" Lorelai shrugged "Tomorrow sometime.. You, me, the pretty glove it won't be a bad way to spend a few minutes"

"A few minutes?"

"Yeah well how long does it take to throw a ball from one person to the next before it becomes repetitive and boring?"

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled the spoon out of the pot. "Here try this" Luke blew on the liquid to cool it down before giving it to Lorelai to taste.

"Wow Luke that's really good" Lorelai put the spoon in to get another taste "What is it?"

"If I tell you, you won't eat it so just remember you like the taste of it"

"What is it?"

"Ah...vegetable soap and there's tomato bread"

"Vegetables?... As in the green stuff?"

"Yes.. But look it's all puréed so you can't see them" Luke put the spoon up to her mouth again "remember the taste"

"Hmmm that's so good... I'll forgive you this time but when I have a burger and fries for lunch tomorrow there will be no complaining from you, this will constitute my vegetable intake for the month"

"Has my complaining ever stopped you before?"

"No but sometimes I feel bad… for like a microsecond"

Luke turned back to the stove.

"Hey has Rory been in yet?"

"Yeah she just ran to the store to pick up something for school, she won't be too long" Luke turned to look at Lorelai who was staring at him smiling.

"What?"

Lorelai shook her head "What?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing...why?"

"You were just staring and smiling, what were you thinking?"

"That you're pretty"

"Lorelai"

"Okay but you are pretty... I was just..." Lorelai smiled "I was just thinking about this, us, you, Rory. This is how it's supposed to be. This will sound stupid but all my life I've told myself I didn't need it all. I had Rory and that's all I needed but this is just ... more than I could of ever expected." Lorelai paused "And just then when I asked where Rory was, you knew and you said she be back soon and well I just love the fact that it's all worked so well you know. I mean, I was a little worried about how Rory would take all this and I know she said it was fine but it's a big deal having a fella around the house"

Luke put the spoon down "I was really worried too. I know you both said it was fine but I was wondering it was too much for Rory"

"Well it's not and she's so fine and so comfortable with you here and I love that. I love that you've both just fitted like it was always meant to be. Did any of that make sense?"

"Yes strangely enough" Luke hugged Lorelai "Rory came to the diner earlier and we talked about us paying for Chilton. I think she was still worried but we worked it out"

"See I love that too. I love that she feels comfortable enough to talk to you about anything"

Luke nodded, kissed her then returned to the food. "Oh the answering machine thing was flashing when I got home. I didn't check it though, I wasn't sure how"

"Come on I'll show you, it's not hard" Luke followed Lorelai to the machine as she showed him how to play the messages back.

There was a long pause in the first message as it played "... I hate these things Lorelai..."

Lorelai's body stiffened "... it's your mother... I would like you to call me..." then the message stopped

Luke looked at Lorelai who then turned the machine off and walked into the kitchen. Luke followed her "Lorelai"

"Hey what do think about us eating dinner here then maybe going out for dessert?"

"Lorelai"

"Or we could eat dessert here then watch a movie then go out for a second dessert?"

"I think..."

"Or" Lorelai started again "Or we could just go for a walk you know the three of us walking through town on a nice night like tonight. We can see what the homeys are up to"

Luke moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders "Lorelai stop... you need to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?... dessert?"

"Your mother"

"There's nothing to talk about okay. I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to think about her. I just want to have a nice night with you and Rory that isn't ruined by my mother. I want to eat your wonderful dinner, watch a movie, talk a little more about the wedding...just nothing else...Please"

"Okay what ever you want" Luke sighed, he'd made a promise to himself that tomorrow he'd try and bring it up again. He wasn't Emily's biggest fan but he could see how much Lorelai was hurting. 


	19. Chapter 63

"I'm bored!" Lorelai complained as she slumped in her chair

"I'd like to be bored, I really would but I have to finish this"

"You've been saying that for hours"

"Yeah well give me 10 minutes and I'll be finished then we go do whatever you want but in the mean time why don't you go bug your finance"

"I've already been to the diner twice today. I hate when he has to work on weekends and you're doing school stuff and I'm just sitting here bored"

"Mom!"

"No really. New rule. You are not to do school stuff on weekends or see your boyfriend or friends - that's it...no life for you when mommy's got nothing to do"

"Mom… ten minutes"

"Argh...fine I'm going to the diner. I'll meet you there when you're done"

"Okay… bye"

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat at the counter and waited for Luke. A few minutes later he walked out of the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing back in here?"

"Came to see your pretty face"

"You promised if I gave you that extra mug of coffee you'd go home and stop bugging me while I'm working"

Lorelai shrugged "Yeah well... I'm bored Luke"

"Well I'm working Lorelai. I though you were going home to spend time with Rory"

"My baby's growing up" Lorelai pouted

"What?"

"She's busy, she's doing school work and she's doing school work on the weekends because she's spending time with Dean and Lane so much. I miss her a bit. It's strange but she's not home all the time anymore. She not 8 and dependant on me all the time and I miss her"

"She's getting older"

"I know and I hate it." Lorelai pouted "and I'm bored because you're not there to entertain me"

"Oh, Is that what I'm there for?"

"Ah ha nothing like looking at my pretty, pretty man to cheer me up… oh and you're also good at killing big insects"

Luke nodded "Okay good. As long as I have my uses"

"Yes you do… like feeding me pie"

"You've already had two pieces today"

"I want pie...please" Lorelai batted her eyelashes at him just as the diner door opened and Rory walked in and sat next to Lorelai.

"Rory, thank god. Entertain your mother will you I'm trying to work."

"I would but it's tiring work ... I think I need coffee and pie for a job this big"

"You two planned this didn't you" Luke glared at them but soon gave into their smiling faces placing pie & mugs of coffee in front of them "Here eat then leave"

"It's the service I love about this place"

Rory nodded "So warm and friendly"

Luke glared at them again then walked off.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Rory asked in between a mouthful of pie.

"Well I was thinking maybe shopping, an early dinner from Al's, paint our nails while watching a chick flick, one that we could never watch with Luke and we can cry and cry and freak him out when we gets home"

"Deal" Rory giggled

"Okay well I think we need to go shopping for new nail color I'm thinking something with sparkles"

The girls finished their coffee and got ready to leave. Lorelai walked over to the counter "Lukey"

"Don't call me that" Luke frowned at her as he come out of the kitchen

"But I know you'll always answer...to growl at me. We're going now, when will you be home?"

"Not for a while. Caesar's closing but I'll be here until dinner time at least"

"Okay" Lorelai leaned over the counter and kissed him. "I'll miss you" She whispered to him. She gave him another quick kiss "Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

When Luke returned home later that night he found Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch, the arms around each other with a mountain of tissues piled around them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Luke dropped his keys and the bag he was carrying on the floor and rushed to their side. "What happened?"

"It... was... so... sad" Lorelai sniffed "I just ... I can't..."

"I know" Rory sniffed

"What's happened" Luke's heart was racing as the panic in him rose then he looked over to the TV where the credits were rolling. "You're talking about a movie aren't you?"

Lorelai nodded "It's so horrible, no one should have to... go through that"

Luke shook his head, walked over to the TV and turned it off. "I thought something was seriously wrong"

"There is... a movie that sad should have a cry warning"

"Well when you two have finished come into the kitchen please" Luke went back to the door and picked up his keys and the bag he dropped and made his way into the kitchen.

The girls wiped their faces and followed him. Their spirits lifted when they saw Luke placing chocolate brownies on a plate. "These were left over tonight, thought you might like a treat"

"Thanks Luke" Rory said as she grabbed a brownie "Just what we needed"

Lorelai nodded as she grabbed a brownie. The phone rang and Rory ran for it "That'll be Dean"

Lorelai grabbed a brownie then walked over to Luke and leaned against him. "Need a hug please"

Luke circled his arms around her "better?"

"Much. These brownies are really good" Lorelai sniffed again

"You okay?"

"Just a little leftover waterworks from the film. I'll be fine"

"Why do you watch those movies, they only depress you"

"No they don't and besides then you get the pleasure of coming home and cheering us up and there is no better was than with food my friend" Lorelai finished her brownie and made a move for the second one but Luke held her to him.

"I don't think I was properly thanked for the food"

Lorelai smiled and kissed him slowly "Thank you" She kissed him again and hugged him tight before grabbing another brownie "How was your day?"

Luke shrugged "Same as always"

"Awwe but you have tomorrow off right?"

"Yes I have all tomorrow off"

"Good because even after I told Rory that she's not to have a life, my daughter has plans tomorrow"

"So I have to entertain you?" Luke raised his eyebrow

"Yep and dirty"

"Only if you want it to be" Luke kissed her

Lorelai giggled "and if there's time maybe we could use those baseball things"

"You really want to do that?"

"I told you I did. You... me... tomorrow... what a time we'll have" Lorelai laughed as she grabbed another brownie.

Rory came back into the room a few minutes later. "So Luke are you going to watch the next movie with us?"

"Oh yeah you should. If you thought the last one was bad, you should see us watching the next one"

"Ah no thanks I think I'll pass"

"Come on it'll be fun" Rory smiled

"I can't see anything fun about watching a depressing movie and having you two blubbering away"

"How do you know? And you might be blubbering along with us" Lorelai said lightly poking him in the chest

"I don't think so"

"Fine suit yourself." Lorelai and Rory grabbed another brownie each and headed back into the living room. Luke got himself a drink and an apple and headed upstairs.

* * *

Just over an hour later Lorelai walked into the bedroom to find Luke lying in bed reading. He put his book down on the bed when he heard her walk in.

"Hey, how was the movie?"

"Sad" Lorelai pouted as she climbed on the bed, lying on top of the covers

"Come here" Luke put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "Better?"

Lorelai shook her head and pointed to her cheek. Luke kissed her cheek "Better?"

Lorelai shook her head again "lips" Luke kissed her on the lips. Softly a first but it soon became more passionate.

Lorelai smiled "Better but no quite" Lorelai began to get undressed. Luke smiled "And this is the only thing that will make you feel better?" he asked

"Oh yeah" Lorelai grinned "And don't pretend you don't want to, you were waiting up for me"

"I wasn't... I was reading"

"Ah ha" Lorelai stopped "Okay fine, your right reading's good, sexy even. Let's just read"

Luke looked at Lorelai kneeling on the bed half naked. He picked up the book and threw it across the room. "I've read enough for tonight" Luke smiled as moved to finish undressing her.


	20. Chapter 64

The next morning Lorelai, Rory and Luke headed to the diner for breakfast. Lorelai insisted on having blueberry pancakes and bacon and Rory wanted pancakes and eggs. Luke suggested they go to the diner and have breakfast rather than making three different dishes at home. He also wanted to check on the diner, make sure everything was running smoothly while he had the day off. When they arrived. Lorelai and Rory sat at a table and Luke went into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, you know when you and Luke get married this will be all yours too"

"I know. I can't wait. It's the only reason I'm marrying him"

"Mom"

"Kidding... geez - no sense of humor before breakfast got it. I am excited about being a diner co-owner. I'm already thinking about all the changes we can make."

"Luke will love that"

Lorelai nodded "I know. I'm thinking curtains... table cloths, candles"

"The scented kind" Rory added

"Exactly...oh and no more healthy food on the menu"

"Yeah I mean how many different types of salad do you need"

"Right but you can never have too many types of fries."

"You'll be such a good owner" Rory encouraged

"I know"

"But I'm not sure how many people will still eat here"

"Well then there'll be more food for us" Lorelai reasoned

"But less money coming in, the diner could go bust... there'll be no money to by pretty things"

"Hmph.. Good point. Okay so I don't get involved got it. Oh well it was fun while it lasted"

"What was?" Luke asked as he placed their food in front of them, then sat next to Lorelai

"Mom's diner career" Rory replied as she started to eat her pancakes.

"Okay" Luke nodded accepting that when it came to the two of them sometimes it was just safer not to ask questions. "What are you doing today Rory?"

"Not staying home with Mommy" Lorelai pouted

"Um Dean and I are going to go to a new book store that's just opened in Hartford. Grandpa gave me a voucher for it a few weeks ago" Rory's voice trailed off at the mention of her grandparents. She moved on quickly "Then we're going to have lunch, maybe see a movie. What are you and Mom doing today?"

Lorelai looked at Rory "Um.. we're going to play baseball"

Rory burst out laughing "Okay Luke what are you really going to do?"

"Your Mom bought me a new baseball glove and she bought one for herself"

"It's pink" Lorelai added. "I thought it would be fun to try it for a little while. Luke's gonna teach me"

Rory turned to Luke "Well Good luck... you'll need it"

"Hey. I can play... " Lorelai looked at Luke "She's right. Good Luck"

Luke rolled his eyes "Just eat"

"Hey Luke do you want to try some" Lorelai put a forkful of pancake up to Luke's mouth.

"No Thanks"

"But it's got blueberry's in it... they're fruit and you made them so you know what's in them"

"I'm fine with my fruit and toast thanks"

"Come on Lukey just a little bite. I want to see you eat it. You'll like it. I like it and you like me"

"Not at this moment I don't"

"Come on... try it"

"I know you've wrapped the pancake around some bacon. I'm not stupid and I'm not eating it" Luke replied sternly

"Luke please"

Luke sighed, picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of melon and held it up to Lorelai. "Okay you eat two pieces of fruit and I'll eat that"

Lorelai gasped "Two? No way"

"You've got pancake and bacon.. That's two"

"But it's also got blueberry's which counts as the second bit of fruit"

Rory sat smiling as she watched her mom and Luke's cute breakfast banter.

"Well that's three things pancake, bacon and blueberry... the blueberry's fruit but there's still two other things so two pieces of fruit and we have a deal"

Lorelai sighed "But I hate fruit"

"I hate that artery clogging food"

"Lllluuukkkkeeee"

"Lllooorrreeelllaaaiii" Luke shot back with the same inflection. Lorelai glared at him.

"You always want me to eat your unhealthy food but whenever I ask you to eat mine you won't. I'm not sure why you bother when you know it's never gonna happen."

"Why do you always try and get Rory and I to stop drinking coffee and as us to drink tea when you know that's never going to happen"

Luke rolled his eyes and held up the fork with the fruit on it. Lorelai stared at the fruit on Luke's fork for a few minutes "Fine you win this time but I'll get you one day ... and your little dog too"

Rory burst out laughing, "Oh you two, you're just too cute for words"

Luke started to blush and the girls laughed. "Just eat your food" Luke playfully growled at them while looking at his plate.

Dean walked into the diner a few minutes later. "Hi" Rory stood up and kissed him quickly "Um okay we're going" Rory bent down and kissed her mother "Have a good day"

"Thanks hon you too"

Rory walked over to Luke and kissed his cheek "Thanks for breakfast and the show" Luke stared down at his plate slightly embarrassed.

"And good luck with Mom today. I wish I could see it" Rory turned to Dean "Luke's going to teach mom how to play baseball today"

Dean tried to hide his laughed, "Okay well just remember the ball really hurts when it hits you"

"Thanks for the advice. Have fun"

"Thanks Mom. Bye Luke"

Lorelai watched them leave before turning to Luke "and then there were two"

"One. I'm going to drop our plates back into the kitchen" Luke stood up and collected the dishes. He placed a quick kiss on Lorelai head "I'll be back in a sec"

"Bring a full coffee pot with you on your way back please"

"No"

"Luke"

"Can't hear you.. Too far away" Luke replied walking towards the kitchen Lorelai smiled as she watched him.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Luke walked out of the kitchen and back to Lorelai carrying a takeout coffee cup. 

Lorelai pouted, "That's not a pot full"

"No but it is a cup full and that's all your getting. Take it or leave it"

"I'll take it. There's plenty of time to wear you down over the course of the day"

Luke ignored her and walked out if the diner. "Hey mister wait for me."

Lorelai caught up to Luke and grabbed his hand and they began their walk home. Luke looked over at Lorelai who was almost bouncing rather than walking "What's up with you?"

"Just happy"

"Okay"

"Really happy.. I get to spend the day with you and we get to try this baseball thing and I don't know… I'm just happy" Lorelai shrugged.

Luke had planned on trying to talk to Lorelai about her parents today but decided against it for the moment. Lorelai was happier than she had been in days and he didn't want to ruin it. When they reached their home Lorelai ran upstairs to change while Luke grabbed his baseball equipment. Luke looked at the door when he heard it opened and swallowed hard. Lorelai was wearing very short denim jeans and a tight tank top, her hair was tied back. Luke watched her she walked down the stairs and stood next to him.

"Luke you okay?"

"What..um.. ah yeah.. fine" Luke shook his head

Lorelai smiled "So you approve of what I'm wearing"

Luke just nodded then he caught sight of her glove "What have you done to it?"

"What... I just added a few ribbons to the bottom to make it pretty"

"Right because the baseball glove being pink wasn't pretty enough"

"Exactly... Hey what's that?"

"You mean the bat?" Luke asked confused

"Yeah... I don't remember a bat being involved in this"

"Silly me, thinking we should use a bat to play baseball. What was I thinking" Luke rolled his eyes

"Come on, let's play" Lorelai bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Well take the ball and go stand over there and I'll stand back here and then throw it to me" Luke instructed

"Okay"... Lorelai took the ball and threw it to Luke. It was a little short but Luke ran in and caught it. "Not bad. Now get your glove ready. I'll throw it to you softly" Lorelai stood there as Luke threw the ball to her. She put out her glove and shut her eyes. The ball landed inside and rolled out. "Does that count?"

"You need to close the mitt around it when it lands in it"

"But it's so stiff"

"It's just because it's new. It'll soften. Do you want to go again?"

"Yeah"

Lorelai picked up the ball and threw it to Luke. It went straight to him.

"Great throw"

Lorelai smiled "See all arm strength I have. It's from lifting a full coffee cup up to my mouth and down again. Just remember next time I want coffee it's all for a good cause"

Luke rolled his eyes "Any excuse. Okay get the glove ready and try to keep your eyes open it's less likely it'll hit you if you can actually see where the ball's going"

"Wow Luke you're so clever" Luke threw the ball to Lorelai and this time she caught it using both hands. "I did it. Wow I can play sport" Lorelai ran to Luke and threw her arms around his neck "I'm just as good as those chicks in "A League of their Own".

Luke smiled at her excitement "Now when the AAGPBL call promise me you wont run off and join them. As good as you are at baseball, I'd kind of miss you"

Lorelai looked at him confused

"The All-American Girls Professional Baseball League. I mean they'll be calling here any second once they hear about that catch"

"Right well I'll tell them "Sorry ladies as much as I would love to help you out, join the big league, take us to the championship and win every game for you, I just can't. I'm needed here"

"Thanks for putting your baseball career on hold for me" Luke kissed her.

Lorelai laughed "Your welcome. Hey this was kinda fun."

"You wanna play some more?"

Lorelai nodded and started to walk towards the house "I'm thinking a little indoor baseball. Bring your bat and ball and I'm not tlking about the ones on the lawn" Lorelai giggled as she ran inside.

"Geez Lorelai" Luke called after her but then smiled and ran inside.

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read and for the reviews. I've finally had a little time to write at work so hopefully the next chapter (the talk about Richard and Emily) will be up tomorrow. I'm just trying to finish it now. 


	21. Chapter 65

A few hours later Luke and Lorelai lay in bed, arms around each other.

"Hey hon are you okay?"

"Yeah" Luke smiled and kissed her "More than okay"

"Good just wanted to make sure you were good, that I didn't tire you out, that you have more energy" Lorelai raised her eyebrow and smiled seductively.

"Yeah I think I could muster up a little more energy"

"Good I'm hungry. Feel like making me lunch?" Lorelai giggled

Luke smiled and pulled her closer and hugged her. "In a minute"

They were both silent for a while before Luke pulled his head back to look at her. He kept his arms around her knowing that what he was about to talk about wouldn't make Lorelai happy but they needed to discuss it.

"Lorelai"

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard from your parents?" Luke felt Lorelai's body stiffen.

She was silent for a moment "A few messages on the machine from my mother " Lorelai tried to move away from Luke, she was trying to get out of his embrace and make an excuse to leave the room but Luke held her to him.

"Lorelai we need to talk about this"

"No Luke we don't. I don't want to talk about them or think about them okay. Geez Luke we were having such a good day why did you have to ruin it" Lorelai pushed him away but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Lorelai come here.. please." He pulled her into a hug again trying to let her know she was safe. "You can talk to me remember. I know this is hurting you but you don't have to pretend to me. I'm the one you can trust. I didn't want to ruin your day but I think the sooner we talk about this the better. We've getting married soon. We're going to have a wedding with all the people who mean the most to us and I know it doesn't seem like it now but you will regret it if they're not there." Luke loosened his arms from around her.

Lorelai sighed pulled her body away from Luke's but stayed facing him "Luke how can you say that after what they tried to do. After what they said. Knowing that they haven't accepted you?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that hurt a little but they're your parents, they're Rory's grandparents and they're going to be my in-laws. I just think maybe we should give them a chance"

"What.. I can't"

"Lorelai hang on and let me finish. Your mom called here and you don't know what she was going to say"

"Oh I know what she was going to say and I don't want to hear it"

"Look I think we just lay down the law. We tell them that the offer would of been a nice one if they had gone about it the right way and asked us first and even though we wouldn't of accepted it, the thought was there. We tell them that no matter what they think, we love each other, we are getting married and they have two choices to be involved or not."

Lorelai was silent

"Remember you told me how excited your mom was when she found the dress for you. I think we should give them the opportunity"

Lorelai was lying there listening to everything Luke was saying, watching his every expression.

"Lorelai?"

"I just.. I don't believe they will change. They'll say they have then pull another stunt. I just don't want to fight anymore. I don't want them to make me feel bad for the way I live my life anymore". Lorelai was silent for a moment, then she sighed "Okay maybe... but it's our way or the highway. That's it… NO more chances for them after this. They either get on board and be happy for us or we're throwing them over the ship to be eaten by sharks"

Luke smiled and pulled Lorelai to him. Lorelai held him tight "Thanks Luke, for everything. I know this has been difficult for you and still, you're doing this because you think it's best for Rory and I even though you'd probably prefer to never see them again"

"Yeah well" Luke shrugged "I only wants what's best for the two of you"

Lorelai kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too"

Lorelai looked up at him, batting her eyelashes "Love me enough to make me lunch, I'm starving"

"How about you make me lunch for a change.. Actually no.. I'll make you lunch" Luke got out of bed and got dressed. He placed a kiss on Lorelai's forehead before leaving her to make them some lunch.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the kitchen just as Luke was placing their food on plates. "Luke how would you feel about making dinner, here, for my parents"

"What?" Luke was shocked by her sudden turn around

"I've been thinking about what you said. The wedding is soon and I don't want to go to their place, I don't want them to have the home ground advantage."

Luke raised his eyebrow

Lorelai shrugged "Some of that baseball stuff must have stuck" Lorelai continued "Luke if they truly want to be apart of our lives, they have to accept us and the way we live. So I want to have dinner here - you, me, Rory and the grumpy two. They can accept our invitation or they are out, that's it"

"Are you sure?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm sure. That's it. Last chance."

"Okay well when?"

"2059"

"Lorelai... how about tomorrow night?" Luke suggested

"So soon... Luke that's not the way Miss Manners likes her invites. There has to be at least 72 hours notice, Invite must arrive by carriage and to be written in gold leaf"

"Well she'll just have to accept that in the real world we pick up the phone and make a call and as you said, she has to accept our way. So tomorrow?"

"Okay tomorrow it is. So I'll leave the number by the phone and let me know how it goes" Lorelai picked up her plate and walked out of the kitchen but Luke was right behind her.

"And that would be the number of local mental institution? because that's where you're going if you think I'm going to make the call"

"You'd call if you really loved me" Lorelai smiled at him

"I do love you but I'm not calling"

"Maybe I can get Rory to call"

Luke took the plate out of Lorelai's hand and held it above his head "Make the call now and then we can eat our lunch"

"Luke, give it back. That's extremely childish" Lorelai tried jumping to the plate but couldn't reach

"Lorelai you have to make the call sooner or later and doing it now means it out of the way and then we can eat" Luke walked back into the kitchen and placed the plates on the counter then walked back into the living room. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, the sooner you make the call the sooner it's all over." He kissed her softly. "I know you can do it and if it goes bad I'll be here to comfort you. You said I do that well remember"

Lorelai smiled "Yeah you do" She took a deep breath "Okay I'll make the call"

Luke kissed her again "I'll be waiting in the kitchen when you're done"


	22. Chapter 66

Lorelai stood staring at the phone for a few minutes before slowly walking over to it. She picked it up and started to dial the number before hanging up. She looked towards the kitchen knowing Luke was in there waiting for her. She smiled, thinking about how nice it was having someone who was waiting for her, who cared about her. She looked back at the phone and her smile faded. She took a deep breath, dialed the number and started pacing while it rang.

"Hello..."

When Lorelai heard Emily's voice, she could feel the anger rising in her. She took another deep breath.

"Hello is anyone there?"

"... ... Mom"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes … Hello mom"

There was silence at the other end of the phone for a few seconds before Emily spoke again. "Lorelai hello"

"Ah...Hi" Lorelai paused not knowing what to say next. "I ...um... got ... your message"

"Messag_es_" Emily added

Lorelai gritted her teeth "Yes ... well.. I got them.. and.. now I'm calling you back. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Can we talk about this in person?"

"I think now is fine"

"Well alright. I rang to tell you that ... we'd like you to return to Friday night dinners"

"That's what you wanted to tell me after everything that happened that's all you wanted to say? I'm sorry but I don't think so" Lorelai was about to hang up the phone when she heard Emily.

"I... we... your father and I... we just wanted what was best for you but we realize we went about it the wrong way. Lorelai we want you to come back to dinner we... miss Rory... and… we... miss ... you." Emily stopped and waited for Lorelai's reaction.

Lorelai was sure if her jaw wasn't attached to her face it would have fallen to the floor. She'd never heard her mother say anything like that about her before.

"Lorelai?"

"I'm still here... Look you need to realize that this is how I am. This is me and you need to accept me for who I am. We love Luke and he's going to be a part of our lives forever and you need to accept that." Lorelai paused for a second "Luke would like to cook us all dinner tomorrow night..here.. at our place. We'd like you and dad to join us and Rory will be here too."

"Well..."

"Mom just listen... we are offering you the chance to be a part of our lives again but there is a condition. You are only to come if you can really and truly accept me for who I am and Luke for who he is. You are not to come into our home and be judgmental. If you can do this we'd love to see you here tomorrow night at 7 o'clock, if not well then... that's your decision" Lorelai stopped and waited.

"We'll be there -7 O'clock tomorrow night...Thank you Lorelai"

"Bye Mom" Lorelai put down the phone and walked into the kitchen and straight into Luke's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine... they're coming tomorrow night at 7"

Luke rubbed gentle circles on her back "I'm very proud of you. You did a good thing"

"She said she missed me" Lorelai whispered into Luke's chest

Luke smiled, maybe Emily had got the message "Yeah well, you're very missable"

Lorelai chuckled "thanks" she kissed him. "So where's this lunch I was promised?"

* * *

Lorelai was sitting on the porch steps when Rory returned home later that afternoon. 

"Hey babe how was your day?" Lorelai asked handing Rory her cup of coffee

Rory took a sip and handed the cup back to her mother "It was great. I got four new books and put two on order I'll have to pick them up next week."

"Only four?"

"Yeah well I think Dean got bored staring at me as I looked threw every book for hours"

"How could he be bored starring at you.. You're so pretty" Lorelai giggled

"How was your day with Luke? Wait... if it was dirty I don't want to know" Rory said pretending to cover her ears.

"Ha..ha... Um.. well... parts of it were dirty but I'll skip them. We played baseball and I even I caught the ball once. It was a great catch too. Luke was so proud of me"

"Wow"

"Skip the next part" Lorelai smiled raising her eyebrows

"Mom!"

"Then we had lunch.. actually before lunch I called grandma" Lorelai said casually waiting for Rory's reaction.

"What.. why didn't you tell me that first? You called Grandma? How? Why?"

"I don't know, Luke tricked me into doing it"

"And that's why I don't see him around? You had him killed didn't you"?

Lorelai laughed, "Luke and I talked and he thought I should give them another chance. He really thinks they should be at the wedding, that I'd regret it or something if they weren't there"

"I think you would"

"Yeah well... he's so determined for us to get along, for your grandparents to be in our lives. I had to do it for him"

"Well he really loves you"

"So I gave in and called. I gave them an ultimatum - we'd let them back into our lives if they were willing to accept us...all of us for us or that's it... no more chances. Then I invited them over here for dinner tomorrow night"

"What.. are they coming?"

"They're coming. 7 o'clock tomorrow night. Luke's cooking."

"Wow grandma and Grandpa are coming here... What do we need to do...clean.. shop... move?"

"No we need to do what we usually do. Yeah we'll clean a little but remember they have to accept us, we're not going to pretend that we live in a spotless palace."

"Okay. So what's Luke going to cook?"

"I don't know but he's at the store now buying what he needs." Lorelai pouted "and he wouldn't let me go"

"Why.. does he want the meal to be a surprise?"

"No.. he said I slow down the process and the bill comes to three times the amount compared to when he shops alone."

Rory laughed "How can he not like shopping with , you buy all the best thing"

"Exactly.. and now that you're here we can got to the store and do our own shopping and if we hurray Luke will still be there and he'll pay for ours too"

"Alright let me put these books in the house and well leave"


	23. Chapter 67

"Luke, which do you think I should wear tonight" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen holding up two tops "The one with "Naughty Boy. Go To My Room." Which personally is my favorite or "I'm So Great - I'm Jealous of Myself"?"

Luke turned his attention away from what he was doing to where Lorelai was standing. He looked at what she was holding up "Lorelai you can't wear those!"

"You're right I'll wear "I want to be just like Barbie That BITCH Has Everything!" shirt. It's much better. The foul langue will really tick Emily off."

"Lorelai you're not wearing one of those, your mother will flip"

"Exactly. Look I wear crazy shirts all the time, and sometimes you even laugh at them and tonight is about them coming here and accepting us for the way we are… rude shirt and all"

"Lorelai please I'm trying to cook. I just want this meal to be perfect okay and I can't do that with all your talk about t-shirts when I know you'll end up doing the right thing and wear a dress and you're just doing it to make me mad" Luke yelled a little louder than he had intended

"Wow someone's underwear is wedged far too high today," Lorelai pouted before leaving the kitchen

Luke sighed, finished chopping the carrot then walked out of the kitchen and up to their room. When he walked in, Lorelai had her back to the door sorting through a draw.

"Lorelai" Luke said quietly but Lorelai didn't turn around. Luke walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Lorelai, I'm sorry" He turned her around to face him "You know I love your crazy shirts"

Lorelai looked at him and smiled "Okay which one should I wear tonight?"

Luke rolled his eyes "After your parents leave, you can wear any one you like" Luke hugged her "I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's okay. I know this is important to you but you don't need to get yourself so stressed about it"

"I just want this to go well… I don't want them to find anything wrong with the meal"

"Luke your food is amazing, it always is and I'm sure they'll like it."

"I just don't… I don't want them to have another reason to hate me"

Lorelai pulled him into a hug "Oh Hun, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry they've made you feel like this. Maybe we should forget it. We can still call them now and stop the madness. Personally I don't care if they come or not"

"We're not going to cancel. It's going to be fine. I just need to get in the kitchen and concentrate on the food okay"

Lorelai kissed him "Okay but can I at least watch you cook?"

"Why would you want to sit and watch me cook?"

"Cause you're so cute when you get all determined and concentrate-y"

Luke sighed, "Haven't you got anything else to do? What about setting the places at the table I set up for you in the living room. You made me move all the furniture around so we could put the table in there."

"I guess I could… so should I give my dad Farrah or Jaclyn?"

"What?"

"Plates Luke. Which Angel do you think my father would like to eat off?"

"Lorelai."

"Fine but they're the only set of plates we have where we have five that match. It's never mattered with just Rory and I before"

"Okay well how about you go to Sookie's now and pick up the table coverings she's going to lend you and see if she has some plates that all match and don't have women staring back at you on them"

"Fine.. But I know you're just doing it to get me out of the house"

"Come on" Luke took her hand and walked down the stairs. "Look if Sookie doesn't have any you can get some from the diner"

"Oh good idea. I think I like the diner ones better."

"How do you know, you haven't seen Sookie's?"

"Because if I go to the diner I can get coffee and some pie"

"But you're going to Sookie's anyway and she'll feed you"

"Yes but this was I get two lots" Lorelai smiled proudly before kissing Luke "Bye"

Luke walked back into the kitchen while Lorelai grabbed her jacket and walked outside. "Hey Mom" Rory smiled as she walked up the porch "Hey babe"

"Where are you going?"

"Luke kicked me out of the house so I'm going to Sookie's to pick up a few things. Want to join me?"

"Yeah okay" The girls began walking across the yard "Why did Luke kick you out? Were you being annoying?"

Lorelai gasped "What?… me?... annoying?… maybe a little" Lorelai laughed "He just looked so stressed about everything and he'd been in the kitchen for hours making sure everything's prefect so I tried to make him laugh and it kind of backfired"

"You didn't pretend you were cutting a tomato and you sliced your finger open again did you"

"No… Luke really freaked last time. Geez he should known by now that I would never eat tomatoes, they're healthy gross food"

"So what did you do?"

"I brought out one of my fashion favs to wear tonight."

"Not the penis shirt?"

"No I'm saving that for Christmas. I wanted to wear my Barbie shirt"

Rory nodded "Pink, sparkly and rude.. I can't see why not"

"That's my girl. Anyway Luke wasn't impressed, I told him to stop stressing, he's still freaked and I'm off to Aunty Sookie's to get out of his hair for a while"

"Good thing I came with you then"

"You know Luke could never get angry at you, you're an angel in his eyes"

"No it's because I don't go out of my way to deliberately make him mad"

"Yeah well..." Lorelai stopped "oh I have the best idea" she giggled excitedly

"What?"

"Not now.. I'll tell you when we get home.. I am a genius"

* * *

An hour later Lorelai and Rory returned home carrying boxes of crockery, cutlery, and coverings for the table.

"Honey we're home" Lorelai called out as the walked in the front door and placed everything on the floor then walked into the kitchen. "We got everything from Sookie including a batch of choc chip cookies"

"Which there are only 3 left." Rory added

"Hey there were two of us eating them on the way home" Lorelai walked over to Luke and kissed him "How's it going?"

"Fine... the roast is in the oven, the other vegetables are ready to be put in. The salads are made and are in the fridge, dessert goes into the over while we're eating" Luke said moving around the kitchen quickly picking up dirty plates and placing them in the sink "I just need to clean up this mess."

"It smells great Luke" Rory smiled "I'm just going to have a shower and get ready"

"Hey Hun, I'm going to set the table. You start washing the dishes, I'll set the table then I'll come help you dry"

As Lorelai turned to leave the kitchen Luke grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her to him. "Hey I'm really sorry about before, you know snapping at you."

"Hun it's forgotten don't worry about it... actually no it's not forgotten make it up to me" Lorelai smiled misgeviously at him.

Luke grinned and kissed her softly at first but soon their kisses grew more passionate. "Lorelai we have to stop" Luke panted

"Why?"

"We have a dinner to get ready, a table to set, we have to get changed"

"Oh let's go upstairs and "get changed" now" Lorelai smiled "start by taking off that shirt"

"Lorelai come on you're parents will be here in a little over an hour. Let's just get this over with first"

"Spoil sport"

Luke kissed her again before pulling away and guiding Lorelai out of the kitchen "Now go in there before I do something I regret"

Lorelai was still setting the table when Luke walked into the living room "Dishes are done"

"What?" Lorelai turned around when she realized how long it had taken her

"I did them, no big deal. Why isn't the table finished?"

"I don't know, every time I set it just doesn't look right so I start again" Lorelai shrugged "Oh well it'll have to do. I'm going to get ready, you coming"

"Not yet. I want to finish in the kitchen first before I change. I won't be long"

Lorelai ran upstairs then ran back down again and into Rory's room "Hey babe you almost done?"

"Yeah just changing my earrings"

"Can you come upstairs and help me choose an outfit please"

"Sure" As both girls climbed the stairs Lorelai began giggling

"What's up with you? You didn't put superglue on grandma's chair did you?"

"No but good idea. No I'm about to tell you about the idea I had before…a little fun before the parent's arrive. You're always up for helping mommy break the "How many shades of red can Luke turn record" aren't you?"

"Depends, what did you have in mind?"


	24. Chapter 68

Sorry it's taken a while to get this updates. We've been so busy at work I didn't have a chance to write anything until yesterday. I hope you like it.

* * *

Luke was in the kitchen checking on dinner when Rory walked in.

"Hey Luke do you need any help?"

"Um.. No thanks, I think it's all under control" Luke replied smiling turning to face her. Luke's smile faded when he looked at Rory "Um… I'm just going to get ready maybe you should too"

"I am ready" Rory smiled sweetly

"Oh… okay I'm just going to go and ah… upstairs to... you know.. Ah ... get ready too" Luke said running out of the kitchen.

When Luke entered the living room Lorelai was at the bottom of the stairs wearing a flowing pink dress. "Hey Hun, do you approve?" Lorelai said twirling around for him.

"Ah yeah great. Have you seen what Rory is wearing?"

"No, why?" Lorelai smiled innocently

"It's not really appropriate for tonight or any other night"

"Come on Luke what are you talking about. Rory always dresses well, perfectly in fact, the halo's always on and shiny"

"Yeah... well.. um…" Luke stammered rubbing his forehead

"What, is she wearing my Barbie shirt?"

"I wish" Luke muttered "Um maybe you should… go and have.. a look"

"Luke I've never seen you so.. uncomfortable. I'll go and see her but I think you're overreacting, Rory's an angel" Lorelai walked into the hall "Rory" Lorelai called as she walked into her daughters room trying to hide her laughter. She walked back to Luke a minute later "I don't see what the problem is, yeah it's black but my mothers never had a problem with Rory wearing black before"

"It's not the color it's the um… lack of… material… don't you think the skirt is a little short and the top lacking um... material" Luke said getting flustered

"Wow you're obsessed with material today aren't you.. thinking of becoming a Seamstress?"

"No it's just well... it's not.. I mean..."

"What are you talking about?"

Rory walked into the living room wearing a black dress with small pink flowers on it. She smiled at Luke. "I thought you were going to get ready Luke?"

"Um.. I …" Luke looked at Lorelai who couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's wrong Luke?" Lorelai said bursting into laughter and Rory was not far behind her.

Luke stared at the two girls before it hit him "I can't believe…" he sighed loudly "Rory?"

"I'm really sorry Luke… she made me" Rory said laughing and pointing at Lorelai

"Eleven?" Lorelai asked turning to her daughter

"Oh no at least 14" Rory said still laughing, "I really am sorry Luke"

Lorelai put her hand on Luke's arm "Come on Hun, just a little fun before this place turns into a morgue"

Luke just stared at both of them shaking his head "One day I'll get you both back"

"Oh no, we are the masters. There's no getting us back, we're Gilmore's we're always on guard"

"Oh yeah well no more coffee" Luke replied, threatening them with the first thing he could think of. He then bounded up the stairs without saying another word.

"We're sorry" both girls called after him.

"Great no more coffee, we'll have to go to Weston's and I hate Weston's coffee. I can't believe I listened to you" Rory frowned

"Oh come on, you know he can't stay mad at us" Lorelai laughed "But you have to admit the look of shock on his face when he saw you in a mini skirt, bikini top and fishnet stockings was priceless"

"It was pretty funny, poor Luke he's never lived with a teenage girl before, I bet he thought I'd started my rebellious phase"

Lorelai laughed "Oh my god, next week we have to find a bikie you know Hell's Angel and tell him you are in love and just eloped"

"Mom" Rory said trying to be serious but she burst out laughing

"Yeah see, we'll work on that. Okay I'm going upstairs to see if I can undo some of the damage"

"Well grandma and grandpa will be here soon"

"I know, it won't take long" Lorelai replied as she climbed the stairs laughing.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the bedroom was Luke was buttoning his shirt. Lorelai stood staring at her man. Luke was wearing black dress pants and a long sleeved dark blue shirt that made his eyes sparkle. "Wow you look hot" Lorelai said more loudly than she intended. 

"Don't try sucking up to me after that little stunt"

"Oh Luke come on it was just a bit of fun, something for Rory and I to look back on fondly because the rest of the night's going to be so depressing"

"I can't believe Rory was in on it" Luke said

Lorelai walked over to Luke and put her arms around his neck "I'm sorry baby" she kissed down his neck. Luke tried to pull away "No you don't"

"Don't what?" Lorelai smiled innocently

"Do that.. you know I can't resist it"

"Oh really" Lorelai replied, "Luke we really are sorry, I admit it was mean and we won't do it again. Please don't be mad at me"

Luke sighed, "I'm not mad at you " he kissed her softly "by the way you look hot too"

"So are you not mad at us enough to let us have coffee"

"No" Luke pulled away and walked out of the room. Lorelai ran after him "Please Luke you said you weren't mad"

"I'm not"

"Rory.. Honey come and do your puppy face for Luke, he won't budge"

Rory followed her mom and Luke into the kitchen "Luke please" Rory did her best cute face, batting her eye lids "Pretty please. I didn't mean it I'm really sorry"

"Yeah she's really sorry" Lorelai added smiling at him "Come on Luke how can you deny that face?"

Luke sighed loudly "Fine.." Both girls hugged him "Geez am I ever going to win"

"Probably not" Lorelai shrugged "But you wouldn't have it any other way right?"

"Yeah right" Luke replied sarcastically

Just then there was a knock at the front door

"That'll be grandma & grandpa"

"We're not home" Lorelai looked at Rory and Luke "Sorry just a normal reaction to hearing they're around"

Rory walked out of the kitchen to get the door

"Hey Hun are you okay?"

"Yeah... fine"

"You sure, you look like Casper"

"Fine just... let's go and greet them" Luke said taking Lorelai's hand

In the hall Rory was hanging Richard and Emily's coats up. "Mom, dad ,... um.. Hi"

"Lorelai.. Luke" Emily smiled

Richard put his hand out for Luke to shake "Hi Luke.. Lorelai... thanks for the invitation"

"Well.. come in and um... do you want a tour of the house I mean I know you were here for Rory's birthday but um.. do you want to see it again since Luke moved in? I mean not much has changed, everything still in the same spot except there's a few more clothes in the draws and the house stays cleaner" Lorelai rambled

"How about you two come into my room, I'll show you my latest additions to my book collection" Rory guided her grandparents into her room.

'Thank you' Lorelai mouthed to Rory when she turned around. She looked at Luke who put his arms around her "Wow and I thought I was nervous" He kissed the top of her head "Relax I'm just going to check on dinner.. breathe"

Lorelai nodded then walked through the hall into Rory's room.

"You need another shelf and two" Richard commented

"No it's okay, I really like my system"

"Yeah and I don't think the walls of her room could support another shelf full of books. I hear them sigh with relief every time she takes one off to read" Lorelai smiled

Emily walked over to take a closer look at the photos on Rory's wall. Lorelai stood beside her mother "She's very photographic isn't she"

"Yes, she takes a beautiful picture... you all do" Emily smiled looking at a photo of Lorelai, Luke and Rory taken at their engagement party. Lorelai cringed hoping her mother wouldn't ask when it was taken. Emily looked at the pictures of Rory and as baby, the many pictures of Rory and Lorelai over the years then she stopped at a picture of a young Rory hugging Luke" When was that taken?" Emily asked pointing at the photo.

Lorelai smiled "Rory was about 10. She had this beautiful wooden jewelry box that Sookie had given her as a birthday present one year. Anyway the hinge broke off and Rory was so upset. I took it to Luke to fix and he brought it back later good as new. Rory was so excited and I was playing around with the camera and I got the shot. When we got them developed it was the only one on the roll that was in focus."

"That was nice of Luke" Emily smiled

"Yeah well, that's Luke. He's always been here for us even when I called him Duke" Lorelai smiled thinking back. "He's incredible" Lorelai whispered without realizing it.

Emily paused before she spoke "Lorelai.. I'm sorry"

"Thanks Mom... I'm not the only one you need to apologize to" Lorelai said "It means a lot to Luke that you really accept him and it means a lot to Rory and I as well"

"I know.. I juts want what's best for you"

"Luke's best for me"

Emily nodded

Luke poked his head into Rory's room "Dinner's ready"

Richard, Lorelai and Rory walked into the living room while Emily waited in Rory's room before walking into the kitchen.

"Can I help you carry anything to the table Luke?"

"Ah... yeah the rolls thanks" Luke said, his voice shaking slightly

"Luke?"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to apologize for the way we treated you. I'm not just saying that to make Lorelai happy. After you came to our house and yelled at us I was furious, I thought I was right, you had proved that by the way you acted but then well.. I stopped and thought about what you said... you were right, I don't really know anything about my daughter. I don't understand her but I want to. I have to say I still don't agree with everything she does but it's her life"

"Yes it is"

"And I do want to be a part of it and you are a part of that and I hope you can forgive me"

Luke nodded "just promise me that you won't treat Lorelai the way you have been. She may seem strong and that your words don't affect her but they do and they hurt her so promise me you won't hurt her again"

Emily nodded.

"Is everything okay in here?" Lorelai asked nervously walking into the kitchen

Luke nodded "Yeah we're just about the bring the food in"

The three joined Richard and Rory at the table.

"Wow smells great Luke" Rory smiled at him

"Yes it certainly does" Richard agreed

"Well grab your plate and pile it high, no maids here to do it" Lorelai smiled testing her parents "Come on"

* * *

Dinner and dessert went well. Emily and Richard made an effort to be polite and Lorelai and Luke relaxed as the night went on. 

"So anyone for coffee?" Luke asked

"Oh Me" Lorelai shouted

"Me to" Rory smiled

"Yes coffee would be lovely thanks Luke" Emily and Richard added. Lorelai followed Luke into the kitchen while Rory talked with her grandparents.

"Luke dinner was amazing"

"See it hasn't been that bad"

"No it hasn't. They have been extremely well behaved tonight." Lorelai paused "What were you and my mother talking about"

"When"

"Before dinner, in here"

"She apologized for the way she acted"

"And that's it?"

"Basically, she seemed like she genuinely wants to try and be a part of your life"

"Yeah well I'm trying to...we'll see. Do you need any help in here?"

"No I'll be right out"

Lorelai returned to the living room. Richard and Rory were deep in conversation and Emily was again admiring photos of the girls. Lorelai walked over to the mantel "I never knew you had such an interest in photography"

"Just admiring the photo's. Look at Rory as a baby, she was beautiful, still is and she makes an adorable pumpkin"

"I made the costume for her for Halloween"

"That was very clever of you." Emily smiled as she looked along the row of frames" When was this taken?"

"That was at the Inn when Rory was about 5" Lorelai smiled thinking back "Oh and this one..." Lorelai picked up a frame and showed Emily "This was when Rory was about 4 and she got into my make-up case, she had lipstick in her hair and mascara on her nose, it took forever to clean her up"

Emily laughed, "I'm glad her make-up skills have improved" Emily placed the frame down. "Do you have the negative to that one and maybe some of the others? I'd like to have a copy we don't have many photo's of Rory as a baby"

"Yeah I'll dig them up."

"Thanks"

"Okay Coffee's ready" Luke announced as he walked into the room.

About half and hour later Richard and Emily announced they should get going.

"Thank you Luke dinner was wonderful"

"Yes, I think we may have to move Friday night dinners here from now on" Richard laughed

"That is if you want to come to dinner on Friday" Emily added quickly

Rory looked at her mother and nodded.

"We'll be there on Friday mom, thanks"

"Well good"

"Oh wait" Lorelai exclaimed before running up the stairs to the bedroom.

Luke, Rory, Richard and Emily stood in the hall in confusion. Lorelai ran back down a few minutes later "I found it" Lorelai said holding up her camera. "I thought we could get a picture of you with Rory" Lorelai said to her parents "To ad to the mantel"

Emily smiled "That would be lovely"

"Okay well, um.. Let's take it in the living room." Lorelai led them back into the living room to take the picture. "Okay say poodles"

The three laughed as Lorelai took a photo. "Done"

Luke took the camera out of Lorelai's hand "One with you in there too". Lorelai was about to protest but Luke pushed her towards her parents. The four stood together as Luke focused the camera "Okay smile". Luke pulled the camera back from his face when he saw Lorelai and Rory frowning "What are you doing?"

"You can't just say smile and expect us to do it. Smiles so boring you need to say something funny to make us laugh like 'fluffy bunny or sponge Bob or Taylor with a wedgie" Lorelai smiled

"I'm not saying that"

"Fine but we'll pout" Lorelai pouted at him "come on Luke say it.. You know you want to?"

"I don't want to, can we just take the dam picture please"

Both girls started to giggle

"What did I say that was so funny?"

"Nothing really just your mini rant, it was cute"

Luke rolled his eyes and took the picture then placed the camera on the table.

"Thank you Luke" Emily smiled "and um.. Good luck with these two" she whispered to him as she walked past

"Thanks I need it" Luke whispered back

"Well thank you again for a lovely night, we'll see you next Friday" Emily said as she and Richard walked out the front door.

* * *

"Well we did it" Lorelai smiled "and without blood shed, we deserve a prize" 

"Dinner was great Luke thanks" Rory smiled

"Yes it was" Lorelai added throwing her arms around Luke's neck and hugging him tight "Thanks" she kissed him softly on the lips. Rory walked over to the table and picked up the camera. The two were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Rory snapping pictures of them hugging and kissing. 'More to ad to the family album' Rory thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 69

Sorry it's a short one. I hope you're still enjoying it

* * *

Lorelai walked into the diner just after lunch, sat at the counter and waited for Luke to finish arguing with Kirk. Luke walked over to her a few minutes later "People worry me" Luke muttered

"People meaning Kirk?"

Luke nodded and kissed her softly

"Better?" Lorelai smiled

"Much"

"Coffee?"

"To go please. I'm heading to the mall to pick out some gifts for the wedding party, bridesmaids, groomsmen, groom"

"Why are you getting me something?" Luke asked pretending not to know

"Luke it's tradition, the bride buys the groom a gift and the _groom_" Lorelai pointed to Luke "buys the _bride_" Lorelai pointed to herself "a gift"

"So not only do we have to spend money on a wedding to get married we have to buy each other an expensive gift to prove that we love each other" Luke replied frowning after his mini rant.

"It's not to prove that we love each other it's just something special from one to another to remember the wedding by" Lorelai pouted

Luke sighed "Oh well fine.. I'll go to the mall sometime between now and the wedding if I have to" Luke tried to hide his smile. Little did Lorelai know Luke had already organized Lorelai's gift without being told, he was quiet proud of himself he had managed to play dumb and she had no idea. "I'll buy you something pretty I promise"

"Wow don't be too enthusiastic about it there" Lorelai pouted

Luke placed the to-go mug in front of her "Sorry, this is the first time I've been married I didn't know about the gift but I promise to make it special, as special as you are"

Lorelai smiled "better" she kissed him "Okay I'm off to the mall then I'm going to pick Rory up from school and take her to collect the rest of the books she ordered in Hartford. I hope they all fit in the car. We'll pick up some food on the way home so you don't have to cook well cook at home anyway, will you be home for dinner?"

"Probably not, I didn't start here until late remember" Luke looked at her pointedly "Someone convinced me that I needed to stay in bed"

"But it was worth it right?"

"You bet" He kissed her before she walked out the door "Bye"

* * *

Luke returned home later that night to find the house quiet and the downstairs in darkness.

Luke walked upstairs to find Lorelai sitting on their bed writing in a notebook.

"Hey" Luke smiled as Lorelai looked at him in the door way

"Hi"

"The house is quiet"

"Yeah. Rory and I had dinner, watch some TV now she's in her room reading. She's so excited by her new books she'll be in there all night"

"How was shopping, did you get everything you needed?" Luke asked watching Lorelai

"Almost. I'm just going through the list now" Lorelai took her eyes off the notebook again to look at Luke who was leaning against the door frame "You know, you can come a little closer. The doorway won't cave in if you're not there to hold it up"

"I know"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well what's with the distance thing?"

"Nothing I just like the view from here" Luke smiled as he watched her for another second before walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. "Hmmm view's even better close up"

Lorelai giggled, "Wow you're in a good mood"

Luke smiled "How can I not be when I have you to come home to"

Lorelai placed her hand on Luke's forehead "Nope, no fever"

"What? Can't I be happy to see you?"

"Of course you can you're just being extra smiley tonight that's all"

"Yeah well" Luke shrugged "What can I say I'm in love"

"There you go again. You're incredibly happy considering I told you today that you had to go to the mall to buy me a gift for the wedding. You know, you'll be going all the way to the big crowded mall, paying for parking, forking out for an expensive present for your gorgeous fiancé. I thought that would of put you in a mood for 24 hours at least"

"Do you want me to go out of the room and come back in again and be mad?"

"No I just... don't worry I'm just being silly. I'm glad you're so happy" Lorelai replied as she crawled into his lap

"Good" Luke kissed her temple "So what did you get today for the wedding party"

"Oooh for Rory and Sookie I got these really cute white gold drop stud earrings that are similar to the ones I'm wearing at the wedding and I'll give them to them when we're getting ready."

"That sounds nice"

"Yeah I want to get them something else as well but I'm not sure what that is yet." Lorelai was about to say something but she stopped, took a deep breath and shifted around on Luke's lap.

"Lorelai?"

"I also got a pair of the earrings for my mom. I don't know why I mean she's not in the wedding party and I only budgeted to get two pairs and they weren't that cheap but when I was in the store I told the woman I wanted three pairs. She'll probably hate them. I don't know what came over me" Lorelai rambled

"Hey Lorelai it's okay. I think it was a great idea to get you're mother a gift. I mean, it'll make her feel included"

Lorelai sighed "Maybe"

"And don't worry about the cost, it's only an extra pair of earrings and we only get married once right"

Lorelai smiled and kissed him "You're the best"

"That's what all the girls say"

Lorelai slapped him playfully "Nice thing to say while we're picking out wedding gifts"

"Sorry should I have waited until we were walking down the aisle?"

"Funny. Now for the guys what do you think of these?" Lorelai said pointing to a catalogue "I didn't buy anything yet I wanted your opinion"

"Cuff links?" Luke asked with eyebrows raised

"Yeah, I mean I know guys would probably prefer a football or baseball or something but it should be something nice. I know the probably won't use them that often but every time they use them they'll think of us and the wedding"

"Yeah maybe"

"Well have a look through the catalogue, I've circled a few other things"

"You're determined to get me to shop aren't you, even if it's out of a catalogue?"

"Yeah well I'm slowly trying to pass on my obsessions to you and seeing as the coffee one hasn't taken off I thought maybe my love for shopping would"

"So what did you buy me?"

"Luke it's a surprise, you have to wait until the wedding"

"So I really have to go through with this don't I?"

"You bet"

"Fine" Luke smiled at her then began trailing kisses down her neck

"Luke we've got more stuff to pick out" Lorelai said waving the catalogues around. Luke pulled them out of her hand and threw them on the floor "I think we've done enough shopping tonight" Luke replied as he began kissing along her jaw line. Lorelai gave in, she was beginning to lose all rational thought under Luke's spell anyway.

"You're right, you can never get too much practice in for the honeymoon"


	26. Chapter 70

"That movie was unbelievable" Rory said shaking her head

"I know, just when you think you've seen all the jelly wrestling midget films _BAM_, there's another" Lorelai laughed as the two girls walked through town "Have you got room for pie?"

"Always"

"I'm thinking we go and harass Luke for food and coffee"

"It's late and you know what he's like when we try for pie & coffee at normal hours"

"Yeah I know but it's fun and Luke's been in such a good mood the last few days. I don't know what's got in to him, maybe he decided to try a donut and his whole world's been turn upside down for the better and he's a sugar junkie like us" Lorelai said excitedly

"Or maybe he's won the lottery and he's going to surprise us with millions of dollars" Rory added

"Or maybe he's got a nice blonde on the side and he's happy cause he's getting away with it"

"Mom!"

"I know.. it'd be a red head" Lorelai laughed at her daughter's shocked look "Hun it's okay to make jokes about it. i mean I wouldn't to Luke too often but when you are in love and completely utterly trust your partner you feel secure enough to laugh about it"

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner to see Caesar wiping down the tables.

"Hey Caesar you're working late?"

"Yeah boss asked me to stay while got a few things done"

"We want pie please oh and coffee"

As Caesar walked into the kitchen to organize the dessert for the girls. Rory and Lorelai sat at a table. "I'm going to go upstairs real quick and see if Luke's there" Lorelai said standing up

"Okay hurray back because if I finish my piece of pie and you're not here to protect yours I won't be held responsible for what happens to it"

Lorelai made her way up the stairs to the apartment. As she was nearing the landing she heard Luke laugh and she smiled, but her smiled quickly faded when she heard another laugh from a female. Lorelai paused on the spot not knowing what to do. She took a few deep breaths and quietly climbed the rest of the stairs until she was on the landing. The door to his office wasn't shut but the gap was too small to see inside. She could hear Luke and a woman whispering. Lorelai leaned closer to door trying to hear what they were saying. Lorelai fought the urge to burst through the door when she heard Luke "Wow, beautiful" then the woman replied "Why thank you" there was silence for a minute then Lorelai heard the women comment "fits perfectly"

"You're very talented" Luke whispered

Lorelai could feel the rage rising inside her, she turned quickly and ran down the stairs back into the diner. She picked her bag up from her chair and walked out the door without a word.

"Mom" Rory left her pie and ran after her mother "Mom stop!"

Lorelai kept walking "Mom" Rory ran up to her and grabbed her arm "What's with the running out on me, you're lucky I don't have abandonment issues?"

"Nothing, nothing just felt like a walk" Lorelai said slowing the pace

"Mom was Luke upstairs?"

"Oh he was up there"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

"Not yet" Lorelai spat out and started to walk faster again

"Mom stop you're scaring me" Rory ran in front of her mother then stopped. Lorelai stopped and looked at the ground "Red head" Lorelai whispered

"What?"

"Luke had a woman upstairs"

"A redhead?" Rory asked not quiet understanding

"I don't know I couldn't see her maybe she was blonde. Blonde have more fun right. I can't believe him"

"What happened... what...were they... doing?"

"I don't know I didn't see them but I heard them, whispering words like perfect, beautiful, amazing,.. typical.. all men are the same"

"Mom Luke's not the same. I'm sure there's an explanation for it" Rory said trying to calm Lorelai down

"Oh yeah I bet there is, he'll make up some excuse... you know it all fits. Luke's been happy lately, really happy, smiling, singing all the signs of a man who has been cheating" Lorelai could hold it in any longer, the tears taking over the anger

"oh mom" Rory put her arms around Lorelai then she pulled back and took her hand "Come on lets get home. Luke will be home soon and we can sort this all out"

"He can sort out his belongings from the front yard. He's not coming into my house. I don't want to hear it" Lorelai was now crying so heavily Rory was afraid Lorelai would collapse there on the street.

"Okay come on let's just get home" Rory said taking Lorelai by the hand.

When they got home Lorelai ran upstairs and Rory followed her. Lorelai opened the top draw of the dresser and started to pull out Luke's clothes "Get me a box hun"

"Mom"

"You're right, a box it too good I'll just through them on the ground"

"Mom stop" Rory cried. "Stop please"

"Why?"

"Because look whatever is going on just give Luke a chance to explain"

"I don't want to hear it"

"I know but mom come on this is Luke, he loves you to death" Lorelai burst out crying when she heard Rory say those words "I just don't' want it to be true" Lorelai whispered through her tears.

"I know and I'm sure it's not"

Lorelai sat down on the floor "I hate him"

"Mom"

"I hate him for making me feel like this, for making me act like this. This isn't me"

"I know, come on please stop crying" Rory said hugging her mother, she hated seeing her like this. Rory was sure that Luke would never cheat on Lorelai but Lorelai didn't want to hear it.

"Look promise me you won't do anything. I'll go down and make you a cup of coffee and we'll talk okay"

Lorelai wiped her eyes and nodded.

As Rory was walking down the stairs the front door opened. "Hey Rory" Luke smiled cheerfully

"Luke um.. I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong. Where's Lorelai is she okay?"

"No she's not"

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs but Luke…" Rory watched Luke run towards the stairs "Luke stop she doesn't want to see you"

"What, why?"

Rory motioned for Luke to follow her into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Rory starred at her hands.

"Rory please, I'm having trouble breathing here"

"Are you cheating on mom?"

Luke starred at her in shock "What... where is this coming from?"

"Are you cheating on mom?" Rory asked again

"No now please tell me where this is coming from"

"After the movie we went to the diner to get some pie and Mom went upstairs to find you, when she got up there apparently she heard you with another women"

"Oh" now it was Luke's turn to look at his hands, then Luke's eyes widened "Oh she heard that"


	27. Chapter 71

Okay that was a mean place to leave it so here is the next part. Thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

_"After the movie we went to the diner to get some pie and Mom went upstairs to find you, when she got up there apparently she heard you with another women"_

_"Oh" now it was Luke's turn to look at his hands, then Luke's eyes widened "Oh she heard that"_

* * *

"Is she really mad?"

Rory nodded "Yeah"

Luke stood up "I'm going to go and see her" Before Luke was out of the kitchen Rory called him "Hey Luke"

Luke turned around

"I know you wouldn't…. you know"

"Thanks"

Luke made his way up the stairs and stopping at the door when he saw Lorelai on the floor her head between her legs. He could hear her sobbing quietly. He felt his heart breaking. He walked into the room and put his hand on her shoulder

Lorelai looked up "Oh no you don't" She stood up quickly and stared at him.

"Lorelai"

"No Luke, no you don't. You know, I knew this would happen, I mean not this but this' She swung her arms around "I knew it was too good to be true"

"Lorelai I am not cheating on you" Luke said firmly

"Hmph" She folded her arms across her chest

"Lorelai just stop. Do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

Lorelai didn't say anything, focusing her eyes on the floor.

"Do you truly think that I would jeopardize everything for a fling? Do you really think that's me?"

Lorelai still didn't say anything

"Geez Lorelai answer me" Luke was getting angry. He took a deep breath to calm himself "Do you really not trust me because if you don't then there's no way this will work"

"What was going on Luke? Why was that women in your apartment?"

"Do you trust me Lorelai?" Luke asked again firmly

Lorelai was silent for a minute "Yeah, more than anyone or anything" She whispered looking at him.

Luke took a deep breath "Okay so what's this all about then?"

"I should be asking you that. Luke what would you have done if I had another man up here"

"Depends what you were doing up here" Luke replied seriously

"Luke I'd never cheat on you"

"And I'd never cheat on you"

Lorelai nodded "I know"

"Do you?"

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry I freaked. Look if you don't want to tell me what was going on up there don't, it's okay, I do trust you"

Luke looked at her for a second and took her hands and looked her straight into her eyes "Lorelai I would never, ever cheat on you. You are the love of my life. We're getting married and I'm sorry I gave you reason to worry"

"Luke no I'm sorry. You're right. I just got carried away. I let my imagination run wild. Maybe I've watched too many films. You know the ones where the woman thinks everything in her relationship is perfect while her man is cheating her and everyone knows but her. I didn't actually stop and think about it being you ... my Luke.. I'm so so sorry"

Luke stood up and placed his hand in his pocket and pulled it out in a fist. He took Lorelai's hand in his and turned her palm up and placed an object into her palm.

Lorelai looked at the necklace sitting in her hand "Luke?"

"The woman in my apartment, her name is Juliet, she's a jeweler from Woodbury."

Lorelai shut her eyes a feeling of guilt washed over her

Luke took the necklace in his fingers "The diamond belonged to my mother, it matches the ring I gave you. The loop that holds the pendant to the chain had broken years ago. I took it to Juliet to fix and to get a chain for it."

"Oh Luke" tears were now rolling down Lorelai's face again

"It had been broken for years and the chain was lost but I never had the need to get it fixed. My dad gave it to my mom on their wedding day"

Lorelai looked at Luke as the realization hit her "You were going to give me this...on our wedding day?" Lorelai cried harder "Oh my God I'm horrible, Luke I'm so, so, so sorry. Geez I'm so stupid. Of course again, you were doing the most amazing thing for me and I was a complete moron and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I'm so sorry"

"Lorelai it's okay"

"No it's not. Here have it" Lorelai put the necklace back in Luke's hand "I can't take it now. I'm so horrible. I don't deserve something so beautiful"

"You're not horrible. I want you to have it. I love you. Please stop crying" Luke put his arm around her "Lorelai it's okay. I can see how it must have sounded. I was meant to pick it up last week but I've been so busy. Juliet was going past here so she stopped in here on the way. I took her upstairs because I didn't want to risk you seeing her with the necklace in the diner"

"I'm so, so, so sorry"

"Stop apologizing"

"I feel so stupid. I do trust you Luke I really do. Please I have to prove it to you. Look go out to a strip club and stay out all night I trust you or I'll call Rachael to come back and you can spend time with her I trust you or I'll make a call and see what Megan Gale or Claudia Schiffer are up to I promise I trust you. Luke please forgive me"

"Lorelai stop I forgive you .I know you trust me it's okay. I know you trust me. Please I want you to have this" Luke held up the necklace

Lorelai thought for a moment "Okay but not until the wedding"

Luke smiled "okay" He kissed her

"I don't deserve you. I love you Luke "

"I love you too crazy lady"

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Give up coffee"

"What?..Luke... but... okay" Lorelai said reluctantly

"Wow you do feel really bad"

"Yeah I do"

"How about we compromise, you cut down on your coffee intake and pick my clothes off the floor and put them away and we have a deal "

"If you loved me you'd drop the coffee part"

"It's because I love you I want you to cut down on coffee"

"Yeah yeah" Lorelai sheepishly looked down at Luke's clothes on the ground "Sorry about the clothes" she began folding them and putting them back into the draw.

"Lorelai"

"Yeah"

"Look I know how it must of sounded but please next time talk to me before you decided that my wardrobe would look better on the floor or worse"

"I was thinking the front yard but Rory stopped me"

"Remind me to thank her for that" Luke stopped and looked at Lorelai "By the way, Juliet is in her 60's"

"Wow she sounds really young"

"Yeah well she's old enough to be my mother so please lets drop it"

Lorelai nodded "Dropped"

"Hey Luke I can still have a coffee tonight can't I?" Lorelai batted her eyelids at him

"So you cutting back on coffee means...?"

"That if I wake up in the middle of the night I promise not to go down and have a cup"

Luke rolled his eyes, grabbed Lorelai's hand and they walked downstairs


	28. Chapter 72

Hi Guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to continue, I've been away and then when I tried to post this FF was less than co-operative but we've fixed the problem. So I'm back now so I'll be updating regularly again. I hope you're still enjoying it!

-------------------------

"Not long now" Sookie said clapping her hands excitedly

"I can't quite believe it, it doesn't seem real some how" Lorelai smiled as she and Sookie gossiped over coffee in the Inn's kitchen.

"But you're excited right, I mean you're not having second thoughts or anything are you?" Sookie asked in a panic

"No way... well... only about the fact that I think Luke & I should have eloped"

"No, then you would miss out on this, the lead up, the anticipation"

"The fights with my mother" Lorelai replied sarcastically

"I thought things are going well with you two now?"

"They are, just force of habit" Lorelai shrugged "We're getting on okay but it

is Friday and well Friday night dinner tonight, who knows" Lorelai shrugged

again "Anyway onto happier topics, one week exactly to my hens night"

"Yes, oh this is exciting. I can't wait. A chance for us girls to get out and

shake our groove thang"

Lorelai laughed "Right. So we're doing dinner in Hartford first and then…?"

"…And then Miss Gilmore it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises" Lorelai pouted

"Too bad"

"Okay but it's legal right and it's a place Rory can come too because I want

her with me all the way"

"Yes, we've been over this and I've discussed it with Rory we're all good"

"Good"

Sookie clapped her hands together "I'm just so excited"

"Geez Sookie who's getting married here you or me?"

"Sorry, It's just, I'm really, really happy for you"

"Thanks Sookie"

"Is there anything else we need to go over, get ready?"

"No I think we're all done. I picked up my present for Luke the other day, everything else has been organised. I'm really surprised it's been kinda stress free"

"Wow, well just sit back and relax and enjoy the next two weeks of freedom"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Sookie's got my bachlorette party all organised. It's a week from today"

Lorelai told Luke as she changed from her work clothes to her clothes for

dinner at the Gilmore's

"And your mother's been invited?"

"Just to the dinner but I'm not sure where we're going after, Sookie wouldn't

tell me. Apparently Rory knows so remind me to get that out of her later" Lorelai

turned around "Hey Luke, have you organised your bachelor party yet?"

"Nah"

"Why not?"

Luke shrugged "Don't think I'll have one"

"What? why? Luke you have to have a bachelor party it's all part of the ritual

of marriage, you have to"

"I don't have to. I'm not really a bachelor party guy"

"Have you had a bachelor party before?" Lorelai asked placing her hands on her hips

"No"

"So how do you know?"

"I have been to bachelor parties before. A bunch of blokes getting drunk, ogling

women at strip clubs. That's just not me"

"You don't have to do that, you can have any sort of party you want"

"How about a non-existent party?"

"Luke come on, please have one"

"I'd rather just spend a night here with you. You and I can have a bachelor

party"

"Luke that's not a bachelor party. Come on why not invite a few friends, go to a

bar or something. I really think you need to do this"

Luke rolled his eyes "I'll think about it"

"Thank you" Lorelai kissed him "Are you heading back to the diner?"

"Yeah I should probably be there for the dinner rush"

"Okay well we'll walk out with you. How do I look?" Lorelai twirled around in a

circle

"Beautiful" Luke kissed her cheek "Come on let's go"

--------

Later that night Lorelai climbed the stairs to her room, she stopped in the

doorway "Hey I didn't think you'd be here" Lorelai smiled as she saw Luke lying

on their bed reading

"Yeah well, the diner was quiet so I closed early" Lorelai leaned down and

kissed him "and besides I wanted to be here when you got home, you know, in case dinner was

bad"

"You're Sweet" Lorelai replied as she took her jacket off and hung it in her closet.

"So…How was dinner?"

"It was fine. I mean, it was okay but we're not going to be happy family full

of laughter overnight but it was nice. I think my parents only rolled their

eyes at me 3 times during the whole night"

"Wow big improvement" Luke laughed

"I know"

"Is Rory home?"

"Yeah, she paged Dean on the way back and they're out the front sucking face"

"Lorelai!"

"What?" Lorelai shrugged "That's what they're doing"

"But I didn't need… never mind"

"Hey hon, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow..What are you doing, what are your movements for the day?"

"Checking up on me hey?"

"No"

"Well I got Caesar and Michael to open the diner tomorrow and I was going to go

in later in the morning, why?"

"Do you think you could open and Caser could work late morning and close up"

"Lorelai I can cook you breakfast here"

"No I mean,… look Rory and I want to spend the day with you tomorrow. We've got

the whole day planned but in order for the plan of spending the day with you to work, you need to actually be with us."

"I don't like the sound of this"

"Geez don't be a baby. We just want to spend the day with you, how bad can that

be?"

"Well you could want me to come shopping with you to carry all the bags or you

could take me to a restaurant that only serves deep fried food and try to force

feed me or you could go dress shopping and try on endless dress and want my

opinion on all of them"

"Oh all good ideas… lets do that" Lorelai laughed "No actually we want to spend

the day with you, doing things, just things we can all enjoy together - a

family day"

"and you promise there will be no shopping involved?"

Lorelai held up her hand "I promise"

"Okay I'll give Caesar a call"

"Thank you"

"Hey you guys decent?" Luke and Lorelai heard Rory call out as she climbed the

stairs

"I am but Luke's refusing to put clothes on"

"LORELAI" Luke's face reddened "Geez.. Rory you can come in"

Lorelai giggled as Luke glared at her

"So did you tell him?" Rory asked as she sat on the bed

"Yeah and it only took me promising that you'd give up coffee for him to agree"

"Hey" Rory pouted

"Oh good pout sweetie, Dean doesn't stand a chance"

"Poor Guy" Luke muttered

"Hey" Lorelai swatted his chest

"I mean… poor guy… he's not here to see how… beautiful you two are at this moment"

Luke stammered

"Better. Anyway Luke's going to open the diner tomorrow. I think we'll head

there for breakfast then we can go"

"Sounds good to me" Rory nodded "Thanks Luke"

"I'm just going to call Caesar"

Both Lorelai and Rory starred at him as he picked up the phone next to the

bed "What?" He looked at them for a few seconds "Downstairs?" Luke questioned

and walk out of the room when they nodded

"Thanks Hun, just some girl talk"

"Call when it's safe to come back" Luke called over his shoulder

When Lorelai was sure Luke was down stairs she turned to Rory "So did you ask Dean?"

"Yeah, he's going to meet us at the Diner tomorrow morning"

"Okay so you, me, Luke and Dean. Its going to be so much fun" Lorelai smiled "Well as long as it doesn't end like the night at the carnival"

"I can't believe you're getting excited about this"

"What? Us girls and our men spending the day together"

"Playing sport?"

"Hey who said we're playing? In my plan the boys play and we watch them being all strong and physical while we shove copious amounts of junk food into our mouths"

"Oh I love this plan. Family day is going to be so much fun!" Rory giggled


End file.
